Love Bites
by darkalbino
Summary: Love. Unrequited. Unattainable. Broken. Forced. Mad...True.... No matter what form it takes, love always has that one catch: it bites. SasuNaru. Please read warnings and A/N inside they are VERY important.
1. False Love

**Title: **Love Bites

**Rating: **M

**Author: **darkalbino

**Summary:** Sasuke, a promiscuous, selfish young heir, becomes engaged to Sakura, a girl he couldn't care less for, and begins lusting uncontrollably after her attractive servant, Naruto, who is supposedly in love with Sasuke's fiance. Throughout his advances, Sasuke slowly begins to fall for the servant, making Naruto's rejections more and more painful for him to the point where his desires blur moral boundaries, and lead him to do something many deem an unforgivable act. Truly sorry for what he's done, Sasuke gradually begins to change as a person, and desperately tries to earn Naruto's forgiveness while denying that he is falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

Naruto, an emotionally abused servant of the Haruno household, finds Sasuke's engagement to the youngest Haruno a strikingly painful blow to himself. He cannot stand Sasuke, and after a forced meeting in the bathroom hallway, truly comes to hate him. Naruto knows he is hated by the Harunos due to a secret kept in their past, and feels it would be pointless to reveal Sasuke's actions to them, as they would not believe him. Broken and confused after one regretfully pleasuring night with Sasuke, Naruto does everything in his power to keep the Uchiha away from himself. Though he cannot help how his body craves for contact from another person, after so long having been denied any kind touch. His emotions begin to spiral when Sasuke suddenly changes, seeming like an entirely different person, a person who wants Naruto's forgiveness and wants him to see that he deserves so much more than what he has and how he's treated. And Naruto becomes torn between his wants, his morals, and his loyalty to his adopted sister, Sakura Haruno.

**Warnings: **Language, SasuNaru, Citrus Fruits, NaruSaku (one-sided), SasuSaku (one-sided), rape.

**Disclaimer: **do not own

**Note:** I do not know Sakura's parents' names. So I got some for them. Her mother's name will be "Ruka" which means "bright blue flower" and her father will be "Akio" which means "bright man."

* * *

**xxxLove Bitesxxx**

**Chapter 1: False Love**

"So what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, lowering herself into a plush, red arm chair. She brought a glass of wine to her lips, tipping the drink as she looked up at the boy.

Sasuke glanced at her, one hand in the pocket of black slacks and the other curled under a wine glass of his own. The red liquid sloshed in the womb of the cup as he turned to examine the room they were in.

The lights were off, darkness broken only by the crackling flames within a fireplace that caused the walls of shadows to gradually expand and shrink back in size.

Behind him was a large rectangular table, carved from a fine wood that was a deep mahogany and smooth to the touch. It stood low on the ground. The four legs that supported it curved outward and sank into the soft, maroon carpeting.

Beside the table was a small loveseat in the shape of a "U", its edges curling out and adorned with dark red pillows that lay against its back. It was made of the same velvet material that covered Sakura's chair.

Sasuke emitted a quiet "hn" and took his seat in the matching chair beside the girl's, about three feet of empty space left between them. Sasuke crossed his legs and drank his wine, eyes averted from Sakura and staring straight ahead at a large bookcase that covered the wall.

Sakura smiled, not deterred at all by the fact that she hadn't received a straight answer. She stood up and walked to the boy with a smile, then promptly made a seat of his lap and wound her arms about his neck, crossing her legs.

Sasuke, who had his elbow on the armrest of the chair and two fingertips against his temple, stared uninterestedly as the girl's black dress rode up her thigh. He felt her squeeze her shoulders in, making her cleavage more prominent and causing the strap of her dress to fall off her shoulder. He closed his eyes with a smirk, finding her flashy attempts amusing. "This isn't very lady-like. Are you putting up a facade of elegance in front of our peers?" he asked her evenly, showing that what she was trying to do was pointless.

But Sakura, smart as she may be, tended to become an oblivious, gushing wreck when it came to Sasuke. So of course, she wouldn't notice the way he tried to shift her off or the fact that he wasn't even opening his eyes to look at her. She grinned and leaned in further, her dress sliding higher as she placed her lips at his cheek. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, no one's watching," she coaxed.

"Your fiancé is right, Sakura. Would you behave so loosely in front of your friends?"

Both heads snapped to the door, where Sakura's father stood with his own red-liquid glass.

She hung her head with a slight smile. "Gomen, Otosan, I don't know what came over me," was murmured before she slid off Sasuke's lap and returned to her chair.

Sasuke snorted and watched the man take a seat in the only empty space left across from them.

Akio wasn't terribly old. Early forties perhaps. But stress had pulled wrinkles from the corners of his eyes and frown lines traced his mouth. But overall, he was still very handsome. Striking green eyes like his daughter's and black hair that fell in trestles across his forehead. He was large, over six feet with a muscled build.

His long fingers tightened beneath his glass, pulling it to his mouth. "It's a shame my wife couldn't join us tonight. I must apologize on her behalf Sasuke, work has become a vital organ it seems." He chuckled softly and sipped his wine.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, knowing that work had nothing to do with the woman's absence. He was aware of the strain tearing at their relationship, though the origin for it was unknown to him. They could barely breathe the same air without erupting into some pointless argument. He waved his free hand dismissively. "Not at all, Haruno-san," he assured with another tip of his drink. "Your home is lovely, by the way."

It was true. The Haruno estate was a vast marble complex filled and surrounded by nothing but beauty, the best money could buy. It was smaller than an average mansion but certainly larger than an average home.

It was also Sasuke's first time inside the place. And honestly, he was more interested in the elegant home rather than the special occasion for which he had been invited to it.

"So...marriage," Akio commented, jarring Sasuke from his thoughts. The elder man closed his eyes and rested his chin on a fist. "It's about time you proposed, I was near giving Sakura to other suitors."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Yes, well..." he paused before locking gazes with the man and shrugging. He hadn't actually proposed, per-say. To be honest, he didn't actually care for the annoying girl all that much either. They'd kissed maybe...twelve times, at most, during their entire year of dating. 'Dating' to Sasuke meaning taking her to dinner once in a while, dropping her off at home then going back out to fuck men every night.

Sasuke's father was the one who actually brought up marriage with Sakura's father. The whole thing had been arranged from the beginning, so Sasuke didn't know what other 'suitors' the man was going on about.

Not that he cared. All Sakura was to him _and_ his father was, ultimately, a baby factory. The Uchiha's needed a prestigious name to tie into their heir and carry on their bloodline. The Harunos were a perfect match.

Were it up to Sasuke, he would most certainly not hold himself responsible for producing an heir. Especially since he preferred men to women (though he did enjoy a pretty one now and again). But Sasuke had witnessed how his father felt about homosexuality through his unfortunate brother, Itachi, and he would not risk the same fate if all he had to do to avoid it was put up with some pink bimbo, fuck her once or twice to get a baby (hopefully a boy on the first try) then be done with her.

However, the feeling wasn't mutual. Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke for years. And when the arrangement came up, she had begun throwing herself at him like a desperate whore in heat. A leap from the blushes and giggles she showered him with when they were only acquaintances.

Speaking of which, Sakura leaned over the arm of the chair towards Sasuke, "You'll come and help me pick out my dress, won't you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, batting her eyes in a manner that made him think of swatting flies away.

Her father spoke before he had a chance to answer, "Stop acting foolish Sakura. A groom does not take his bride to find her dress, that is a job for you and your giggling friends to attend to."

Sakura frowned and sat back in her chair. "Yes, father."

Sasuke groaned under his breath. Knowing that he was in for an earful later when the girl began bitching and complaining about how controlling her father was.

He needed to be completely wasted by then.

Sasuke turned to the other man. "Haruno-san, perhaps the occasion calls for something a little stronger? Champagne maybe?" Not too much alcohol, but a little more nonetheless. It wasn't like he could blurt out vodka.

Akio smiled, "A fine idea, Sasuke." He reached forward and suddenly flipped the edge of the table, exposing three white buttons. He pressed his thumb against the middle one, sending a pleasant ring throughout the house before closing it again.

Sasuke blinked at the action. "What was that?"

The man glanced at him. "We have three servants, each button has a unique ring for one of them that sounds around the house, also directing them to a specific room."

"Ah," Sasuke said with a nod.

A few moments later, he got the shock of his life when a beautiful young blond walked into the room.

Sasuke felt his mouth part in surprise as he gawked openly at the boy. He had to be younger than him, a year or two at least. His hair was a brilliant display of golden spikes that fell around a deeply tanned face and two of the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever come across. There were three lines on both his cheeks that reminded Sasuke of whiskers. And he wore a long, white, button-up shirt with a black tie that pointed down to matching pants.

Who was this boy?

"Naruto, please bring us some champagne."

The blond nodded with a small "hai" and walked out to retrieve the drink.

Sasuke watched him leave before tearing his gaze away to Akio. "Who is that?" he asked quickly, even though he had already heard the boy's name.

He was answered with a confused look, "Naruto. He's a servant."

Sasuke turned to Sakura, about to ask more of the striking blond. But the look on her face stopped him cold. She seemed...bothered...angry, even.

He tilted his head but turned his attention to the door when it opened.

Naruto stepped inside with an opened bottle of champagne and balancing three glasses between his fingers. He came to stand in front of the table and set the glasses down on top of a white cloth that Akio had laid out and the wine had already been placed on. Then he poured the drink to fill each one half way before skillfully switching the glasses with the bottle and handing one to each person.

He stood straight and folded his hands behind his back. "Will that be all, Haruno-sama?"

The man tipped his head and gestured to the others with his drink.

Naruto turned to Sakura. She was glaring at him. "Sak..." he paused and swallowed. "Will that be all, Haruno-san?"

"Yes," she gritted out, looking away from him.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke. He opened his mouth, stopped, closed it, and stared at the boy with two raised brows. "Um...I'm sorry, sir, your name?"

"Ah yes," Akio cut in before Sasuke had a chance to respond, "how rude of me. This is Sakura's fiancé."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond's nails bit into his skin as his fist clenched, and a rush of heated anger flared up his neck. His gaze narrowed to slits at the stoic teen.

_'So, this is the famous 'Sasuke-kun,''_ his thoughts bit out. "Uchiha-san," Naruto murmured politely. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he questioned just above a whisper.

Sasuke couldn't answer at first. All the images that question brought up had his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Most of them involving the stunning blond shoved up against some surface and having the life screwed right out of him. He flicked his gaze to Naruto's crotch, then allowed it to slowly climb up his body before reaching fiery blue eyes.

He smirked and lifted his right hand, the one with his glass in it, and held it across his chest to his left side. "How about some more champagne?"

Naruto's lips tightened. He picked up the bottle with a frown and walked behind Sakura and Sasuke's chair to stand where the drink was being held up for him. Bending forward slightly, he poured.

Sasuke's smirk grew. His left hand slid behind the blond, movements hidden in shadows, and brushed at his backside with deft fingers.

Naruto stiffened when something feathered against his arse and threw a slightly surprised look at the other male before continuing with what he was doing, assuming it had been an accident. But then the hand slid lower and roughly grabbed at the back of his thigh.

Naruto jumped, causing Sasuke's glass to topple from his hand and spill all over his lap.

"_Baka_!" Sakura screamed, shooting up to clean Sasuke.

But Sasuke held up a hand to stop her. "No." He turned to the blond with a smile, "Naruto-kun spilt it, so Naruto-kun should clean it."

Naruto growled and glanced at Sakura, hoping for her disapproval. Her eyes narrowed in an expectant glare, moving him to breathe shallowly and pull a handkerchief out of his pocket. He used it to blot the liquid on Sasuke's pants, being extra careful to stay away from his crotch.

Suddenly, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand cup him harshly between his legs from behind. And before he could grasp what he was doing, Naruto made a fist and punched the Uchiha straight across his jaw. The force of the hit knocked the chair over and sent its occupant to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ touch me!" Naruto yelled, infuriated and shocked beyond belief.

Sakura fell to her knees beside her fiancé, completely deaf to Naruto's outburst as she fretted over him, then glared daggers at the blond. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night," she ordered.

Naruto's raging eyes dimmed. His lips fell apart, "But, Saku-"

"OUT!"

The rage flared out again in reaction to hers. With fists clenched at his sides, the words burst from Naruto's mouth as if he'd thrown them up, "Why are you _with_ this _asshole_?!"

Green orbs flashed, and in a second, Sakura bolted up from the ground. The next sound everyone heard was a resounding slap that echoed through the room.

Sasuke stared, stunned. His hand was cradling his pulsing jaw as he watched Sakura breathing heavily, her hand in mid-air before slowly descending to her side.

Naruto's face was turned away, the abused cheek reddening. He bit his bottom lip and hung his head, bangs shadowing his blue, blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Sakura-chan, I was-"

"Don't call me that!" the girl screamed, then turned around and helped Sasuke up. She glared back at Naruto. "Apologize to Sasuke-kun! Then leave to your quarters! Do it now!"

Sasuke caught something red at the corner of his eye. He glanced down to find Naruto's knuckles dripping slowly with blood from the pierce of his nails through the skin of his palm.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san," Naruto whispered, the words sounding empty and dry.

Sasuke's attention shot back to him, but he said nothing.

At the silence, Naruto swallowed and looked up at him with a watery gaze. "Please forgive me, I was out of place," he choked out.

Sasuke flinched, knowing the eruption of emotion was not for him or his stupid apology. But he nodded slightly to appease the boy.

Sakura huffed and linked her arm through Sasuke's, then gestured to the door. "Leave."

Naruto stared at her, and the look on his face squeezed Sasuke's heart until he could barely breathe.

He'd seen that look before. Many times.

Without another word, Naruto walked out.

It was watching the blond leave that Sasuke realized Akio was no longer in the room with them, his glass abandoned on the table.

When had he left?

He felt fingers trace his jaw and quickly batted Sakura's hand away.

The girl pulled her fingers to her chest and smiled up at him, affection brimming around her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke clipped. He gently pushed his fingertips against the same spot and winced slightly.

There would definitely be a bruise in the morning.

The hit had been pretty hard, only catching Sasuke because he hadn't been expecting it. He knew how to fight. Based on natural skill alone and self-defense classes he had to take as a child, Sasuke was a damn good fighter. But other than his instructors, no one had ever actually _struck_ him. And even _they_ knew not to be too harsh with him. The consequences for harming an Uchiha, especially an heir, could be dire.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Even to an Uchiha who harms _himself_.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. That _thing_ has no manners whatsoever. It will never come near you again, I promise."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Sasuke gave her a curious look.

Thing? It?

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sasuke asked, not realizing his question until after he spoke it. But he couldn't comprehend why the girl just...loathed the servant. Even after the blond punched him, Sasuke still found that he wanted to see the boy. To touch to him. To _take_ him. What could the little dobe have possibly done to have Sakura hate him so much that she referred to him as "it" and "thing?"

But Sakura just turned her head away with a scowl. "All it does is cause problems. Everything's fucked up because of him."

Sasuke jerked at the word. Sakura hardly ever cursed, at least around him she didn't. And when she did, it was never a word as vulgar as what she had just said.

The girl seemed to realize what came out of her mouth when she caught Sasuke's look as she hastily slapped a hand over her lips. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't - I'm sorr-"

"It's fine," Sasuke assured, pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking to the door. "I'm leaving now," he said. "Tell your father thank you for the drink." A slow smile spread out as blue eyes filled his vision. "And tell him I'll be back very soon."

Sakura watched her fiancé leave, an eerie smirk laid out on his lips.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Fugaku sank down into the chair of his study, the disturbing call from earlier swimming through his mind. He frowned deeply. "I'm sure...he must have been imagining things," the man muttered to himself, "...Sasuke cannot-"

"Otosan."

Fugaku's gaze flicked from his desk to the door, where Sasuke stepped inside before closing it. He groaned softly, realizing he must have been very deep in thought to have not heard the boy knock. "Sasuke," he greeted. "I was just thinking about you. How did the visit go?"

Sasuke stood in front of his father, separated by his desk. "It was," he paused to choose a fitting word, "...interesting. I was actually hoping to bring something up with you."

Fugaku tilted his head curiously and touched his fingertips together.

Sasuke smiled. "Since I'm going to be marrying Sakura, I believe it makes sense that I should spend as much time with her as possible before the wedding."

His father arched a brow. "Aren't you doing that already? And won't you be spending enough 'time' with her once you're wed?"

"You and I both know the moment we marry, the sole thing on everyone's mind will be producing an heir to our name. It will become a job, a responsibility, hardly a real relationship at all. I'd like to have her for...company, I suppose, before that happens."

Fugaku stared at his son, considering his words before speaking. "And how do you propose to do this?"

Sasuke had to fight to keep his smile from growing. "I would like you to speak with Haruno-san...and ask him permission to stay at his estate for the summer."

His father stiffened, narrowing his eyes at his son. "You wish to live with the Harunos for two months?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Why can't Sakura stay here?"

"Do you honestly believe she would pass up an opportunity to invite me into her home? To prove to me what a good little housewife she'd make? Even if I were to ask her to live here, she'd turn it around as a burden on us and insist that I stay at _her_ home anyway." He felt like patting himself on the back at his father's silence. He'd thought of everything.

They held gazes. And Sasuke knew, for some reason, Fugaku was opposed to his proposition, though he would not tell him why.

It couldn't have been any reason too drastic; Sasuke himself had only come up with this idea moments before he left Sakura in Akio's study, while thinking of the blond motivation that conjured it. There was no way Fugaku could see through his lies. So whatever he was holding Sasuke back for was only based on a hunch. Which meant one thing:

Fugaku had no base for his reasons. Sasuke had already won.

A slow smirk blossomed on the teen's lips. "You don't agree?"

The man glared, his fingers drumming against each other in thought. But after a moment, his face mirrored Sasuke's. "On the contrary, Sasuke," he said. "I think it's a splendid suggestion."

* * *

Fugaku's an asshole here... because i like making him that way BD


	2. Unrequited Love

omg! the positive responses to this made me so happy!

I thank everybody who did review! you all can't comprehend how much I love you! know that this quick chapter is the result of your lovely feedback!

_italics are shift to past story_

and I forgot to mention their ages last chapter:

**Sasuke- 19**

**Naruto- 18**

**Sakura- 17

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Unrequited Love**

Sakura's eyes slowly doubled in size, a huge smile stretching her lips. "The whole summer?! Really?!"

Akio nodded. "I just got off the phone with Uchiha-san and we both agree it seems like a good idea. Sasuke will arrive tonight."

The girl wound her arms around her father with a happy squeal. "Oh thank you father! Now I can be with Sasuke-kun all the time!" she gushed. Visions of her and her soon-to-be-husband filled her mind. Laughing, kissing, and spending every waking moment with one another.

After all, the only reason Sasuke was so cold to her now and again was because he didn't see her enough. Right? Well, that's what she believed.

"However," her father cut through her thoughts. The shift made Sakura pause and pull back, staring up at him as he continued, "Sasuke will not be staying in your room."

Sakura flinched, her fantasies shattering. "Why not?" she whined.

"You know very well 'why not.' I refuse to allow my daughter the label of a whore, jumping to sleep with a man before she even marries him. He will be staying in the guest room."

The girl's whole body went rigid. "But...but that's the servants' quarters!" she blurted.

"I did not say he would live with the servants. I said he would be staying the guest room."

"But it's the same hallway!" she cried desperately.

Forest green eyes narrowed at her. "Do not argue with me, Sakura. I can call off this wedding faster than your whining. Sasuke will stay in the guest room or he will not stay at all. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura's arms slowly fell away from him, defeated. She looked down. "Hai, Otosan." She swallowed and licked her lips, "I shouldn't have raised my voice to you." Sakura waited for him to nod in approval before bowing and turning around. "Please excuse me," was all she said before leaving the room.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

_**Orphanage - 12 years ago...**_

_Five year old Sakura Haruno pressed her hands and nose against the glass window of the car. Puffs of breath fogged up its surface, blurring the orphanage in front of her. "Okasan?" she called, still peering out the window as her father parked._

_Ruka turned in the passenger seat, long brown hair spilling over her shoulder. "Yes dear?"_

_The child tilted her head. "Is it like getting a pet? Do you pay for it?"_

_The woman smiled slightly. "I don't know sweetheart, we'll find out when we go inside. But you don't plan on treating your new sibling like a pet, do you?"_

_Sakura pried her face away from the window to stare at her mother. "Sib...ling?"_

_"Your new sister."_

_The little girl brightened like the stars. "Or a brother!" she reminded her._

_Ruka chuckled softly. "Yes, whatever you like. You wanted a sibling, so it's your right to choose."_

_Sakura tipped her head and closed her eyes. "And I will not treat them like a pet. I will love them, mommy!" she said, in a manner that implied the woman should have known this already._

_When her father parked, the young brunette(1) unbuckled her seat-belt, threw open her door and jumped out._

_The family walked to the front of the small building and pushed a button that sent a pleasant ring throughout it._

_A few moments later, a young woman with a very large bust swung open the entrance. She wore a sneer and had what looked to be applesauce splattered over her green t-shirt. "What the hell do you want?" she clipped._

_Sakura's mother blinked and glanced behind the blonde woman. "This...this is the orphanage, yes?"_

_"It's AN orphanage, now what the hell do you __**want**__?"_

_Ruka pulled her daughter closer, away from the frightening female. "Em...perhaps we can see the owner instead-"_

_"You're looking at her."_

_"Oh..." Ruka broke off awkwardly and nudged her husband, indicating it was his turn to handle things._

_Akio sighed and swept a hand before them. "We're the Harunos. We called earlier and spoke to a Ms...Shizune, I believe was her name."_

_After some time of frustrated staring, recognition showed on the woman's face. "Oh yeah! Yes, Shizune did tell me about your call, I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiled brightly and stepped aside to let them in._

_Sakura yelped happily and ran inside while her parents exchanged looks over the woman's abrupt change in attitude before following their daughter._

_The busty owner closed the door and gestured for the family to follow as she started down a hallway, eventually leading them into an office._

_"My name is Tsunade, by the way. As I told you, I own this place and all the little monsters that inhabit it," she said, sitting behind a desk littered with both unfinished paperwork and colorful drawings of hearts and various animals._

_Tsunade laced her fingers and placed her elbows on the table. "So, obviously you're here because you're interested in adopting a child, right?"_

_Sakura looked at her father and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and turned back to the blonde, "Yes, we are."_

_"All right then. Now, __**why**__ are you interested in adoption?"_

_The man hesitated, in which time his wife took his place, "Sakura here," she placed a hand on her daughter's head, "has always wanted some company at home. Someone her own age to play and grow up with." Her hand came down to her stomach, face split in a smile. "And I just refuse to go through pregnancy again," she added half-jokingly._

_Tsunade's gaze narrowed at the three as she leaned back in her chair. "Though I'm all for placing my children - and yes, I do consider all of them my children- in a well and able home...I'm not sure I'm comfortable allowing you to take one of my children so they can become your daughter's new favorite toy."_

_Ruka jerked forward to clear up what she had said but Sakura beat her to the punch, "It's not a toy!" she yelled. "I love my sibling!"_

_Tsunade quirked a brow as the girl's mother pulled her back and offered an apologetic look. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the child. "That's quite a big word there, pipsqueak. What's your name again?" she asked slowly._

_The little brunette did not back away, "Sakura."_

_"Sakura, huh?" She smirked. "You're pretty hot-headed for such a little squirt." Her eyes closed. "...You know, you actually reminded me of one of my favorite brats." They opened again. "Only you're a lot smarter than he is."_

_Sakura flinched, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyes flicked down to the woman's desk and settled over the scattered pictures. _

_One of them caught her eye. She blinked twice and reached for it, pulling it to her. _

_It was a fox. At least...she thought it was. It was more like a small circle with two triangles sticking up on top of a larger circle with four sticks shooting outward, two on either side. There was a fluffy tail poking out from behind and its eyes were closed merrily in little "n's." It was surrounded by flowers and colored a bright orange that strayed outside of the lines._

_Overall...it was a crappy picture. But there was something...innocent and...happy that seemed radiate off the page._

_But to Sakura's five year old mind, all this summed up to was that it looked...pretty. She held up the picture. "Who made this?"_

_Tsunade smiled at the fact she had chosen __**that**__ picture out of all the ones strewn over the desk. "Would you like to find out?"_

_The girl glanced at the parchment again before nodding._

_The woman leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table. "The person who drew it is in the playroom right now." She made sure she had the girl's full attention before she continued, "I'll tell you what, if you promise me that you'll treat him...treat your new sibling with all the love you can give...then I'll let you go down to end of this hallway, into that room. You can find who drew that picture and pick whoever you like to bring home while I stay here and discuss details with your parents. How does that sound?"_

_Sakura's lips gradually stretched into a beaming smile. She jumped off her mother's lap. "Honest?!"_

_Tsunade raised a finger and glared at her. "Promise me first."_

_Sakura nodded hastily, her tiny fists clenched before her in excitement, slightly crumpling the drawling. "Hai hai! I will love them! Forever! Promise!" Her hand shot out to the woman, pinky stretched out._

_Tsunade stiffened at the sudden action. But then she smiled and held out her hand, curling her pinky around the one so much smaller than her own. She shook it once, "I'll hold you to that."_

_With one last nod of excitement, Sakura spun around and burst out the door. Her heart pounded as she dashed down the hallway, the fox drawing waving frantically beneath her fingers._

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto nearly dropped his sandwich as the door to his room slammed open, Sakura glaring at him from the entrance.

He felt heat fill up his cheeks and quickly pulled a pillow from his bed over his lap, remembering that he was only in boxers. "Sakura-chan, what are-"

"Shut up," the girl cut him off, coming closer.

Naruto leaned back on the bed, his hand occupied with the sandwich near his chest as he rested on his elbow.

Sakura smiled at his cringing. She placed one knee on the mattress and a hand on his shoulder, shoving him back. She used her free hand to point at his face. "_I'm_ talking so you just sit, shut up and listen to what I tell you." She glanced back at the door for a moment before returning her attention to the blond. "Sasuke-kun is coming to live here for the summer. And much to my dislike, my father says he's to stay in the guest room."

Naruto jerked, his gaze shooting to the doorway of his room, past Sakura's shoulder. A sliver of door to the left cut into the view of the hallway.

The guest room.

Sakura caught what he was looking at. "Hai, right across from _you_," she spit with disgust.

Naruto turned back to her, his body humming as she leaned closer. _'Kami, she smells so good,_' his mind purred.

"Now listen to me" she bit out. "When he's out, I want you in. If he calls for your services, you ignore his calls. If for some God forsaken reason he _speaks_ to you, I don't want you to so much as _breathe_." She dug her nails into the meat of his shoulder, making him wince. "Everything you come in contact with becomes awful and disgusting and I will _not_ allow you to taint Sasuke-kun. Do you hear me? You are not to go near him under _any_ circumstances."

Naruto stared silently at her. His eyes soft and half-lidded, lips tilted in a reassuring smile."Okay," he murmured. "I understand."

Sakura flinched, surprised at the calm response. But it only fed her hatred and her anger flared up again. She gave his shoulder a harsh squeeze. "I _love_ him. Taking you in was the worst mistake we've ever made. You screwed up _everything_. But I'm not going to let you screw this up for me. I **won't** let you."

Naruto continued to stare up at her, her words shredding his soul apart. He wanted so badly for the loving passion in her eyes to burn for _him_, like it used to, and not for that bastard Uchiha. He didn't deserve Sakura's love. She was so smart, so beautiful, she was perfect. And not only had he touched Naruto, but he'd done it right under her nose. Right in front of her! The fucking asshole hadn't even _cared_!

He felt his heart rate speed up with fury and took calming breathes before nodding at the girl. He knew nothing he could say would change her opinion on him _or_ that son of bitch. "I won't go near him at all, I swear."

"You make sure of it," Sakura warned. She pushed him once more and stood up to stalk out of the room, slamming the door again as she left.

Naruto sat back up slowly. He tossed his sandwich on a plate he'd brought with him and used his hand to rub his abused shoulder.

She had left finger marks.

"Two months," Naruto breathed, feeling the anger well up inside of him. Even though he'd only met him physically yesterday, Uzumaki Naruto had hated Sasuke for years.

"Fucking bastard," the blond growled. He looked back at his shoulder and placed the tips of his fingers along where Sakura had left hers.

"...You took her from me."

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke tossed his suitcase on his new bed and took in his new room.

It was very large for just a guest room and not filled with too much. In fact, it was eerily bare for such a spacious area.

The walls were a thick white, as if they had been painted over something else. They were blank as paper, besides a hanging picture on one side that showed a fox staring out of its frame through piercing red eyes.

There was no bathroom, he noted. Though he'd seen one in the hallway along with another door across from his room that had been shut.

His bed was roughly a queen size, draped with snow-white sheets and a fluffy down comforter. Four bed posts jutted proudly from each corner, two set apart by a wide, cherry wood headboard with a curved top. And a matching vanity with six drawers stood beside a large closet.

Other than those items, the place was completely empty.

Sasuke sniffed his disapproval softly and flicked the latches that held his case closed with an audible 'click.' He was about to flip the top when Sasuke paused at the sound of rushing footsteps.

He sighed heavily and pressed his palms against the soft bed, rolling his eyes when the door swung open and Sakura encircled herself around his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried with joy. "I didn't know you'd arrived already! Why didn't you come say hi to me?"

Sasuke quickly racked his mind for an excuse. He couldn't very well say he'd been avoiding her to better his chances at seeing the pretty blond...among other reasons. "I," he started, freezing briefly. "I didn't know where your room was."

Sakura responded by nuzzling her face into his back and squeezing tighter, unknowingly forcing air from his lungs. He pulled at her arms and she reluctantly let him go, though she laced their hands as he turned to face her. She wore a light pout, "My father says you're not allowed in my room." With an attempt at a seductive grin, she leaned up and whispered, "I'm actually not allowed in yours either."

Sasuke held back a smirk, resisting the urge to go tell the man that he had absolutely _nothing_ to worry about.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, I really tried to change his mind," she pleaded, sounding truly remorseful.

Sasuke sighed with exasperation, "It's fine Sakura, I don't mind."

Sakura quickly looked up at him, her pink bangs fanning out at the action. "Maybe if you talk to him! You shouldn't have to stay in the servant's hallway! It's not fai-"

"This is the servant's hallway?" Sasuke cut in, eyes widened slightly in surprise.

But Sakura took his expression as something else, "Oh Sasuke-kun, I know it's horrible! Don't worry, I'm going to speak with him again right now!" she promised before turning to the door, but Sasuke caught her elbow.

She froze and looked back curiously.

Sasuke held her gaze, knowing in full the consequences of what he had just done. But he couldn't let her go without convincing her that he didn't mind staying here. In fact, he couldn't have asked for a more perfect room. If this was the servant's hallway, then that meant Naruto was here, somewhere. Behind that shut door he'd passed (God he hoped so) or one further down the hall. "Really Sakura, it's okay," he assured.

Sakura gave him a skeptic look. "But-" she gasped as Sasuke yanked her to his chest. Sakura blushed furiously. Sasuke _never_ pulled her to him. He was always shrugging her off or brushing her away. The change was...wonderful.

Sasuke stared uncomfortably at the girl, thoughts flitting for another lie. "I don't want you to get in trouble," was what came out of his mouth. "...With your father," he finished lamely and let go of her.

Sasuke stepped back and sighed softly in relief, "This room is perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Well...at least that sentence was true.

Sakura made an unsure sound, "Are you certain, Sasuke-kun?"

"Absolutely."

The answer made her smile. Then she surprised him by leaning up and closing her eyes, lips pursed.

Sasuke moved away slightly and rolled his eyes. After a moment though, he glanced back at her with an annoyed gaze and quickly pecked her on the lips.

Thirteen.

Sakura shrank back with a satisfied smile and looked up at him, "Thank you Sasuke-kun," she chirped.

"Yeah," the boy mumbled, then pushed her lightly in the direction of the exit and turned back to his suitcase. "I have to finish un-packing."

Code: get the hell out.

The girl nodded with an 'all right' and walked to the door.

Sasuke nearly clapped with joy, but then a thought struck him, causing the shirt in his hand to drop. He spun around. "Sakura wait!"

Sakura stopped and tilted her head over her shoulder, pink hair spilling down her back. "Nani?"

"What room is Naruto in?" he blurted, too late realizing his mistake.

Her body went stiff, knuckles going white around the knob of the door.

Sasuke hastily corrected his mess up, "You know, so I can...know what room to stay away from," he ended in an awkward tone.

"Unfortunately Sasuke-kun, that _thing_ stays in there." She pointed to the door right across the hall, and a slow smile spread on Sasuke's face.

Absolutely perfect.

"But don't worry, Sasuke-kun," she said with an equal smile, drawing Sasuke's attention back to her. "I've already warned it to stay away from you."

The Uchiha raised a brow at her as she walked out.

Stay away? Why the hell would she do that? That just made it more difficult! The little moron did everything she said!

Sasuke snorted in annoyance and wondered once again why the mere mention of Naruto's name set the girl off, but he shrugged after a moment. It wasn't like he cared, he was just curious. She really got upset and Sasuke was not used to seeing her that way.

He pushed his suitcase to the side and sat on the bed, staring past his door to the sliver of the one across the hallway. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to go through that door right now, but good things take time.

Tomorrow would be soon enough.

Sasuke stood up, taking long strides to his door and curling fingers around its frame. A lazy smile pulled at his lips, "Hide while you can, dobe."

He shut his door.

* * *

**(1) -** no, it's not a mistake. in this story, Sakura has brown hair when she's little like her mother's. It's for a reason that will be revealed in due time.

I know there was no Sasuke/Naruto contact but there will be next chapter (and in many chapters to come...haha, come.) er-hem, please remember this IS a **SasuNaru** story so don't get depressed whenever some slight SasuSaku appears (I mean they're engaged, c'mon and it's one-sided) and don't go insane when Naruto starts gushing over Sakura either.

It will get better. **Much** better.


	3. Chained Love

**Chapter 3: Chained Love**

Sasuke's hand moved back and forth as he furiously brushed his teeth, eyes locked on himself in the mirror. He was wearing what he'd slept in, a white wife-beater and black boxers. He had woken up rather late that morning, around nine, which surprised him because he was usually an early riser.

Sasuke pulled out his toothbrush and bent forward to spit into the sink. He picked up a small glass from the counter and was filling it with water when a knock on the door made him jump and spill some on his shirt.

"Shit," he muttered, mouth still foamy white as he glanced at his sodden self.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called from the outside the door. Just what he needed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hold on." He set down his toothbrush while tipping the glass of water into his mouth, gargling and spitting. He poured some in his hand and splashed it over his lips to wash away any leftover foam.

Sakura's knocking started up again as he grabbed a folded towel and wiped his face, then turned and opened the door. "_Yes_?" He clipped, obviously already annoyed with her.

But again, the girl could not take a hint. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed.

"Yes," Sasuke drawled. "Good morning."

Her smile was blinding. "I just came to tell you my father has already left for work."

Sasuke felt panic grab at him, realizing he was stuck with Sakura for the whole day.

The girl's lips fell. "I was hoping to spend the day with you..."

'_Was hoping_?' Sasuke raised a brow, curiosity spiking and relief waiting to take over.

Sakura's eyes lowered. "But I have to go to some stupid socialite party with my mother, to discuss details for our wedding." The expression on her face could have actually been mistaken for sorrow over the death of a loved one.

Sasuke's lips slowly spread out in a grin, panic leaving without a trace. He noticed the girl's white day-dress that hugged her frame and flared out around her legs, a small matching purse in her hands and her bright hair picked up in a bun with loose strands hanging out.

"Is that so?" He asked, trying to hide his smile as he feigned disappointment.

Sakura's frown deepened. "I'll be gone until the afternoon. But we can spend time together when I return, right?" She questioned hopefully.

Sasuke hesitated. Of course he was tempted to say no, but that would seem beyond suspicious. After all, he was supposedly there to spend time with his fiancé, not to lust after her attractive blond servant. So he nodded reluctantly: "Yeah, sure."

Green eyes lit up as she beamed at him. "Fantastic! I can't wait!" She placed her hands behind her back and blushed prettily. "I'll be thinking of you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He flinched when she tried to kiss him and turned away so she caught his cheek. When she moved back, he stepped farther away. "You should go now. I... don't want you to be late."

"Ah, yes, you're right," Sakura agreed and turned – but stopped suddenly. She looked back at him. "I love you."

But the door was already shut.

The girl blinked before sighing with a small smile. She started walking back downstairs, making sure to glare at her servant's room as she did.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

_Orphanage- 12 years ago..._

_Sakura came to an abrupt halt in front of the very last door in the hall. It was slightly ajar, yellow light spilling out along with the soft giggles and the chatter of children. She took a moment to admire the white entrance that was so much larger than she was. Then, drawing clutched to her chest, she reached forward and pushed it open._

_Toys were strewn everywhere, barely leaving room to walk, let alone to play with all of them. The young brunette gingerly picked her way through the colorful items as she ventured further into the room._

_None of the other children seemed to notice she was there. Either that or they were too engrossed in what they were doing to care._

_She spotted one boy in a corner, playing with a bucket of sand and spreading grains all over the floor. He had flaming red hair and jade green eyes like her own, but she found the deep set of his frown and the dark rings of his eyelids a bit intimidating and decided to stay away from him._

_Another boy was sitting on the window sill, looking up at the clouds outside with a bored expression on his face. A chubby child sat next to him, scarfing chips out of a bag and chatting away with the boy, although it seemed as though he wasn't listening._

_Sakura blinked twice, then the sound of something toppling to the ground caught her attention and she turned to her left._

_There was a large, rainbow colored fort made of plastic LEGO blocks, half of which had crumbled and fallen in a heap on the floor._

_Her gaze settled on a bright display of yellow spikes peeking over what remained of the structure and a gasp ripped from her throat. "Oh my gosh!" She cried._

_'__What is the sun doing in here_?'

_Sakura's eyes quickly shot to the window that the lazy boy was sitting at – and indeed, the sky was shades darker. Although she would never know that was because for a mere few minutes, a group of clouds had shadowed the bright star._

_In a split moment, Sakura dubbed it her mission to return the sun to where it belonged. She hurried over to the colorful tower, focused solely on her goal until she watched her hand reach out over the fort and tug the bright spikes._

_Now, Sakura would consider herself a smart girl, but sometimes even the smart ones have a moment when their face floods with heated embarrassment at their own stupidity._

_Now it was Sakura's turn, because:_

_A: The warm body that had tumbled to the ground with her – along with the rest of the blocks – at the tug of her hand, was most certainly **not **that of the sun._

_And:_

_B: Had it actually been the sun, then what the hell was she thinking when she reached out to grab it? She could barely stand the hot water of a bubble bath and she had been willing to incinerate herself to put the sun back in its place?_

_The young boy on top of her shook his head at the fall and looked back at his utterly destroyed fort. He frowned before pouting. "Man!" He complained, climbing off of the girl to stare at his shattered work on the floor. "It took me FOREVER to make that!"_

_Sakura tilted her head and stood up slowly. She patted her blue skirt down and smoothed out her dark hair. Fixing her eyes on the blond when he turned back to her she murmured a small apology. "Gomen, I," she paused. '__What should I tell him? I can't very well say 'I thought your head was the sun'; I'd look like a fool_.' Although falling and bringing the boy down with her had accomplished making her into a fool already.

_The orphan huffed and gave his blocks a forlorn look, but after a moment he shrugged and turned back to Sakura, smiling. "That's okay, I could do it again," he assured._

_Sakura frowned at his kindness and looked down, ashamed. She bit her lip and brought the drawing close to her chin, never having once let go of it. "I am very sorry," she apologized again._

_Bright blue eyes widened as the boy caught sight of the paper in her hand. "Hey!" He yelled, snatching the picture away from her and staring at it. "This is mine!"_

_Sakura felt her lips pull into a smile, completely forgetting her embarrassment or the fact that the page had been yanked right out of her hands. "You made that?" She asked with awe._

_The blond boy nodded enthusiastically, still looking at his artwork. "Uh-huh. I drew it for baa-chan. She says I'm her favorite," he stated proudly._

_"It's pretty."_

_Naruto nodded. "Thank you. My name is Naruto. I'm six." He looked up at her and held up his drawing. "Why do you have this?"_

_Sakura hesitated for a moment before answering: "I'm Sakura, and I...Well I... I hoped that I could take home the person who drew it."_

_Naruto stared at her curiously. "Take me home?"_

_The girl blushed and looked down at her feet, folding her hands and drawing patterns with her thumb. "Adopt you."_

_Naruto stayed silent._

_She chanced a glance at him and looked away again. "If you want to be my brother. I promised I would love you a lot," she added to her proposal._

_A fine, blond brow went up, and Sakura saw the boy giving her an unsure look. "Uh..." Naruto eyed his drawing and looked up at her. "I don't know if I'm a good brother."_

_Sakura felt her heart shatter. Her hands fell limply to her sides at what she took as rejection. But just as quickly as her hope had died, it bloomed like a morning flower in her chest as Naruto grabbed her hand._

_She couldn't believe she had mistaken Naruto for the sun, because the boy's smile could put the sun to shame._

_"I don't know if I'm a good brother," he repeated, holding her gaze with the smile of angels. "But I promise I can be a great friend."  
_  
XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Naruto opened the door to his room and peeked out, looking up and down the hallway.

Although he was all for avoiding that bastard Uchiha, he _wasn't_ going to spend two whole months locked up in his room. However, he needed to be extremely careful not to even bump into the guy, lest he suffer Sakura's wrath and the pain of listening to her actually _defend _the asshole.

When he saw that the other man's door was closed, Naruto smiled and stepped out of his room in nothing but loose, blue sleeping pants. He made his path down the hallway, on his way to the spiraling staircase to go down and eat before he began his daily chores. Naruto's toes pushed into the soft carpet as he walked past the bathroom.

The next thing he knew, the bathroom door swung open, something yanked him inside and the door was slammed shut as he was shoved against it, someone's fingers digging into his biceps.

His eyes closed on impact, head spinning. A deep voice broke through his disoriented state: "And to think, I was afraid I'd have to wait until tonight to see you."

Naruto's eyes flew open and widened with surprise. Sasuke smirked down at him, pinning him to the door. "You kept me waiting, dobe. I was wondering when you were going to come out –"

"Let go of me!" Naruto ordered, a furious snarl on his face as he began to struggle from the other's grip, but Sasuke held steady.

Naruto growled. His body tensed and he was about to shove his knee into the other boy's crotch when Sakura's words reverberated through his mind and stopped him cold.

Sasuke smiled when the blond appeared to stop fighting. He loosened his grip and slowly skimmed his fingers down Naruto's golden arms with feather-like touches. Soft lips came down to place a kiss on a tan shoulder.

Naruto's heart began hammering in his chest and in a flash he shoved Sasuke away and spun around in an attempt to escape. Just as quickly, Sasuke shoved his body back into him, pressing Naruto between him and the door. He hastily grabbed the boy's wrists and held them down.

Naruto grunted and tried to elbow the dark haired man in the stomach, but his captive wrists were pulled forward so he couldn't move his arms. He began to panic: '_What if someone comes up and catches us like this? What the hell is this bastard doing?'_

Naruto came close to yelling out curse at the pale boy but he bit his tongue to stop himself. Respect. Sakura wanted Naruto to respect Sasuke.

The blond exhaled heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself as much as possible before speaking. "Please Uchiha-san," he murmured. "I'm not supposed to come near you."

Sasuke blinked. _'Uchiha-san? Why the hell did he call me that?'_ He knew Naruto didn't want to respect him, which was one of the things that had attracted Sasuke in the first place. The blond was putting on an act.

Sasuke smirked and pushed his lips against the boy's ear. "You can come all _over _me for all I care. In fact..." He moved Naruto's hand to slip inside his blue pants and the body beneath his stiffened. "Why don't we make you do just that?"

Despite himself, Naruto felt a blush stain his cheeks. He shook his head and tried to pull his wrist back. "Please," he said again. "She told me not to be near you."

"And what?" Sasuke quipped. "You're going to listen to her like a little bitch?"

A burst of anger erupted in Naruto's chest. _'Screw respect! Too many insults are NOT something I am willing to put up with! Especially not from some pompous, disgusting rich fuck.'_

"It's not about listening to her!" Naruto yelled. "You're a fucking bastard asshole and I'm fucking _happy _to stay away from you! I _want _to stay away from you –"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Sasuke said, more in accusation or affirmation than an actual question.

Naruto completely froze, his body like stone.

Sasuke chuckled at the response. "You are. I can see it in the way you look at her."

"Be quiet," Naruto growled.

"Although I can't see why, considering what an annoying bitch she is –"

"Shut up!" he screamed.

"Especially to you."

Naruto began jerking wildly. "Stop it! Shut the fuck up!" His head twisted to the other boy, glaring murder at him. "You don't know _anything _about us! Not one fucking thing!"

Naruto's body went rigid when Sasuke's hand suddenly wrapped around his shaft, pinning the blond's wrist between his arm and a bronzed hip.

Sasuke smirked and squeezed the cock in his hand. He gave a hot, breathy laugh into Naruto's ear: "Maybe you _like _being treated like shit. Maybe if _I _treat you like shit, you'll fall in love with me too, ne?"

Naruto's breathing was short and heavy, face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "I hate you... I _hate _you! Get the fuck off me!"

"You hate me?" Sasuke scoffed. "And here I am, thinking you _owe _me."

Curiosity appeared on Naruto's face before he scowled. "What the fuck are you going on about? I don't owe you shit." He gasped as he was suddenly flung to the counter and Sasuke grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in the mirror.

Naruto watched Sasuke tilt his head to expose the underside of his pale jaw, which was colored with a dark bruise. Naruto smiled in satisfaction at the blemish, momentarily forgetting that hand on his dick. "Bitching about a little bruise?" He asked. "You deserved it."

Sasuke glared at him through the mirror. "I don't know why you think this is so goddamn funny. Because for every minute I have this bruise, you're paying me back for it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you –" he broke off, breath catching as Sasuke began stroking his penis.

"Starting _now_," the Uchiha breathed.

Naruto shuddered violently. He yelled out in frustration and threw his weight back, slamming Sasuke against the wall and trying to pull away from him.

Sasuke only squeezed the blond boy tighter, and soon Naruto was panting as his hand worked.

Naruto jerked and grabbed the pale wrist, trying to pull it out of his pants. "Stop it!" He screamed, feeling all the blood in his body rushing to his cock.

Sasuke kept his hand firm, tightening his fingers and shortening his pumps. The boy was half-hard, as was he.

Naruto felt pressure build up behind his eyes. "Stop! You can't do this to her!"

Sasuke growled. '_How can this moron even **think **about that pink leech in a moment like this?_' He pushed forward, trapping the blond between himself and the door again. He started grinding himself against Naruto's backside and pushed their sweaty cheeks together, hand never once stopping. "You can't just be quiet and enjoy it? Forget about her."

Naruto shook his head with half-lidded eyes. "I can't do this to her! Let go of me!" He yanked at Sasuke's hand but it just kept moving, building the pleasure with every hard stroke. "You fucking bastard! Let _go_!" He cried desperately.

Sasuke smirked: the blond's words were completely contradicting his actions. He felt the warm fingers loosen around his pale wrist and dark hips began thrusting into his hand, pushed forward by his own. Sasuke bit his lip. He grabbed the other boy's free wrist, trapping it against the door and ground his erection between Naruto's crack through the thin cloth of his pants.

Naruto was whimpering quietly, on the verge of tears. His mind was screaming, urging, begging for it to stop, but his body was shivering from the hot pleasure flaring though his veins – from the hardness rubbing at his ass and teasing the back of his balls.

Nobody had ever touched him like this.

Naruto hit his forehead against the door, rolling his hips with nearly involuntary movements. His lips were parting silently and he could feel Sasuke's wet shirt sticking to his back as the dark boy slammed into him from behind. "Stop, stop...ah, stop..." Naruto's pleas broke off with a low moan, the bite behind them evaporating as pleasure drove over sense.

Sasuke snorted, hips jerking furiously as he ground himself into Naruto. He stroked the servant faster and laughed at a loud groan that fell from the blond's luscious lips. "You seem like a screamer," he teased. "You gonna scream for me?"

Naruto was panting heavily, his mind at war with his body. He managed to push a few sane words out through the thick cloud of lust. "You son of a bitch," he rasped. "They'll...hear..." he trailed off again, words melting into moans.

God, he hoped everyone did hear. He hoped they all came rushing in and caught them as they were. Naruto would get hell for it, but the other fucker would get his share too. Maybe Sakura would finally come to her senses.

Sasuke groaned softly. He felt the scorching heat gathering in his lower half. He tightened his fist, making Naruto cry out. "Not a chance dobe," he said. "There's no one here but you, me – ahh – and two servants in the garden."

Naruto's eyes widened before quickly screwing shut as something tightened in his abdomen.

Sasuke chuckled sadistically. "C'mon baby, I'm gonna make you cum right into my hand. And when I do, no one will hear you scream but me." He abruptly shoved his other hand into the blue pants and grabbed Naruto's balls, squeezing them while he jerked him off.

Naruto snapped, thought process abandoning him as he burst beneath Sasuke's fingers. His vision burned white as a scream tore from his throat. Behind him, Sasuke had bit deep into his tan shoulder, the blond's scream pulling him to the brink of pleasure as he came against the boy's ass.

They breathed heavily for a few moments, until Sasuke sighed, satisfied, and pulled his hands out of Naruto's pants. He turned to the sink and washed them off, then looked back at Naruto, who stood utterly silent on quivering legs, haunting blue eyes wide and focused on nothing.

Sasuke smirked at the blond. "Thanks for the quickie," he said, then pushed the other out of the way and walked out, shutting the door as he left.

Naruto didn't feel it, hadn't heard him leave. He barely realized it was over. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, slumping on the tiled floor, his pants uncomfortably warm and sticky, breathing shallow. A wave of guilt threatened to make him sick.

Naruto stared at his pants. Then hesitantly raised his eyes to the door.

It started with one hot tear against his cheek, then two, until he was on the floor, sobbing with the desperation of a person who cannot remember how to breathe.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke slid his tie from around his neck and held it in his hand, shutting the door behind him as he walked to the bed.

He'd just come from dinner with Sakura and her parents, and had dressed for the occasion.

A smirk tugged at his mouth: Naruto had served their food.

His mind traveled to that morning and the events in the bathroom. That blond had one of the tightest asses Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of beating himself against, and if the dobe thought Sasuke was through with him, he was sorely mistaken.

Sasuke chuckled throatily to himself and stood up, threading his free hand through his hair as he made his way to the vanity. He let the tie slip past his fingers and pile onto the surface of the wood, then looked down at it.

That was when a sliver of white caught his eye, peeking out from a slightly open drawer. The Uchiha's brow furrowed as he reached down to pull it open fully.

What he found made his features twist up in confusion. He reached for the paper, hand closing around the edge and bringing the thing up to examine it. His gaze narrowed as he stared at the picture.

_'Is that... is that supposed to be fox? Why the hell is there some kid's drawing in this drawer?  
_  
He tilted his head and pulled it closer.

"He drew it."

Sasuke spun around, nearly ripping himself out of his own skin as he found Sakura standing behind him. He gasped and placed a hand over his racing heart. "Christ Sakura!" He yelled, glaring at the girl. "You nearly gave me a damn heart attack!"

Sakura glanced at him and gently pulled the picture from his hands. She stared at it for a while before licking her lips. "He drew it," she repeated.

Sasuke's breathing evened out through his nose and he slowly lowered his hand. He didn't need to ask who the "he" was that Sakura was referring to. "Why is it here?" He questioned, "I thought you hated him."

Sakura looked back at him. "I do." She stepped forward and gingerly laid the paper back inside the drawer. "But things were different back then." Sasuke watched with mild interest as she slid the drawer closed, her green eyes staying on it. "And some of those things… I haven't completely let go of."

Sasuke eyed her strangely, then shifted to stare at the shut drawer.

"Sasuke-kun."

His gaze flicked to the pink haired girl at the sound of his name.

Sakura swallowed and looked up at him. "I don't ask too many things of you, but I ask that you do not open this again, or bring this up with me."

The words surprised Sasuke. Sakura never actually _ordered _him to do anything. In fact, he'd never seen her so serious before in his life. The only times that he'd seen her remotely as serious were linked with Naruto. Sasuke stared at her shortly and nodded.

Seeming satisfied with his response, Sakura smiled and stretched up to kiss his cheek. She whispered "good night" and left.

Sasuke watched her go and then glanced down at the drawer again.

He turned and walked back to his bed.


	4. Mistaken Love

**Chapter 4: Mistaken Love**

Sakura smiled as she pulled her white teacup to her lips and sipped on the hot liquid, her long pink hair braided and thrown over her shoulder.

Sasuke sat across from her at the small table, his denim-clad legs crossed as he stared at a trail of ants on the ground, each one holding a small bread crumb and carrying the treasures back to their colony.

The couple was outside in the garden, seated at a tiny, round umbrella table that offered a cone of shade from the glaring white heat of the sun.

Sasuke liked that particular section of the estate. It was filled with a diverse manner of greenery, some plants that weren't even native to this area, and vast myriads of flowers that waved in the cool breeze, each brightly colored enough to be spotted from miles away.

It was all so perfect. Sasuke found it humorously deceiving actually, considering all the ridiculous drama that had been taking over.

Sakura set her cup down on the glass table with a light _clank _and crossed her arms on the surface. "So, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's coal eyes flicked to her direction, finding a small smile aimed at him.

The girl giggled softly and tilted her head. "I was wondering what flower arrangements you would like to have at the wedding." She looked up thoughtfully and placed a finger on her chin. "I thought perhaps a mixture of different colored roses." She brightened and spread out her arms in the shape of a large bowl. "A big bouquet of them as a centerpiece on every table! Does that sound nice to you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't care about –" he stopped himself, almost saying 'the damn wedding', but then he remembered: that was all he was supposed to care about.

The young man sighed with exasperation and stared at the woman across the table. "I mean... I don't care for doing that sort of thing. I'm sure whatever you choose will be... lovely, Sakura," he stated with as much sincerity as he could muster.

His fiancé showed utter flattery at his words and placed one of her hands over his. "Oh thank you Sasuke-kun! But I want your opinions too! You're as much a part of this as I am! In fact, you're half of it!"

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura smiled and patted his hand before pulling her own back and folding them on her lap, remembering he wasn't one for contact. "Now, what do you think about the roses? Should we put them somewhere besides the tables?" She asked.

Sasuke glared at her lightly. _'How about shoved up–' _

His thoughts cut off at a buzzing that came to life in his pocket. Sakura blinked as Sasuke pulled out his phone and held up a finger to silence her. He flipped it open and read the ID, eyes widening the smallest bit before glancing at her. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

The girl gave him a blank look before shaking her head and nodding once. "Of course, go ahead Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded to her and stood up, pressing the talk button as he did and walking away from the girl. He pulled the device to his ear, a smirk on his lips. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

The man on the other line chuckled: "Wedding preparations, I'm assuming."

Sasuke rounded a large rose-bush and stopped beside a spurting fountain, shoving his free hand into his pocket, out of hearing distance from Sakura. "You do know what assuming does, yes? It makes an ass out of you."

The man waited for him to say the rest, becoming irked when Sasuke didn't and completed the expression for him: "And me."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "I already said that."

The other snorted a laugh. "Yes, you are a clever one aren't you?"

Sasuke smiled and looked at the fountain. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Just to congratulate my otouto on his beautiful engagement with his beautiful bride."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, real beautiful. Weren't you the one who just called me clever? We both know that load of crap is not the reason you're calling me."

The elder Uchiha chuckled deeply. "No, I suppose it isn't. But I have heard a piece of interesting news – what is this about you staying at your bride's home? Taking our false affections a bit far, aren't we Sasuke?"

Dark brows bunched up in confusion. _'How would you know? You've been disowned and kicked out.'_

After a moment of thought Sasuke shrugged, deciding he didn't really care how his brother came about information of a family he no longer belonged to. His lips tilted: "Who says my affections for her are false?"

"Do not take me for a fool, Sasuke."

"Aniki, only fools let their emotions control their lives. You've shown very clearly that yours influence your decisions. So in my book, you are a fool."

"I fell in love with him; you cannot 'control' things like that."

Sasuke snorted. "Then you are a fool for falling in love, _especially _with him. What the hell were you thinking? Didn't you two consider the shame it would bring our lineage?"

"Father got rid of him and I fairly quickly; there was no affect on it. But I don't expect you to understand where I'm coming from; it isn't as though you've ever been in love before."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Che... love is for the weak." He paused and opened his eyes again. "How are you? Are you two getting off well?" He caught himself and quickly changed his words, "And by getting off I mean _living_, not... getting off."

Itachi laughed softly. "Yes, as well as can be expected."

Sasuke smiled, glad that his brother was holding up well. Personally, who he had chosen to spend his life with slightly disturbed Sasuke, and he had never cared much for the man, but Sasuke loved his brother and was overly supportive of him. Even if he could not show it outward or in public, Itachi knew he could turn to his otouto for anything.

Most of the time, they refused contact with one another because, like Sasuke, Itachi cared deeply for his brother. He did not like to risk the boy's position in the Uchiha family by speaking to his long forgotten sibling.

"Ano, what is this call really about?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi frowned at the inquiry. "I know you're not over there to bond with your future wife, Sasuke. I'll admit, I don't know the exact reason you've gone over there. However, I know you well enough to assume that you've gone for something that was shown to you at that house. You always did go to drastic measures to get what you want."

Sasuke smirked. _Well, well, well, you aren't so much of a fool after all. _

"It's a boy," Sasuke told him. Mentioning it would make sure Itachi didn't go snooping around and screw things up. Besides, his brother already knew about his furtive attraction to men.

"A boy?"

"Yes. A servant, actually. A very ardent one. His name is Naruto. He's quite amusing to be honest."

Itachi smiled. "You speak fondly of him."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, even though Itachi couldn't see it. "He's in love with my fiancé."

Itachi slowly raised a brow. "Is he now? That's very... interesting."

"He becomes infuriated when I speak ill of her, but I enjoy toying with him."

The older boy caught the sadistic tone of Sasuke's words. A small knot tied in his stomach. "Sasuke, you aren't doing anything that could harm your reputation, are you?"

"And if I am? No one will know."

"That isn't wise Sasuke, what have you done with this boy so far?" He froze, eyes narrowing: "Or will it be more accurate if I say _to _this boy?"

Sasuke felt his lips spread out farther. "It was nice speaking to you, aniki."

"What? Wait –"

"I hope we can do it again soon."

"Sasuke! Don't you dare –"

"Goodbye." Sasuke hung up and snapped his phone shut.

Sasuke didn't enjoy it when Itachi's 'big brother protective mode' meddled in his affairs. He would do anything to make sure Sasuke didn't wind up like he had, or at least try and talk him out of anything that could.

But Sasuke was sure that screwing around with the little blond wouldn't mess up anything. It wasn't as though it was going to be a prolonged thing. Naruto was just another name for his list, that was all.

_'My very, very, long list. One fuck and I'll be through with him, just like everyone else.'_

He was just having fun playing with him a bit before he got there.

Sasuke tucked his phone into his pocket and looked back to where Sakura was probably still waiting for him. He grinned and turned, walking away in the opposite direction.  
****

x-X-0-X-x

**The Night Before….**

Naruto sighed heavily as he replayed what had happened in the bathroom earlier that day, like a nightmare that shadowed his every thought.

_'How could that pale fucker have done that to Sakura? How can he disrespect her that way? Why can't he be grateful for her love? Why did he have to take advantage of it and drag me into it as well, when I'm already hurting enough?'_

Naruto wouldn't hate Uchiha so much if he actually loved Sakura. He might have even grown to like him, knowing how happy he made her. The fact that he didn't love her, didn't even so much as _care _for her hurt Naruto. It hurt him because she didn't deserve that, any of it. She deserved what Naruto would give her if she showered him with half the emotion she gave to the Uchiha.

Naruto's lips tightened. _'What is that bastard doing with that emotion? He's spitting on it, stepping on it and ripping it to shreds.'_ Uchiha had tossed her love aside and turned around to jerk Naruto off in a bathroom.

Blue eyes widened. '_How could I have done that to Sakura? How could I?'_ He'd moaned and cried and screamed for that son of a bitch. The guilt eating away at him made his stomach twist and his chest burn.

Naruto's fingers came up to lightly skim over the lines on his cheeks. Memories the touch brought up lit his face with a smile before it fell to a frown.

Of course the first thing he'd wanted to do was tell Sakura what had happened, but after he thought about it, the Uchiha had already gotten what he wanted. Even if Sakura were to dump the pompous ass after Naruto told her – which would greatly satisfy the blond – she would also never forgive Naruto for being part of it, let alone for being the one to tell her.

Naruto decided that as long as it stayed as a guilty memory and never happened again, he would let it go. That he would not risk more hatred from Sakura for something that again, he'd really had no control over.

The sound of his door opening jarred Naruto from his thoughts. He looked up to find Ruka standing at the doorway. Her dark hair was done in curls, perfect ringlets falling to her pale shoulders, a silky, black dress hugging her frame and pooling at her feet, the neckline dropping all the way down to her navel. The light in his room was off, so the brightness of the hallway shone in from behind her, framing her as a silhouette, making a sinister picture.

Naruto's whole body flushed, as it always did whenever this woman was near him. His gaze quickly shot to the floor. Five years since the incident and he still could not look her in the eyes.

Ruka stared at the boy and sighed softly, turning her attention to the staircase. "My husband wants you to handle dinner. Please come down soon," she said calmly, voice carrying no real emotion.

Naruto nodded. He flinched when she closed the door, even though the action had been quiet and gentle.

Five years and still she acted as though nothing happened.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**  
_**  
Haruno Estate - 12 years ago...**_

_Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief as she placed the last of the paint cans down on top of the white tarp. She stood up straight and wiped the sweat off her brow._

_Naruto glanced at the rainbow of paints before looking at his new sister curiously. "Why are we going to paint?" He asked._

_Sakura gave him an odd look. "Because it's **your **room."_

_Naruto blinked and smiled slightly. His room. He liked the sound of that. At the orphanage, he had had to share a room with three other boys._

_He looked back at the large, four-poster bed. "Is that mine too?"_

_Sakura nodded, picking her brown hair up in a ponytail. "Of course. All yours."_

_His smile grew wider. The little blond could barely believe it. For his whole life 'bed' had meant half of one bunk bed to share with someone else._

_'What am I gonna do with all this new space?' He paused momentarily, blinking twice and smiling when he realized the simplicity of the answer. ' Whatever I want.'_

_Naruto clapped his hands happily and turned back to the paint, brows furrowing when he noticed something. "Hey... where are the brushes?"_

_Sakura grinned: "Right here."_

_She fell to her knees and dunked both her hands into a can of yellow paint then pulled them back out and smiled up at her new brother, yellow droplets running down her bare arms._

_"Awesome!" Naruto yelled with excitement before falling down with her and shoving his hands into a can of orange paint._

_Sakura touched a hand to the wall and drew a circle with her forefinger and then some straight lines poking out from it. She pointed to the picture. "That's what I thought you were when I saw you!" She exclaimed, smiling at the boy next to her._

_Naruto pulled back from leaving a handprint on the wall. He blinked twice at the girl's drawing. "You... thought I was a sponge?"_

_Sakura made a face. "No! The sun!"_

_The golden haired boy tilted his head. "Why?"_

_Sakura shrugged with a small tilt of her lips and started coloring in the yellow circle. "Your hair looks like it."_

_"Oh!" He grinned and dipped one hand into a can of red paint, trailing a finger across the white canvas to make two humps on the wall under his orange hand. When he finished, he leaned back. "This is what I thought when I saw you."_

_Sakura turned to his picture and laughed quietly. _

_It was a heart._

_"Why?" She asked._

_Naruto looked at her and shrugged as she had done. He poked the tip of her nose, leaving a red dot. "Because you're pretty," he said._

_"Hey!" The girl cried, although she was flattered that he thought she was pretty. She shoved her hand into a green can and pulled it out, only to press it against Naruto's cheek in a playful slap._

_Naruto swatted the appendage away. "Not that much!" He yelled before drawing a blue line across her forehead._

_Moments later they were on each other, drawing over each other's faces and giggling uncontrollably. Their nanny came in to check on them, only to find the children sprawled on the floor covered head to toe in paint._

_It wasn't long before Naruto found himself naked in a tub filled with bubbles, the paint slowly washing away from his body._

_The woman finished taking off Sakura's skirt and panties and stood up. "I'm going to put your clothes to wash. You two made a real mess. Hurry and clean up so I can cook lunch for you," she said before leaving the room._

_"Hai, Nana," Sakura said as she watched the Nanny leave._

_Naruto blushed when Sakura came running up to the side of the tub and moved to climb in. He stopped her with a foamy hand. "What are you doing?"_

_She tilted her head. "Getting in. I need a bath."_

_Naruto's blush deepened. "We have to take turns."_

_Sakura shook her head. "Nana said 'now'."_

_"She did not!"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to protest when her eyes suddenly caught what was between Naruto's legs beneath the water. She blinked and pointed to it. "What's that?" She asked bluntly._

_"What?" Naruto looked to where she was pointing and eyed her strangely. "My peepee."_

_The girl gave his penis a curious look. "It's weird... can I touch it?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Touch yours!"_

_Sakura looked down at her own privates and frowned. "But I don't have one."_

_Naruto cocked his head and peeked over the tub, then shot back with a horrified gasp. "Where is it?!"_

_The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Let me touch yours."_

_Naruto shook his head rapidly and closed his legs. "No way! You already broke yours off!"_

_A sharp intake of breath pulled the children's attention to the door where Sakura's mother stood with a hand over her mouth._

_She had come home early._

_"What is going on here? Sakura why are you covered in paint?" She questioned and moved to pick up her daughter. She glanced at Naruto and bent down to wipe her thumb across his cheek, picking up more dripping paint. "You too Naruto? What happened?"_

_"Mommy why don't I have one of those?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring Ruka's questioning as she pointed to Naruto's penis again._

_The woman's eyes widened and she turned Sakura's face away. "Where is Nana?"_

_"Mommy!" Sakura cried, trying to look back at the tub._

_Naruto stared up at his adopted mother. "She's washing our clothes. We had to clean up."_

_"Together?"_

_The blond shrugged with a light flush. "She said so. But I told Sakura to take turns."_

_Ruka smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Thank you sweet-heart. Go ahead and finish up your bath."_

_Naruto nodded and watched Ruka turn and leave, Sakura pouting at him over her shoulder. He gave her a grin._

_And wouldn't you know it; the action melted her anger like ice under the sun. She grinned right back._  
**  
XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

The moonlight spilling in from the window illuminated Naruto as he rolled off his bed and slid his hand between the mattress and the box spring.

He pulled out a frog wallet bloated with cash. With deft movements – as he didn't like to have the wallet out for too long – the blond reached for the pants he'd worn that day lying on the floor and pulled out a roll of money from a pocket. He stuffed it into the frog and closed it back up.

Even though he'd been forced into servitude, Sakura's father did pay him for his work – once a month. It wasn't much, but he'd been saving for years and he almost had enough to accomplish his goal.

He sighed and pushed the frog wallet back into its hiding spot, pulling out another animal, a stuffed fox.

Naruto stared at the smiling creature in his hands and pulled it to his chest, hugging it. His eyes slid closed.

"Playing with dolls, dobe?"

Naruto froze, lids flying open. The door to his room shut and his heart picked up speed as footsteps neared him.

Never had Naruto hated so much the fact that his room did not have a lock.


	5. Unattainable Love

**Chapter 5: Unattainable Love**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto seethed, still not looking at the boy now standing right behind him.

Sasuke's lips tilted and he placed a hand on his hip, "Well that's not very nice. Now I'll have to punish you for using such disrespectful language."

Naruto tightened into himself and ground his teeth. "Get the fuck out. Leave me alone." A gasp ripped from his throat when Sasuke suddenly snatched the fox plushie out of his hands. He shot up from the ground and lunged for the animal but Sasuke, who had a good few inches on him, held it up high out of his reach.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed, eyes locked on the small toy. "You mother fucker! Give it to me!"

Sasuke smirked and quickly tangled his free hand into Naruto's hair. "All right." He yanked Naruto's head back harshly and exposed his neck, then leaned down and bit into the soft flesh, giving it a fervent suck.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried and shoved the boy away.

Sasuke's lips released him with a loud 'smack' as he stumbled back a few steps from the push, dropping the fox. Naruto grabbed it off the floor and hastily shoved it back into its spot with his frog. He turned back to Sasuke, snarling when the pale bastard grinned at him while straightening himself. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? What part of 'leave me the fucking _hell_ alone' don't you get?"

Sasuke snorted and stepped closer to the other, effectively causing him to step back. "What the hell are you talking about, baka? I've as much a right to your services as anyone else."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some fucking prostitute! Stay the hell away from me!" Naruto ordered, swinging out his arm for extra measure.

Sasuke chuckled and suddenly slammed his hands on either side of the blond's head, having backed him into a wall. "What do prostitutes do, Naruto?"

"Don't you _dare_ use my name!"

"I'll use any part of you I please. Prostitutes _serve_. And that's what you are. A _servant_."

"I wasn't born a servant! I was _part _of this family once you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly with surprise before narrowing, "I don't care what you were. All that matters is what you _are_." He moved closer and rolled his hips into Naruto's but was abruptly pushed back.

Naruto held Sasuke's hips at a safe distance and glared at the other boy. "No," he breathed, "You're not going to do it again."

Sasuke snickered and cupped the blond's crotch, making him gasp. "And do you really think I give a damn about what you say?"

Naruto whimpered and used all his weight to shove the Uchiha away, then ran past him to the door. But Sasuke was quick to grab him and take them to the floor, Naruto on his knees while Sasuke hovered above him.

The blond was breathing heavily. He started jerking with wild movements, "Let go of me damn it! I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell her all this shit you're doing to me!"

Sasuke grunted as he tried to hold the swinging blond down. "She might break up with me," he warned.

"I want her to!" Naruto yelled. "I _want_ you away from her! You don't care about her! You fucking bastard, you don't _deserve_ her!"

Sasuke growled and pushed him down fully to the floor, their bodies pressed unbearably close. "She'll never believe you," he breathed. "Even if you came bleeding out of your ass from me shoving my dick inside you, she wouldn't believe you. You know she wouldn't. She'd hate you even more for making up lies about me."

Naruto's body went stiff. His eyes grew wide and flooded with the threat of tears as realization dawned on him:

Sasuke was absolutely right.

The blond felt a cold shiver run down his spine and hung his head, heart nearly stopping in his chest. "You bastard...you're so goddamn evil, I hope you burn in hell," he whispered.

Sasuke grinned and jerked the boy's head up with a hand under his chin. "How about a blowjob?"

"You're disgusting," Naruto murmured quietly. The tone of the words making it sound like he was sad for the other...or maybe for himself. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Not for you," Sasuke corrected. "For me."

"What the hell makes you think I wanna touch you?" Naruto asked, voice still soft and calm, as if the fire inside him had died. His breath caught as Sasuke suddenly hoisted him off the floor and slammed his back up against a wall.

Sasuke made sure he was the only thing that filled Naruto's sight before speaking, "You still owe me. I told you you're paying me back for this fucking bruise you left on me you little shit." He shoved his knee between the boy's legs and began kneading his dick. "You can bitch at me and curse all you like, it won't change anything. Because I'm not gonna stop," the blond gasped at a particularly rough rub, "until it's gone."

Naruto's eyes had gone half-mast at the sensations, but his mind was soaking up every word. "You're saying -ah- you'll stop...hah- when the bruise -ahn!- when it goes away?"

Sasuke moved to pin the blond's wrists over his head, making his shirt ride up and reveal a smooth line of caramel-colored skin. He licked his lips, eyes fogging with lust. "That's all the time I'll need," he said.

Naruto's thoughts were cloudy. His head fell forward and he tried to buck Sasuke away from him, but all he succeeded in doing was increasing the friction that had him panting already.

He realized that he was like a trapped animal. Telling Sakura would only end in his own pain. Refusing Sasuke's advances wouldn't do much either, considering the asshole was just going to force him into it anyway.

He was cornered.

Naruto gasped loudly at the complete hardness now digging into his cock. His hands fisted above him and he glanced at the bruise that marred Sasuke's skin.

It was already lighter than yesterday.

If it healed that quickly, Naruto would only need to endure this for another day or two at most. Even if it tore him up inside while he did. But how could he be sure this fucker wasn't lying? "Promise me," he ordered.

Sasuke's gaze roved over his face, beads of sweat collecting at his brow while he ground into the blond. "What?"

Naruto opened his mouth to repeat himself, but his words were caught in a small mewl when Sasuke stopped moving and just pressed their bodies tight against one another. He could feel the other's breath ghosting over his flushed features, and he fought back the urge to spit in the Uchiha's face. "You have to promise." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. "Promise you'll stop doing this to Sakura. Promise you'll stop...coming after me when the bruise goes away."

Sasuke scowled at him, not enjoying being told what to do."Why the fuck should I do that? I don't have to do anything for you. You're lucky I even let you come yesterday in the bathroom, I was going to leave you there."

"Promise and I'll listen to you. Don't, and I'll fight you every time you come and do this fucking shit to me."

Sasuke stared at him, considering the proposal. He'd rather not have to catch and pin the boy every time he wanted to fuck around with him. And if Naruto was cooperative, that would make it easier to screw him when Sasuke felt it was time to.

And in exchange for what? Two little words? Sasuke wasn't planning on spending more than a couple of more days with the blond anyway. So why not? "Fine," he agreed. "I promise."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto found himself thrown to the floor and pulled to his knees, sight in line with Sasuke's hands which were hastily unfastening his pants. He flinched and looked up at the boy. "Wait- I-" he shut his mouth when Sasuke's erection sprang out, waiting for him.

Naruto cringed back with a deep blush, until Sasuke growled and grabbed the blond by his hair, jerking him forward. "Get to it," he demanded.

Naruto shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. "I can't," he begged. "I don't know-"

Sasuke pushed the boy's head back and shoved a thumb between his quivering, petal pink lips. He pushed the digit down against a wet tongue and slid it across. "This," he groaned. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Naruto's molars, then slowly trailed it over the inside of his cheek. "Just wrap your pretty little mouth around my dick, and suck it." He pulled his thumb out and used the hold on his hair to guide Naruto's lips to the head of his cock.

A cold chill swept down Naruto's back. He licked his lips and wrapped a shaky hand around the organ.

Blanking out his thoughts, Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth, enveloping the penis within a moist cavern of unbearable heat.

Sasuke's head was immediately thrown back as he released a long, drawn out moan. His hips bucked forward, and he felt Naruto grab at one to hold him back.

Naruto swallowed and exhaled heavily through his nose. He took as much as he could without choking, covering what remained with his hand, and gave an experimental suck.

Sasuke's head dipped with a small "ah," and Naruto's eyes widened a bit when the pale boy started pulling at his hair, only to push it back in. "C'mon," he breathed throatily. "Suck."

Naruto did as he was told. With Sasuke moving his head for him, he sucked in until his cheeks were hallow from the action.

Sasuke moaned and tossed his head to the side. "_Tongue_," he choked out between soft pants.

Naruto's stomach flipped at the command. He tentatively laved at the underside of the cock, then probed at the head with the inexperienced muscle.

Nevertheless, a guttural moan tore from Sasuke's lips. The sound was like a ball of ice that settled in the pit of Naruto's being, because that was when it really struck him:

He was pleasuring Sasuke. Willingly.

Naruto suddenly felt sick. Disgusted with himself. His dick, which had hardened from Sasuke's earlier grinding, was now softening as the storm of lust dispersed under the harsh rays of reality.

He didn't want to do this. He wanted this to stop. _He_ wanted to make it stop.

So he did it the only way he could think of.

Naruto knocked Sauske's hands out of his hair and grabbed at both pale hips. He began pulling Sasuke in and out of his mouth in quick succession. Sucking faster. Swallowing deeper. Ending it quicker.

Sasuke's arms flew up to fold over his eyes, which were screwed shut in ecstasy. "Fuck yes!" he yelled, not even having enough sense left to contemplate Naruto's sudden enthusiasm. He brought a fist to his mouth and bit down on the knuckles, then opened his eyes to stare at the blond beneath him.

Naruto had his own eyes shut and furrowed slightly, and the erotic image of his cock disappearing over and over again between those lips burned into Sasuke's memory.

With one last, hard suck, Sasuke released himself into the boy's waiting mouth. He hunched forward. "_Yes_," he moaned.

When Naruto tasted a hot stream of bittersweet cum on his tongue, he quickly jerked away from the other, Sasuke's penis slipping out of his mouth in the process. He spat on the ground and wiped his mouth, eyes wide and watery, breathing labored.

Sasuke was still catching his breath from the intense orgasm when something caught his eye.

His brow bunched up in disgust. "Oh, fuck no." The baka had spat semen right on his foot!

Sasuke growled and shot his gaze to the blond.

Naruto had a hand on his chest, panting when suddenly a foot tapped under his chin and fingers wound into his hair. He looked up to find Sasuke glaring down at him. "Lick it off."

Naruto's body stiffened. His eyes flicked to the white spot before he turned back to Sasuke and shook his head in a pleaful manner.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Do it!"

Naruto hesitated, but then he leaned down and quickly swiped his tongue over the blemish, picking it up in one sweep. He was about to spit it back out on the floor when a hand abruptly clapped over his mouth. He looked straight ahead into Sasuke's bottomless, black eyes. "_Swallow_ it."

Naruto's chest tightened. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then let out a hot breath against Sasuke's palm to show him it was gone. The Uchiha let go of him and stood up with a smirk. "See? Not so bad. I knew you had it in you all along." He chuckled softly and tucked his dick back into his pants, zipped them up.

Naruto was shivering violently on the ground, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I hate you," he whispered.

Sasuke grinned and pushed the blond head back.

Then his grin fell away, stomach twisting painfully.

Hot tears streamed down whiskered cheeks, as Naruto stared at him with flooded bright blue eyes.

The sight was heart-wrenching, and Sasuke had to shove the boy away to stop himself from trying to comfort him. "What the fuck are you crying for?" he asked angrily.

Naruto let out a broken sob. "I hate you...so fucking much," he murmured.

Sasuke stepped back, confused. No one had ever _cried_ from being with him before. Even if he'd left them straight after a meaningless fuck, everyone always fawned and showered him with attention and desire.

There was a horrible plunge that dropped from the base of his throat to the pit of his stomach, and an urge to vomit suddenly filled his body.

Those eyes were still staring at him, making it worse.

And for once in his life...Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He didn't know what to say, what to think...the blond's expression was burning him from the inside out.

Sasuke was at a complete loss. So he did the one thing he knew he was best at: He turned away without one word, and he left.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 9 years ago..._**

_Naruto nearly bounced with excitement as Sakura stood before him with a smile on her lips. "Now, I know you wanted a real one. But I got you what I could, okay?"_

_The blond nodded eagerly, holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers._

_Sakura giggled and pulled a fox plushie from behind her back. She held it up to him. "Happy birthday Naruto-nii-chan!"_

_Naruto gasped and grabbed the animal right out her hands, holding it to his chest. "I love it! Thank you!" he said, nuzzling the furry thing._

_Sakura looked down, her smile shrinking to a small line. "I'm glad. And I promise, one day," she shot up to him, a full blown grin on her face, "I'll get you a real one!"_

_Naruto nodded at her and stared at his new toy. "I know you will," he whispered._

_Sakura ran to his side to hug him and pulled him to his bed. They climbed up and sat cross-legged. "So what did Okasan and Otosan get you?" she asked._

_Naruto frowned and tightened himself around the fox. "Well," he started. "I think Haruno-san might have forgotten."_

_Sakura's eyes slowly grew in size, her lips pulling down at the corners. "What? No way...he didn't even say anything to you?"_

_Naruto glanced at her. "Does he ever?"_

_Sakura's father was never very affectionate with Naruto. Never had been. He wasn't cruel to him either, it was more like he just...ignored his presence. So much so that Naruto had never grown out of the habit of calling him "Haruno-san", which the man didn't really seem to mind if he did. _

_Her mother, however, was a different story. She showered Naruto with all kinds of praise and laughed at his little pranks. She kissed him goodbye whenever he went off to school and hello when he returned. She tucked him in at night and treated him like her very own, as if he'd shared the same womb with Sakura from the very beginning. _

_She made him comfortable enough to call her mother, which would slip out from Naruto's lips of its own accord every now and again._

_He smiled. "Okasan made me a huge cake. We can have it after dinner."_

_Sakura smiled back at him. "You see? Don't worry about father. He's just...he's a busy person."_

_"But he treats you nice," Naruto complained. "He tells you he loves you."_

_"Oh, Naruto," she sighed, gently placing her hand over his. And after a moment, she squeezed it. "You know what?" she said. "It doesn't matter. You know why?"_

_Naruto looked at her and shook his head._

_"Because **I** love you. That's all that matters. And I'll always love you.__"_

_The words pulled Naruto's lips into a beaming smile. His eyes trailed down to the stuffed fox in his hand. "Yeah," he said. "I love you too."_

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto slowly walked into the living room, on his way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water before heading off to bed.

He'd thought that everyone else was asleep already, so you can imagine his surprise to find both Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the couch in the room. Sakura's lips were moving with quick excitement as Sasuke listened to her pointless chatter with an annoyed expression.

They both turned to him at his entry, causing him to stiffen and blush. "A-ano...I didn't know anyone was down here, I apologize."

Sasuke raised a brow at the blond, his earlier panic having been buried away for now as he stared at the boy.

Sakura scowled at him. "What do you want? You're interrupting my time with Sasuke-kun, get out of here."

Naruto tipped his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"Wait," Sasuke called.

Naruto froze. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple before he turned in one slow movement. "Sorry...was there something you wanted?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed softly, brows knitting at his forehead. "Uchiha-san," he added reluctantly.

"I'm thirsty," Sasuke said.

Naruto growled under his breath.

Sakura agreed with him, "Yes, me too. Bring us some water." She pointed to the connecting kitchen beside them, separating the rooms with a counter.

Naruto nodded at her and glared lightly at Sasuke before going into the small kitchen and opening a cupboard. He grabbed two glasses and closed it again. But when he turned back to fill them with water from the sink, Naruto's breath hitched.

Sakura was kissing Sasuke. Deeply. Passionately. Her eyes were closed as her thin fingers fisted his shirt.

But that's not what made his stomach burn and twist with anger. It was the fact that Sasuke did not seem to care. His body was still, lips unmoving. He was making the girl look utterly stupid. It infuriated Naruto.

His eyes were even open. And they were staring straight at the blond with a smoldering, heated gaze.

Naruto suddenly remembered a line from a foreign song he'd once heard:

_It's a lie, a kiss with open eyes._

Then he recalled the name of the song had been "Pain."

He felt a soft, breathless chuckle fall from his lips.

It fit so perfectly. So fucking perfectly that it was ridiculous.

It _was _a lie. All of it. Every kiss. Every breath. Every word. Each one was just one fucking lie after another. That's all the Uchiha was. A pale, sadistic, fucking bag of lies, Sakura falling for every one of them.

And who ended up feeling the pain of those lies?

Naruto.

The sound of shattering glass jerked Sakura away from her fiance. She saw Naruto standing still as stone, fists clenched at his sides and both glasses scattered like diamonds across the floor.

"You idiot!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I'll go get something to clean it up."

"No," she breathed. "Just leave it. Just...just leave," she bit out with frustration.

Naruto nodded and walked to the exit. His body feeling heavy and drained suddenly.

And then that bastard, he had to go and say the last words. "Maybe I'll see you around," Sasuke said through a light snicker.

Naruto stopped but did not turn around. He tilted his head over his shoulder, eyes covered by the shadow of his hair.

He should tell her. So what if she didn't believe him? What if she did? Naruto was becoming desperate to get that fucking bastard out of this house and away from Sakura.

Away from _him_.

He opened his mouth to tell her.

I'm telling you because I love you.

I don't want you to get hurt.

That fucker's cheating on you.

He's cheating with me.

He's forcing me.

It's all a lie.

"Maybe," was what came out. A small, bare whisper.

Naruto continued walking, swallowing the bile that climbed up his throat.


	6. Promised Love

**Chapter 6: Promised Love**

Sakura slammed her fists against the table in anger. "But it's not fair! Why is it now that you're here, I always have to run off to some stupid party or gathering? And this time it's until tomorrow! I want to spend time with you!"

Sasuke waved her off dismissively and bit into a buttered slice of toast. He swallowed and glanced at the girl. "We'll have plenty of time together once we're wed," he assured, even though he knew the words were a blatant lie. "Besides, these things are to discuss and prepare for the wedding. So the more you 'run off' to them, the faster it will come." He sipped on a glass of orange juice.

Sakura frowned and lowered her turquoise eyes. "It's...they take me away from you...I hate them so much," she muttered.

The words made Sasuke jerk slightly. Azure orbs flashed in his mind, accompanied by the stream of tears he'd shattered under two nights ago.

_I hate you..._

The Uchiha's lips pulled down. The boy had looked absolutely crushed watching Sakura kiss him last night. And when he'd turned back to him...Sasuke had momentarily regretted calling the blond out, the look on his face had Sasuke so sure that he was going to tell her about what he was doing.

But he didn't, and Sasuke wondered why. Was it really because Naruto did not want Sakura to hate him more than she already did? Sasuke did not honestly believe that threat would hold out for too long. He was certain Naruto would put Sakura's happiness over his own, risking her hate for himself in order to save her from Sasuke just seemed like something the boy would jump to do.

Or was there a slim chance that it could have been something else? Maybe Naruto...didn't want Sasuke to leave?

_You're so goddamn evil, I hope you burn in hell._

Sasuke's stomach flipped. No, that definitely wasn't the reason. His brow furrowed.

Why did that seem to bother him so much? That Naruto didn't want him here? Everyone wanted him.

And then there was the blond's outburst that had been nagging at the back of Sasuke's thoughts with more persistence than Sakura's mindless chatter.

_I was **part **of this family once..._

What did he mean? Part of the Harunos? Sasuke had never been told anything about that.

"Sakura?"

The girl blinked. She had been staring at him while he contemplated his thoughts, wondering why he'd suddenly become so quiet. Er...more than usual anyway. "Yes?" she chimed.

"Has Naruto always been a servant?"

Sakura flinched. "What?" she questioned back with shock. "Why... How do you know about that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged, closing his eyes. "He seems to hold a...special place, among your family. Not a high one but he's certainly on a different level than your other servants."

Sakura's nails bit into her palm. She looked down at her hands and sighed softly. "Yes," she said. "We adopted him as our own when he was six."

Sasuke stiffened.

Adopted?

"He's an orphan?"

The girl nodded. "I...we were very good friends when we were little. You'd swear we were real siblings." An involuntary smile pulled at her lips as her eyes fogged with a dreamy sort of gaze.

Sasuke stared at her with a raised brow.

All right, so it was obvious she hadn't always loathed the little blond. In fact, judging by the look on her face, she was quite fond of their childhood together. He couldn't help but notice that ever since Sakura had laid eyes on that stupid drawing in his drawer, she had stopped referring to Naruto as if he were some sort of object too troublesome to be bothered with.

What the hell had changed between them?

"Then why do you hate him so much now?" he asked.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. "...I don't know." she whispered.

...What?

_What_?

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You have no base for how you treat him?" Sasuke questioned with a lace of accusation in his words.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "No! It's his fault! I know it is! I just don't know what he did! But it's his fault!"

"What's his fault? What are you talking about?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but then shut it tightly. Her flaring orbs softened and she exhaled a long breath. A cool hand came over his. "We shouldn't talk about this. It's in the past and it's not important."

In the past? Not _important_? Sasuke's teeth ground against each other. The fuck it wasn't important! This bitch treated the boy like the shit under her designer shoes! How could she treat him that way and not even have a fucking reason for it?! Even if she had a reason! The baka fucking _loved_ her! How could she just toss him aside like...

Sasuke stopped. His eyes growing wide.

How could she just toss him aside like...he was doing?

Sasuke felt his chest tighten, squeeze in until his breath escaped in heavy, curt puffs.

He was no different than she was, manipulating the boy's feelings to have him bend at his will without so much as a second thought, for his own selfish wants and reasons.

Sasuke's palms grew warm. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He'd done it to so many people before. So _many_. Why was this bothering him so much now?

Sakura suddenly stood up from her seat, the chair scraping against the floor jerked Sasuke's gaze up to her.

"I have to go now, Sasuke-kun," she said. Before Sasuke could respond, she had kissed his forehead and walked out.

The Uchiha sat glued to his chair. His mind storming with confusion and a whirl of emotions he'd never experienced before.

Abruptly, he shot up from his seat, a scowl marring his beautiful face. "No," he breathed.

Nobody controlled him. Not his father, not Sakura, not Itachi, and certainly not some lovesick servant whom he'd just met no more than a week ago. He would prove that he didn't give a damn about Naruto.

Even if he was proving it to himself.

**x-X-0-X-x**

When Naruto came downstairs, the first thing that managed to tear from his mouth was a yelp, as he was not expecting to be shoved down on a couch with a snarling Uchiha on top of him.

Sasuke pushed his body into Naruto's, aligning their hips and began to thrust into the boy.

Naruto gasped and shifted upwards, his body shocked by the sudden onslaught of contact. "You-" he was cut off when a hand clamped over his mouth.

Sasuke kept his fingers pressed against the blond's soft lips. "Not one word," he growled. "Don't you say one fucking word." He wasn't in the mood to hear any "I hate you" or "you fucking bastard" comments. No. He didn't want to. Not right now.

Sasuke buried his face into the boy's neck, biting at the skin there, his hips rolling harshly into the body beneath him.

Naruto's breath seeped out shakily, warming Sasuke's palm as a fire built up in his lower area. The attack didn't leave him time to think, to consider what he was feeling or doing or barely even what was happening. His fingers slowly curled into his hands, his own hips bucking in response to the other boy.

Sasuke groaned low in his throat and moved his free hand up Naruto's bare chest that was moving so sinuously against his. He licked at a dark spot he'd left on the blond's throat and tweaked a brown nipple between two fingers, emitting a startled gasp that filled Sasuke with a primal urge to pull out similar sounds.

Naruto moaned softly. His body had a mind of its own as it rocked and pressed against Sasuke, blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. Somewhere in the vague awareness of his mind, he knew he should be reprimanding himself for what was going on, but the sudden flow of pleasure that surged from his cock throughout the rest of his body kept his breaths panting against Sasuke's hand, not uttering a word of protest.

Sasuke's thoughts had watered down to just a few words.

Heat.

His grinding made his shirt ride up, allowing a pale stomach to press and slide against Naruto's.

Pleasure.

Naruto's hand gripped at the back of the couch, body arching up into Sasuke with a feral groan, making his excitement spike.

Want.

Sasuke's palm had become unbearably hot from the blond's breathing, but he refused to move it, refused to let that idiot's mouth ruin this moment. Where he was so drugged up on the heated euphoria that he could barely register the taste of the skin his lips trailed and tongue slipped out to touch.

Need.

Naruto's legs spread out of their own accord, accommodating Sasuke comfortably between them, their hips never once stopping as they continued and grounded against each other.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt something he'd never experienced before, and the feel of it nearly made him spray right into his pants.

It was an unbelievable warmth, one that started at his lips and shot down his jaw and neck. The fire spread through his arms, fanning out to his fingertips and curling his toes with a nearly painful amount of pleasure.

The sensation was incredible. The fucking _heat_ of it. Like coming out of a pool and soaking up the hot glow of the sun's blistering rays.

He'd never felt so full in his life, it nearly brought him to tears. When abruptly he was ripped away from it, and the pleasurable burning stopped immediately.

Sasuke suddenly felt cold and empty, his senses gradually clearing up his foggy mind. He realized the hand he'd placed on Naruto's mouth had moved up to tangle with his golden hair. He realized the hand in _his _hair, the one that had jerked him back and was now holding him away. He realized Naruto was glaring at him, his own sense having returned as anger and fury boiled in their blue depths.

He noticed the blond's lips were plump and reddened, shining with saliva.

Then Sasuke realized, with a feeling of dread that coiled in his stomach:

He had kissed Naruto.

Naruto swallowed, unaware of just how earth-shattering the action had been for Sasuke. "I told you I won't fight," he breathed. "But no kissing." His hand slid away from Sasuke's hair. "Kissing is on a whole other level."

Sasuke stared at him with wide coal eyes. No kiss had ever been as mind blowing as what he had just experienced. And he hadn't even realized he'd moved in to kiss the blond in the first place, his body had acted on its own.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Beneath him, Naruto was quarreling with his own morals. Why had he lost control like that? It was true nobody had ever touched him like this bastard did, but still. He hated him. He didn't want to be touched by him.

But his treacherous body wholly disagreed.

Naruto frowned and looked away from the other boy. "If you're finished I'd appreciate you getting off. I have chores to get to, asshole."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He had to get out of here, to get away from this moronic idiot who made him feel things he did not like to feel, that he didn't understand. Sasuke climbed off of him and stood up, erection still straining against his pants.

Naruto sighed and got up as well, scowling lightly. He adjusted his own pants and rested his hands on his knees, willing away his regretful hard-on, which he told himself over and over was only because his body was not used to being touched in such a way.

"Why does she hate you?" Sasuke asked quietly, even tough his entire being was screaming for him to get the fuck out of there.

Naruto stiffened, the question surprising him, though it did help his problem soften. However, he simply stood straight and glared at the back of the Uchiha's head. "None of your goddamn business," he growled, then promptly left the room.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke stopped his car, the abrupt action making him jerk forward and then fall back into his seat.

He looked at the building in front of him and then down at a paper in his hands.

Instructions on how to reach "Sannin's Orphanage."

Sasuke was sick of being left in the dark. He was supposed to be marrying into this damn family, and no one wanted to answer one question about a fucking servant?

Never mind that he supposedly didn't carry an interest for Naruto's past. He didn't care about why he cared. He actually preferred not to delve into it. He was just tired of his questioning being ignored or brushed off.

He wanted to know why the baka was so fucking unpopular and damn it, someone was going to tell him.

After he'd gotten over the panic of kissing Naruto (it helped that the blond's curt response to his question had angered him), Sasuke had immediately reached a computer and did a search on the other.

He had been shocked when Sakura told him that Naruto was an orphan. It struck a chord of sorrow within the Uchiha. He'd found where Naruto spent his parent-less years at and quickly printed the directions before storming out to his car.

And now here he stood, with a fist raised to the door, hesitant.

Should he really do this? The blond was already having some strange affects on him, ones he was not enjoying. Mentally, anyway. Physically he was ecstatic about them.

But this wasn't physical. This was peering into Naruto's memories. This showed that his interests went beyond screwing around with his body.

Sasuke steeled himself, convinced himself that this was curiosity for once getting the better of him and nothing more.

He knocked.

Within a few moments, a petite woman with short, black hair opened the door. She blinked at him a few times. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Sasuke bowed slightly before speaking, "I'm looking for a," he glanced at his paper, "Tsunade-san?"

"Tsunade-sama? Do you have an appointment with her?" she asked.

Appointment? "No." Sasuke stepped closer. "But I need to speak to her about Naruto."

The woman's eyes widened, first with surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. She stepped aside. "Yes, I remember Naruto-kun. Very sweet child. The Harunos adopted him."

Sasuke walked inside and she closed the door. "I'm Shizune," she said. He nodded at her, then allowed her to lead him down a hallway until she stopped in front of a door and knocked three times.

"Tsunade-sama!" she called through the door. "Someone is here to see you. His name is..." she paused and looked back at the boy.

"Sasuke."

She waited for the rest. But when it was not offered to her, she 'tsked' and turned back to the door. "Says his name is Sasuke."

"I don't know any Sasuke," a voice on the other side clipped with irritation. "Tell him to fuck off."

Shizune nodded and looked at the Uchiha, "Tsunade-sama says fu-"

"I heard what she said," Sasuke growled, then suddenly grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

The busty woman inside shot her eyes to him as Shizune stood with shock behind the boy. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Shizune held out her hands in front of her and shook them from side to side. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama! I was not expecting him to-"

"I'm here to talk about Naruto," Sasuke cut in.

Tsuande's whole body went stiff. Her honey-colored eyes narrowed at the boy. "How do you know Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose you'll just have to sit and talk to me in order to find out, won't you, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade's jaw tightened. She flicked her gaze to Shizune. "You may go."

The smaller woman glanced unsurely at the boy. "But, Tsunade-"

"I said go Shizune."

Shizune flinched and bowed quickly. "Hai Tsunade-sama." She turned away and shut the door.

Without any invitation to do so, Sasuke took his place on the couch across the woman's desk. He crossed his legs and placed his arms along its back, ignoring her seething glare. "So, you remember the dobe?"

"What did you just call him?"

Sasuke tilted his head and closed his eyes. "Naruto."

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her face, elbows resting on the table. "You know, I'm not sure I like you very much. As a matter of fact, I'd like to rip your balls off and shoved them up your ass for how rude you've been so far. And calling one of my favorites a **_dobe_**? Maybe I'll have to shove your dick down your throat as well."

"Favorites?" Sasuke questioned, not paying the slightest heed to the woman's threats.

She nodded with a light scowl. "Naruto has always been one of my favorite children. It was very difficult for me to let him go." She opened a drawer under her desk and pulled out a paper, then placed it on the surface to show it to him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at the page.

It was another drawing. This one of what appeared to be a chibi Naruto and Tsunade holding hands in the center of a big, red heart.

A baby fox stood at their feet.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What is this weird obsession he has with foxes?"

"You don't get an answer. You still haven't told me how you're acquainted with Naruto. I can't picture him possibly being friends with such a rude prick."

Sasuke shook his head. "We're not friends. I'm engaged to Sakura. I..." He searched for the right words, "I met him through her. And I came here to find out more about him, since no one will tell me anything."

Tsunade smiled a bit. "Yes, I remember Sakura. Sweet as honey but she had a bit of a temper. Well unfortunately for you, I cannot disclose any information on children adopted from this institution."

Sasuke scoffed at the 'sweet as honey' comment but pressed on nonetheless, "I'm not asking for a file on him, I just want to know why Sakura hates him so damn much. I was hoping-"

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"Sakura hates who?"

"Who? Naruto. She can't stand him. Treats him like shit."

Tsunade shot up from her desk. "_**What**_?"

Sasuke cringed back slightly at the murderous gleam in her eyes. "Yeah, he's a servant."

"That little lying bitch! I'll kill her!"

Sasuke felt confusion take over. Lying? Tsunade didn't _know _Sakura hated Naruto? He would've thought the woman had kept tabs on the family, to keep herself up to date on Naruto's situation. "Tsunade-san, relax. What do you-"

"Don't you fucking come in here and tell me to relax! That little whore promised she would love Naruto with everything that she had! We pinky swore on that shit! _She_ swore!"

Sasuke felt something akin to fingers curl around his heart. "She swore to love Naruto?" he murmured. Why...why did that piss him off? The image of Sakura loving Naruto...of loving him back...never meeting Sasuke, that meant Sasuke would've never met the blond.

Why did that make the blood drain from his face? Why did it make his teeth grind and give him the urge to just strangle something until he felt it stop breathing beneath his fingers?

Preferably Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head and stood up from his seat, letting go of the paper he'd brought with him and picking up the drawing on the desk. He locked gazes with the woman in front of him, "No. She hasn't kept her promise. She treats him horribly." He didn't mention that he too, treated him the same way. "I was hoping you could tell me why. But from what I gather, you can't."

Tsunade grit her teeth and looked down. "I can't believe..." She growled and tapped her fingers against the desk. "I'm going to do something about this."

"No."

"Get the fuck out of here." She turned to grab a phone but was suddenly pulled back by a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade made a fist and swung at the boy but he dodged it and let go of her. "I'm going to handle it," he said calmly.

She glared at him. "What are you going on about?"

"I'll stop his suffering. I promise."

"What the hell makes you think 'promises' mean anything to me anymore?"

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, making her flinch from surprise. "She didn't keep hers, but I'll keep mine," he breathed. Then slowly stepped back and turned to the door.

"Hold on," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke stilled and waited for her to speak.

The woman sighed and looked down at her hands splayed on the desk. "His thing about foxes. When he was a couple of months old, his parents were killed in a fatal car accident. They somehow veered off the road and into a forest. When the vehicle was discovered a few days later, the parents were there but the baby seat in the back was empty. They identified bite marks on the straps and assumed an animal had gotten a hold of Naruto. Which it did. Two hunters eventually found him in a fox den, with a female and her kits." She smiled at this point. "She was treating Naruto as one of her own. Granted, he wasn't one hundred percent healthy, but he _was_ still alive, thanks to her. And after some treatment in the hospital for a few months, they brought him here to me."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold at her story, the heavy crash of guilt wash over him.

Tsunade sat back down in her chair. "I think that's the reason," she whispered.

Sasuke swallowed and licked his lips, even more determined to carry out his promise now.

Although that did not mean he was going to stop what he was doing with Naruto. Despite the fact that these new sensations Naruto flooded him with were really starting to get to him. He still wanted to fuck Naruto, and he was still going to. Even if the blond went down screaming.

No. Sasuke wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, but he'd make sure those screams were screams of pleasure, not hate.

Sasuke couldn't stop Sakura from hating Naruto. He couldn't make her love him (nor did he want to, apparently). He wouldn't stop using Naruto.

All he could do...or rather, all he was _willing _to do, was make sure Naruto got as much pleasure out of it as he did. There would not be a repeat of when he'd forced the boy to blow him. How rough and uncaring he'd been.

Sasuke would do his best to pleasure Naruto, instead of solely pleasuring himself.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 7 years ago..._**

_Naruto adjusted the picture on his wall and stepped back with a huge grin. "Awesome!" he yelled. In his room now hung a large framed picture of a fox with red eyes, staring with a predator's gaze out of its surroundings. It looked a little out of place, what with all the hand prints and bright pictures that Sakura and he had finger-painted on his walls when they were little._

_Sakura, who was sitting on his bed, tilted her head at the photo. "What is it with you and foxes?" she asked._

_Naruto shrugged, still staring at his frame. "Dunno. I've always liked them. They're cool." He blushed as the girl suddenly wound her arms around his neck from behind. _

_"Not as cool as you!" she squealed._

_Naruto's flush deepened and he lightly pushed the her off, taking a few steps away._

_The young brunette blinked and frowned. "What's wrong?" she whined. Her cheeks puffed out in irritation. "You know, you've been acting really weird lately. It's like you don't wanna be around me anymore! What's your problem?__"_

_Naruto shook his head. "Nothing Sakura-chan, it's just...it's...don't worry about." He didn't know what it was exactly. Suddenly he was noticing all these small things about the girl that he never really had before. All the affects she had on him that had never bothered him until recently._

_Like the way his heart sped up whenever she touched his hand. Or the fact that all he could think of when she was near was how nice she smelled or how pretty her hair looked in a particular way._

_Things an eleven year old had no idea how to deal with. Let alone when he should **not** be thinking about his sister that way. Even adopted sister._

_"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously._

_Naruto nodded hastily. "Positive."_

_She smiled and jumped off the bed to stand in front of him. He had to steel himself from moving away. "But you still love me, right? No matter what it is?"_

_Naruto laughed and nodded again, looking her straight in the eyes. "Absolutely."_

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto was in the middle of removing his shirt when Sasuke suddenly burst into his room. The blond growled and glared at him. "You know, I'm getting really sick of people not knocking."

Sasuke ignored him and quickly cupped his face and kissed him, but Naruto wrenched his head away. "No, I told you no kissing."

The Uchiha snorted and pushed the boy back on the bed, then laid on top of him. He began trailing kisses down his throat, shoving a finger into the collar of his shirt and pulling it so he could reach the juncture where neck met shoulder. He bucked his hips into Naruto's and ground slowly, unlike the other times when he'd just straight assaulted the blond.

But something was different. And it was bothering him.

Naruto wasn't doing anything. He was just laying there.

Sasuke raised a brow and came up to bite down on Naruto's ear lobe, then he nibbled on the cartilage. His fingers glided under the other's shirt and feathered over his bronzed skin.

The body beneath him stiffened. But still, Naruto did not move.

Sasuke frowned, his forehead crumpling. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned irritably. He put a hand between them and palmed Naruto's member, soft beneath his hands. Sasuke snarled and shot up to look at the boy. "What the hell? Do something!"

Naruto shook his head, gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up and he grabbed the blond's chin, forcing them to look at each other. "You said-"

"I _said _I wouldn't fight you. I never said I would participate." Naruto murmured.

No...no! This was not fair! Now that Sasuke was actually going to let the other enjoy himself as well, Naruto wasn't even going to respond? "Bullshit!" he screamed.

"Can you hurry up?" Naruto deadpanned. "I wanna go to sleep."

Sasuke let out a frustrated yell and dove down to the boy's neck. Biting, sucking, licking. He stroked the other between his legs with desperate movements. "C'mon, c'mon!" he gasped out.

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides. Other than that:

Nothing.

Sasuke's breathing was erratic. He'd never felt so fucking desperate and empty in his _life_.

He wanted, God, _something_! A fight! A swear! A _scream_! _Anything_!

It wasn't until the heave of his chest and the feel of wet lashes against his own cheeks, that Sasuke realized he was _crying_.

When was the last time he had cried? He couldn't even remember.

He hastily pushed his lips against Naruto's again, only to have the blond rip himself away, turn his head and ignore Sasuke.

Sasuke sobbed against a whiskered cheek. A broken, pathetic sound that made him question if it had really come out of _his_ mouth.

This was so fucking _unfair_! He became enraged. He should just take the boy. Shove himself inside of him._ That_ would make him fucking scream.

He grabbed at Naruto's shoulders and pushed him into the bed, tears falling and rolling down the blond's cheeks. He reached down for his pants but stopped.

Coal eyes held themselves against shimmering blue that refused to look at him. And Sasuke slowly moved his hand away. He wiped at his face and sat still, waited until Naruto finally got curious enough to look at him, then Sasuke spoke. "I don't want you like this," he whispered.

Naruto froze at the words, and flinched when Sasuke slid off of him.

He kept his eyes fixed on the Uchiha when he walked away, staring at the door that closed quietly behind him.


	7. Forced Love

I blow a kiss to every person who reviewed. Be it a good or bad one. You guys mean the world to me. Thank you.

* * *

**_"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."_**

**_-_**John Milton, _Paradise Lost

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Forced Love**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 6 years ago..._**

_Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing as he took a seat on top of the toilet._

_Sakura laid her tools out on the linoleum counter, by the sink. A needle, a dish with black ink, two white patches, tape, and a towel. She looked back at Naruto, only to find him snickering lightly to himself, "What the hell is so funny?" she bit, although she could guess what he was laughing at._

_Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth to try and stop himself. But the chuckles broke through his fingers, eyes crinkling up in laughter._

_Sakura blushed and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"_

_The hand fell away, releasing peals of laughter. "I-I'm sorry S-Sakura-chan!" he got out between them. _

_The girl growled and glared down at him. "Stop laughing! It is NOT that funny!"_

_Naruto once again placed a hand over his mouth and calmed himself before removing it, revealing a small smile, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." he repeated, "But c'mon, you've got a frikin **bag** over your head, it **is** that funny!"_

_Sakura snorted. Her hand came up to touch the plastic wrapped around her hair, then moved to the counter and grabbed the towel, "It's not like I **wanted** to put it on, the instructions said I had to!"_

_Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry." He flinched when Sakura threw the towel over his front and tied it behind his neck. The feel of her fingers brushing the sensitive area sent chills racing down his spine, "What's this for?" he asked._

_Sakura smiled, "The blood."_

_Naruto's head whipped around, "Blood?!"_

_The girl laughed and pushed his head back into place, "Yeah, Ino said it bleeds like rivers."_

_Naruto shook his head rapidly, "I change my mind! I don't wanna do it! I didn't know I'd **bleed** to death!"_

_Sakura smacked him playfully across his head and went back to the counter, "It's too late to change your mind now. If I have to dye my hair pink for you, then you have to let me tattoo you. You shouldn't be so worried, I've had plenty of practice already!"_

_"With **who**?!"_

_"Ino. She let me do a heart on her ankle. It came out great." Sakura stated proudly._

_"That's **it**?!" Naruto cried, "We're talking about my **face **here not my flippin **ankle**!"_

_Sakura shrugged, dipping the tip of the needle into the ink and saturating it, "Skin is skin Naruto, it's the same thing."_

_"C'mon Sakura-chan!" he begged, "I didn't really think you'd dye your hair!"_

_The girl grinned and turned to him, "Well now you know, I'm not one to back down from a dare." She placed the tip at his cheek, nearly making him yelp, "And **you **don't go back on your word, right? Naruto-nii-chan?" she taunted sweetly._

_Naruto took his bottom lip between his teeth and cast his gaze to the floor, defeated, "Right." he groaned. _

_Sakura patted his cheek with her free hand, "Relax, I'm gonna give you whisker marks. Like those foxes you like so much."_

_Naruto raised his eyes to her, "How will this even stay on? Won't it wash off? Then I'll have gone through all the bleeding for nothing!"_

_Sakura shook her head, "No, it's easy. I just cut into your skin with the needle until the ink sets in," the boy cringed, "and when it heals up, the scar becomes tainted with color. You just can't pick at it." She straightened his head and pressed the needle against his cheek again, "Now listen, you **can't** cry-"_

_"Cry?" Naruto looked at her with fear. Just how fucking badly was this going to hurt? He wasn't one for crying. _

_She nodded, "Yeah, it'll wash away the ink. You have to hold it back, okay?"_

_Naruto hesitated before slightly tipping his head. _

_With one more "relax" Sakura took a deep breath and pushed the tip into Naruto's skin, piercing it._

_The blonde hissed, shutting his eyes and biting his tongue when she started scratching at his cheek repeatedly._

_He felt the first trickles of blood slide down his face. Dangling at his chin before dripping onto the towel and sinking into the cotton in a black and red stain._

_The pain spread through his face, making his nails bite into his palms beside him. The needle pulled at his skin, tore it open and pushed past barriers. The tears welled up behind hid lids but he swallowed and kept them at bay._

_After what seemed like hours (but was really only a minute or two), the instrument was pulled away. He cracked open one eye to watch as Sakura dipped it back into the ink and came back to cut in the second line, right beneath the first one. _

_Naruto kept his gaze on her, transfixed. Her green eyes were set with determination, focused solely on what she was doing. Brow furrowed. Her lips were pressed in a thin, concentrated line. Her other hand that used the towel every now and again to dab at some of the blood._

_Another spike of pain ripped through him, but this time he hardly flinched. In fact, he felt a barely there smile pull at the corners of his lips._

_Sakura would not let him suffer for too long. She was trying her best to do it right and do it quickly. Naruto felt comfortable with Sakura, with the fact that he knew she did not like to see him in pain._

_Naruto felt safe with her. And that was all he needed to unclench his fists and hold back his tears. _

_Sakura loved him. That overcame any pain that he might be put under._

**x-X-0-X-x**

_A little over an hour later, Naruto was still sitting on the toilet, towel still tied around him. But now he had six straight, black lines marring his features. Three on each cheek. They were still wet, shiny with blood and ink, as Sakura had yet to tape the patches over them._

_Beside him, steam rose from behind the shower curtain as Sakura washed out her hair, the last step in dying it. His eyes were closed, as they had been the minute the girl had begun stripping and stepped into the spray a few minutes ago._

_The water abruptly shut off and Naruto listened to the curtain being pulled back. He felt the towel around him being yanked off as he heard Sakura step onto the tile floor._

_"You can look now." She said._

_Naruto swallowed and opened his eyes warily, met with a sight that trapped his breath in his throat. _

_Sakura was standing in front of him, dripping wet with the towel wrapped around her, beneath her arms and stopping mid-thigh. The clean side touched her body while the bloody side stared out at Naruto. Her now strawberry pink hair was clumped in thick strands about her face as she smiled down at him. "How does it look?" she asked through a tiny smile._

_Naruto blinked and smiled back at her, the action sending a sharp pain through his face and still he murmured, "Amazing."_

_She laughed and bent down slightly. Grabbing the edge of the towel, she wiped at the bloody ink still trailing down the boy's cheeks. Then she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, setting a blush aflare on his face. "You too." she whispered._

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura's eyes flew open with a light gasp, her chest rising and falling in quick breaths. She slowed her breathing and narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, replaying the dream in her mind.

Or memory, would be a more fitting term.

Sakura brought a hand up and threaded fingers through her hair, bringing a strand in front of her eyes and staring at it.

Her parents had not been too thrilled to see what she had done to her hair. And her mother had nearly fainted from seeing Naruto's new tattoo. Her punishment was to keep her hair this color, to "remind" her of her mistake. But she hadn't cared, she had liked the change.

And Naruto. Naruto had jumped to her defense immediately, claiming that he'd "forced" her into it and was to take all the blame, but Sakura would not let him.

Sakura realized she was smiling and quickly pulled her lips into a frown.

Her brow crumpled. Why had she dreamt about him? And one of her- though she would never admit to it -fondest memories at that.

Ever since she'd laid her gaze on Naruto's drawing, she'd been flooded with her childhood time with him. It frustrated her. After she'd successfully buried those memories under her fury, they'd clawed their way out with such ease.

Sakura knew, within her own mind, that she had never really come to fully hate Naruto. But she had mustered up enough anger and blame that she could put on a convincing act and multiply her rage enough to make it seem as though she did hate him.

She knew how much he cared about her, and she wanted him to know that she could not stand him. She knew she treated him like dirt. She was making him feel the same pain that he'd brought to her and her parents. It was the only fair thing to do.

But there were things about him that she _had_ truly come to loathe.

His mere presence made her stiff with anger, and his name now brought along the memory of bitter changes, ones that Sakura did not know the origin from which they'd come.

Everything had been so blissfully wonderful when they were young, and because of whatever Naruto did, it was all shattered. For someone to break something that was so perfect, there had to be something innately wrong with them. So Sakura had come to the conclusion that if Naruto were to come close to anything good, he'd eventually ruin it, like he'd ruined their whole relationship.

But when memories like this arose, Sakura sometimes found that she doubted her own conclusions. After all, she did not know exactly what he had done. All she knew was that it was his fault.

Sakura sighed with frustration, she would not be able to fall back asleep with her thoughts whirling like they were.

She had to go look at him, have his face erase all these stupid doubts and fill her with rage, remind her why she should not be thinking about him. Yell at him, maybe hurt him a bit, then return to sleep with a justified peace of mind.

Sakura scowled and threw her covers off, swinging her legs over her bed and standing up to walk out of her room.

She traveled down a hallway and to the staircase that took her up to the servant's quarters. And Naruto's old room, which was now the guest room.

Green eyes softened as they settled on the Uchiha's room, but she walked past it and stopped in front of Naruto's door.

Sakura placed a hand on the knob, turned it and stepped inside.

Naruto was sitting on his bed and jumped from surprise at her entry, the frog wallet falling from his hands and spilling money onto the floor.

The money caught her eye, and she glanced at it before sending Naruto a suspicious glare. "You're supposed to be sleeping," she stated in a monotone voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto stared at her with an open mouth, silent. He was not sure if he should pick up his belongings or wait until she leaves. So he sat there, waiting for an order.

Her jaw tightened, now focused more on Naruto's curious actions rather than the reason she had come here. "I asked you a question," she seethed. "Answer me."

Naruto flinched. He did not think he could speak, not with Sakura standing there in nothing but a thin tank top and some sleeping shorts.

"Answer me damn it!" she yelled, annoyed and unwary of the others asleep in this hallway.

The blond panicked inwardly. What should he do? How would she react if he told her? He blinked and chuckled softly. Well that was a stupid question. Hell, she'd probably give all the money in her savings to help him along.

He considered lying to her, but he'd done enough of that already. She didn't deserve lies. And Naruto didn't want to build up on the horrible karma that already existed for him.

Sakura was becoming furious, she was near slapping the boy. "I said an-"

"I'm leaving."

Suddenly, faster than anything she'd experienced in her life, Sakura's anger broke apart to confusion. "What?" she breathed.

Naruto's eyes flicked up to her. "I'm saving up to buy a plane ticket to America, to start a life there. I'm eighteen(1) now...I'm not wanted here, so I'm leaving."

Sakura stared at him with shock. Leaving? Naruto was going away?

Logically, she knew that this news should elate her. She should be screaming for joy and planning parties, helping Naruto pack and be the one to shove a foot to his back as she kicked him out the door.

But she didn't feel that way...she just felt...confused. She _wasn't_ sure how she felt about this. She couldn't wrap her mind around the concept.

Naruto had always been with her. For her to love. For her to hate. He's just...he'd always _been _there. And for him to suddenly uproot and walk away, the thought of it was inconceivable to her.

"Leaving?" she whispered, the word foreign as it fell off her tongue. It felt strange, like when a word loses its meaning after you say it repeatedly.

Naruto nodded, oblivious to her turmoil. "Everybody in this family...they only feel pain when they look at me." He smiled at her. "I don't want you to be in pain, Sakura-chan, I want you to be happy. So happy, even if you end up with...that Uchiha. I know it'll be easier for you if I'm not here ruining it."

Sakura was still wrapped up in her own thoughts, not even cutting him off when he'd called her 'Sakura-chan', as she usually did. "You can't," tumbled from her lips before she could stop it.

Naruto jerked at the words. He tilted his head. "Sakura-chan? What do you mean?"

Sakura's eyes shot to him, confusion and anger warring in their depths. "You can't...go..."

Naruto's own orbs widened and he stood up slowly. "Sak...do you...not want me to leave?" he asked softly.

Sakura shook her head. "You...I..." she paused and balled her shaking hands, steeling herself not to lose control. "No one will want you!" she screamed. "You'll be alone! For the rest of your damn life!"

Naruto scoffed lightly and smiled. "I'm alone already."

Sakura felt the tears run down her face and scowled at him. "I don't give a damn about you and your stupid plans!" She swung out an arm. "Leave for all I care! Go! Die alone like you deserve to!" She didn't wait for a response as she slammed the door shut and burst into a run back to her room.

She knew she would not be getting anymore sleep tonight.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke laid a white cloth over his lap as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip. He wore a white, button up shirt with short sleeves and black slacks.

Beside him, Sakura was being unusually quiet. She was clothed in a tight-fitting, strapless red dress that stopped at her knees with splits up the sides that reached her thighs. Her hair was piled in curls on top of her head and she had a clear gloss that shone on her lips.

She stared uninterestedly at her meal, instead choosing to tap her nail lightly and slowly against the side of her plate.

Akio wore a regular, black suit and Ruka was dressed in a black evening gown that did not cover her shoulders and dropped into an exposing "U" down her back. Her hair was up in the same fashion as her daughter's.

Akio glanced at his daughter curiously before turning to Sasuke and folding his hands on the table. "So Sasuke, are you enjoying yourself here?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him, raising a brow at the light emphasis the man had put on "enjoying" and placed his glass back on the table. "I am," he responded evenly, then smirked. "Very enjoyable."

Akio nodded with a quiet "good" and started on the tonkatsu(2) that a servant had brought out for him.

Sasuke's smirk fell away. The words were not entirely true. That stupid blond baka was giving Sasuke his share of a miserable time along with some pleasurable ones. After he'd left the boy that night, Sasuke had managed to remember the last time he had cried.

When he was still a child, his family had brought home a puppy. Sasuke had been ecstatic about it, and played with the animal non-stop. Then for some reason, it suddenly got tired of him. It became annoyed when he tried to play with it. Then one day, he came up and started scratching at its ears and kissing its head, and it didn't do anything. It didn't lick him, or roll over for a belly scratch, nothing. Sasuke had blinked in confusion and tried harder to get a reaction out of the thing, but then it just got up and walked away from him.

Sasuke had been utterly crushed, he'd cried because he couldn't understand why the dog didn't want to be with him, when everyone else _did_. Within two minutes flat, he'd marched up to his father with a tear-stained face and demanded that he get rid of the animal.

Fugaku had stared, shrugged, and in another two minutes, the dog was out the door.

That dog had displeased him, and in less than five minutes, Sasuke had made sure it was never seen again.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, glared down at his food.

He didn't mind Naruto not respecting him. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it. He liked that Naruto wasn't afraid to be himself around Sasuke, especially when so many others try so hard to impress him that they wind up being fake.

What bothered Sasuke, was that Naruto did not _want _him. Everyone wanted Sasuke. Sasuke needed people to want him, he was used to it. He needed attention and when he was screwing people, he wasn't just doing it because it felt good. He liked watching them moan and writhe beneath him, begging for it. Harder. Faster. Because only _he_ could give it to them. He was in control. And he needed that, he loved being in control.

So when Naruto was just _laying _there like some broken, useless doll, Sasuke had- for lack of a better term -completely freaked out. He didn't know how to handle the fact that he was being pushed away, that he wasn't allowed to have what he wanted. That he couldn't _get _Naruto to give him those delicious reactions he had witnessed in the bathroom and on the couch.

That he had no _control_ over him.

Sasuke figured that the reason he had cried was because the only other situation where he had been brushed off that way was the incident with that stupid dog. That was the way he handled it, crying. He didn't know what else to do.

But unlike back then, Sasuke had become a very calloused individual. And crying, emotions at all, was something that was wholly unacceptable.

If Naruto wasn't going to enjoy his advances willingly, then Sasuke was just going to have to force him to enjoy them. As contradictory to his promise as that may be, he saw no way around it. Not if the moron was planning on ignoring him again.

Sasuke would get him to react. Tonight.

"Sasuke dear, why don't you join us for the party tonight?"

Sasuke's head shot up as Ruka pulled him from his musings. "Pardon?" he said.

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "You've yet to appear at any, and you are the groom."

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'll have to decline. Parties aren't really my thing."

Ruka frowned and glanced at her husband, who shrugged and looked to his daughter. "Are you all right, Sakura? You're very quiet tonight."

Sakura flinched. "I'm fine," she murmured. She stood up and pushed her plate away, untouched. "We should leave."

Ruka blinked at her daughter. "You're not going to try and convince Sasuke to come with us?"

Sasuke looked at the girl. He had meant to ask her what in the _hell _she had been screaming about last night in front of Naruto's door. He hadn't heard her too clearly because his own had been closed, but her yelling could have cured the _deaf_ for God's sake. All he had managed to make out was something about "stupid plans" and "alone", or some crap like that. He would have to ask her later though, he didn't want to get her parents involved. Plus, Sakura seemed troubled about something and he thought it wise to wait until she calmed down.

Sakura set her eyes on her fiance. "Sasuke-kun can do what he likes. He doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to." She kissed him quickly on the mouth before he could turn away and picked her purse off of the table. "Let's go." And she walked out.

Ruka stood up. "If you're sure Sasuke, have a nice night."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crept over his lips. "Oh, I will." He stood up as well.

Akio came next to his wife and nodded at Sasuke while the servant came in and began clearing the dining table.

Sasuke watched as Akio and his wife walked side by side to the door, and then witnessed something that made one brow rise in both confusion and surprise.

Akio had laid his palm against the small of Ruka's bare back. She immediately slapped it away and gave him an icy look. "I prefer to behave decently in public, _dear_," she bit out.

Akio frowned and pulled his hand back. But that frown quickly changed into an eerie grin, one that seemed taunting and full with a known secret. "Maybe if I was closer to Sasuke's age, ne?"

For a split moment, Ruka faltered with a stricken expression, like he'd torn open a wound that had long since been forgotten. But she recomposed herself and glared at her husband. "Let it go," she breathed and walked out ahead of him.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke unzipped his suitcase and shoved his hand into a hidden pocket, feeling around for something. "Damn it," he cursed. "I know I put it here."

His eyes brightened as his fingers brushed along cool metal. Sasuke pulled his hand out, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger.

He watched the silver gleam as it swayed and frowned slightly. He honestly hadn't wanted to resort to using these, and he really hoped he wouldn't have to. He would rather have the blond lay under him and ask for more than tie him up and probably have him ask what he was allergic to, so he can put it in his food and kill him.

But if Naruto wasn't going to make it easy for him, why should he make it easy for Naruto? The dobe brought this upon himself.

Besides, after tonight, the little moron wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke lusting after him anymore. It always ends at a fuck.

Though Sasuke would admit, he would never forget that fucking kiss.

Sasuke reached back into his suitcase, pulling out the key and a bottle of lube. He slipped the two into one pocket and the cuffs into another before leaving his room for the one across the hall.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto opened the door before Sasuke got a chance to, glaring up at him.

Sasuke blinked and pulled his hand back, the one he was going to use to open the door. "How did you-"

"I heard your door shut, and Sakura and her parents are out tonight. Where else would you be going?" Naruto muttered. He had been hoping against hope that Sasuke would have left with them. He was in no mood to be enduring the bastard's sickly enjoyable games tonight. Not after last time, when he'd had to fill his mind with everything from slaughtered puppies to a world without ramen in order to keep himself steeled and soft against Sasuke's touches and grinding.

Not to mention that whole scene with Sakura last night, which had the blond completely baffled and frustrated beyond comprehension.

And then there was what Sasuke had said before he left. What had he meant? He didn't want him like what? And what the hell had he been crying about? The asshole had no reason to cry. He was not the one being subjected to this treatment.

Bottom line, Naruto was aware that he did not have enough energy to stave off reaction tonight. But that would not keep him from trying.

He flinched out of his thoughts as Sasuke shut the door and stepped closer, pressing their bodies close as his fingers slid around Naruto's waist and glided beneath his shirt to skim over his back. He stared down at the glaring blond with a frown. "We're alone tonight, completely. One of the servants was to act as chauffeur for the Harunos and the other left of her own accord after cleaning some time ago."

"You think that changes anything?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "I wouldn't care if we were on a fucking island in the middle of the ocean, I still wouldn't want you within fifty feet of me! What you're doing is _wrong_! It's unfair to Sakura!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not doing this alone."

Naruto growled and balled his fists to stop himself from shoving the other away. "You know full and well I want no part in this."

Sasuke grinned and rolled his hips once into Naruto's, hearing the boy curse silently as an involuntary shiver raced up his spine. "That's not what your body is telling me," he teased.

Naruto narrowed his gaze. "My body and my mind are two separate things. I can't control it because it's new to me, not because I want you to do it." He turned his head as Sasuke leaned down to kiss him, so he caught a mouthful of blond hair instead.

Sasuke sighed. He was already becoming annoyed. But he knew if he was going to get any sort of pleasing response out of Naruto, he was going to have to be excruciatingly gentle with him. Which would be quite a challenge, since anything he'd ever done with anyone had always been fast, rough and to the point. "I want you to enjoy it too," he muttered against the boy's temple.

Naruto snorted. "I don't want to enjoy it."

"But _I_ want you to."

"I don't _care_ what you want! You obviously don't give a shit about what _I _want or Sakura or _anyone_!" Naruto yelled, shooting a foul glare at him. "You're not getting anything out of me. I'm not going to moan for you. I'm not going to scream. I'm certainly not going to touch you. I don't even know why I'm speaking to you at all."

Sasuke scowled and dug his nails into Naruto's back, making him wince. "Naruto-"

"Stop using my name! Finish what you came here to do and _leave_!" He closed his lips in a tight line and turned away again, indicating that he was through talking.

Sasuke stomped down his anger and exhaled heavily through his nose. He leaned forward with determination and pressed his lips against Naruto's throat, slowly trailing his fingers up and down the boy's back. His tongue darted out to lap at the bronzed skin before his teeth caught it gently and he sucked at the trapped flesh.

Naruto was straining to keep still as he continued, moving up and placing kisses along the other's jaw, his cheek. The blond opened an eye to make sure Sasuke did not come near his mouth.

And that was when he caught it.

As Sasuke's searing kisses found their place at Naruto's temple, the servant's body went utterly motionless, even breathing stopped. His blue eyes both opened and slowly widened in shock.

Without warning, a tan hand flew up and grabbed Sasuke's chin, jerking it up.

The bruise was gone.

"You _bastard_," Naruto breathed, his body shaking with fury as he threw the other's head to the side and shoved him away.

Sasuke stumbled and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm to keep himself from falling, then looked up into the blond's raging gaze. "You son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed. "Let go of me! Get the fuck out of here!"

Sasuke snarled and jerked the boy to him with the hold he had on his arm, his own black orbs were flaring with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You said-"

"I said I wouldn't fight until the bruise went away! It's _gone_! The bruise is gone!"

Sasuke stared at him in confusion for a moment. But then a flash of the dobe socking him in the jaw played across his mind, and the deal they had made. His free hand came up to push at the once tender spot, feeling no pain as he did so.

Shit.

Sasuke had completely forgotten about his end. He'd expected to have already bedded Naruto by now. All the setbacks and the hesitation, he'd forgotten that he'd been put on a time limit.

"_Damn it_!" Sasuke yelled. Why hadn't he fucked him yet? Why did he wait this long? This wasn't like him at all. He growled and reached into his pocket.

Naruto didn't see his where his hand went, he was too busy trying to pry off the one that gripped his arm. "You _knew_ it was gone!" he accused. "You knew and you _still_ came after me! You sick bastard! You _lied_! You-" he gasped as something cool and metallic wrapped around his wrist, momentarily freezing him. "What the fuck?"

Sasuke pushed into him and held his gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't finish in the time I said I would." He pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him.

"No!" Naruto yelled, trying to kick out at the other and punch him with an uncuffed hand. But Sasuke caught it and looped the cuffs through the bars of the twin headboard, trapping the other wrist inside the metal as he did so.

Sasuke watched as the boy yanked at his wrists, the metal clinking against the wooden bars with the action. He sighed and apologized again, looking down at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not done with you yet." He actually did feel a pang of guilt at what he was doing. He'd never used these on an unwilling person before.

But again, if Naruto wasn't going to participate. What choice did he have? He wanted this. So badly. More than he'd wanted anything in his life.

He wanted it, because Naruto did not want to give it to him.

And he'd try his hardest to make Naruto want it too.

Naruto was fuming, still kicking out at the other until Sasuke pinned him down with his own legs. "You lying bastard! I hate you!"

Sasuke paid no heed to his outburst and stretched his body, laid fully on top of the boy, satisfied at least with the fact that Naruto was not ignoring him. He pushed Naruto's shirt up so it bunched around his chest before closing his lips around a dark nipple.

Naruto jerked when Sasuke's tongue circled the sensitive flesh. He stopped a moan that threatened to fly from his throat and tried to buck him off. "You promised!" he cried. "Get off of me! You _promised_!"

Sasuke groaned loudly. He _knew _he had promised, damn it. He didn't need the boy screaming it out every two seconds and making him feel worse. He was very tempted to press his mouth against Naruto's. Either to shut him up or just to fall under that incredible sensation that he felt when he did, Sasuke wasn't sure. But he decided against it. He was taking so much away from him, he could at least respect _one_ of the blond's wishes.

Sasuke ignored him and traced his tongue down the other's stomach, swirled the tip into his navel, which made him gasp and arch. Apparently, he was too wound up to even _try _and ignore Sasuke's ministrations. The Uchiha nipped at the skin above Naruto's waistband and dipped his fingers inside of them, teasing the coarse hairs with his nails.

Naruto whimpered and thrust upward involuntarily. He was near tears, and already felt his sense slipping away as the lust left him unfocused and foggy.

He needed Sasuke to stop. Not only because mentally, he did not want this. Not only because he knew after, the guilt would burn inside of him every time he saw Sakura's face. Not only because this bastard had promised to stop and lied.

Not even because he was afraid of what Sasuke was going to do.

But because he was afraid he _would_ enjoy it.

Sasuke suddenly yanked Naruto's boxers off and tossed them aside, revealing a half-erect manhood. He took a moment to stare in stunned silence at just how beautiful Naruto really was. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be denied something so stunningly perfect, it would be a sin. He wrapped his fingers around the length and squeezed, earning a gasp, then leaned down until the warmth of his breath stood as the only barrier between him and the head.

But before he could encase it in his heat, a loud cry stopped him cold. Sending his heart from a slow pulse to speeding beats within his chest.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto had yelled desperately. And it was enough to make him still. First was the shock of hearing his name come off Naruto's tongue, as it occurred to him that it was the first time Naruto had used it. It took him a moment to actually decipher what the blond had said, 'Sasuke _please_.'

Was he asking him for it? Naruto was actually _begging_? The possibility made Sasuke's stomach leap, his excitement burst.

_Finally_.

But his hope was shot at the next word that came out in a small whimper, "_Stop_..."

Stop. Not please keep _going_. It was please _stop_.

Sasuke frowned, suddenly feeling dejected. Why was the stupid idiot holding _back_? Sasuke _knew _he was feeling pleasure. It was proven in the hardness beneath his fingers, a breath away from him. Yet at the same time, Naruto was so desperate for him to stop that he had stooped to calling him by his name.

Why couldn't he just let _go_?

Sasuke responded with a firm "No" and closed himself over Naruto's erection. He thrust his tongue into the slit and worked the base with his hand.

Naruto bit his lip to hold in a cry and tossed his head from side to side. The wet heat swallowing him wracked his body with bliss, and he reluctantly shoved himself into Sasuke's mouth for more. He released his lip, bleeding slightly, and began panting with watery eyes.

Sasuke's head bobbed up and down repeatedly, and he allowed Naruto to fuck his mouth as he pleased. He wanted him to be at a height of ecstasy before what came next.

Too caught up in pleasure to stop it, a loud moan spilled from Naruto's lips, making Sasuke's member harden fully and strain against his pants.

That. He had been waiting for that.

Sasuke made sure to keep his tongue sliding over Naruto as he sucked him off. With a grunt he reached down and unzipped his pants, keeping balance by pressing his arm into Naruto's hip. He kicked off his shoes and slacks but not before pulling the lube out of his pocket.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and sucked him once more before letting go with a loud smacking sound. The blonde's breath hitched and he gasped loudly, falling back on the bed with an audible creak.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as he removed his own boxers and flicked the cap on the lube. He was already pouring some on to his fingers when Naruto finally became coherent enough to look at him. First with anger, which faded to confusion. "What...what are you doing?" he questioned with a hint of fear.

Sasuke gave him a sympathetic flit of his eyes. "I need you to relax," he ordered, placing his middle finger at the other's hole.

Naruto quickly closed his legs and stared at the older boy with a wide gaze. "No!" he screamed. Though the smallest part of him, the part that thrived off the throbbing of his length and the scalding heat of his body bade him to open for the Uchiha and let him have his way.

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's knee and, with some effort due to Naruto resisting, tugged it away and threw it over his shoulder. Then used the same hand to pin the other leg to the bed by its thigh.

The position had Naruto blushing, and he knew the only things keeping him from relaxing into Sasuke's touch were his morals and his utter hate for him.

Though Sasuke's gentle change was making it a bit difficult.

But gentle or no gentle. Ultimately, Naruto was telling him 'no.'

Sasuke closed off his thoughts as he leaned down and placed a kiss against Naruto's trapped thigh with shut lids, a vain attempt to calm him. But his eyes flew open when the action evoked a surprised snort.

Sasuke shot up a little and looked at Naruto with shock, who had wide eyes just as surprised and a mouth that hung agape.

The Uchiha raised a brow and lowered himself again. He kept his eyes on Naruto as he brushed his lips along the skin, watching the blond quickly turn into the side of his arm and let out another snort, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Sasuke's pulled into a grin. Naruto was ticklish? Well that was certainly unexpected. He snickered lightly and flicked his tongue along the thigh, then blew on it with a cool breath.

Despite himself, Naruto actually chuckled and his leg jerked under Sasuke's hold. Sasuke felt himself laugh and nuzzled his nose against the same spot, emitting a fit of chuckles from the blond. His blue eyes closed as snickers and giggles broke through clenched teeth. Sasuke found the sight...endearing.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. He jerked back and stared at the spot he had just been rubbing against with shock.

What the fuck was he _doing_? He had never _tickled _anyone during sex! Things like that were on a different level of intimacy all together. That was the sort of thing...

That lovers did.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head rapidly. Naruto was _not _his lover, Sasuke was not _after_ a lover. Whatever lapse in judgment had brought that on was gone now.

Naruto panted softly and swallowed the knot that had tied in his throat. Sasuke should not have done that. He opened his eyes and frowned. Sasuke should not be doing _any _of this. He felt Sasuke's breath at his dick again and jumped, the finger that had never left its position sliding in slightly. "I don't want it!" Naruto cried. Yet the way his muscles clenched around the digit told a different tale.

Sasuke licked at the leaking head of Naruto's penis and glanced up at him, wiggling the finger in further. "You do," he whispered.

Naruto shook his head desperately, thrown off with the strange sensation of something so invasive. "I _don't_!"

"It feels good," Sasuke pressed, squeezing past another finger and scissoring them.

Naruto threw his head back and cried out at a spike of pain, the cuffs clanking repeatedly at the bars as he jerked his hands.

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's erection and searched for his prostate, pushing his fingers against the little gland when he found it.

The response was beautiful. Naruto's body bowed and crashed back down, in sync with a loud groan that spilled forth like a waterfall. His eyes rolled back and he unknowingly pushed himself down for more.

Sasuke smirked and pushed the spot again, receiving the same reaction. "You see?" he breathed against the length. "It _does_ feel good. And you want more."

"No," Naruto whimpered, though the bliss laced in his voice made Sasuke's smirk grow. "It doesn't matter how it feels. I'm...I'm telling you _'no_.'" He winced as Sasuke pulled the fingers out. He hastily slathered a generous amount of lube onto himself and Naruto before tossing the bottle as he did Naruto's boxers. Then got to his knees, stared down at the younger boy, "You're just denying what you want." He growled and held tight to Naruto's legs, which flailed at his answer.

Naruto arched and squirmed in his attempts to fight Sasuke off, but with his hands tied, he could not do much. "You're such a fucking bastard! I'm telling you _no_! It's ra-" he did not finish as Sasuke's knee pressed into his thigh and a now free hand clamped over his mouth.

Sasuke glared down at him. He would not let him finish that sentence. He knew what this was. And if he refused to say it to himself, then there was no way he was going to let Naruto scream it out loud. He thought he could make it less true if Naruto were to enjoy it as well. But this was what it was. And Sasuke was not turning back now.

He pushed inside.

Naruto's body went stiff as Sasuke entered him slowly. He felt shards of pain shatter and race up his spine, break apart his thoughts, then let a shocked yelp push against Sasuke's palm.

Sasuke's head dipped forward and his hand slid from Naruto's mouth to press into the bed beside his chest, holding him up as an unbearably pleasurable heat swallowed him. "Jesus..." he breathed, still pushing past the ring of muscle.

The tears had already begun sliding down Naruto's cheeks. "It hurts," he cried. His nails dug deep into his palms, piercing them as if in an effort to distract him with greater pain. He craned his neck back and screwed his eyes shut.

Sasuke finally reached his hilt. "I'm sorry," he gasped. Half for hurting the boy and half for enjoying it anyway. He dropped his hand from Naruto's leg and wrapped it around his length, which had softened slightly, "R..._ha-_relax_,"_ he encouraged.

Naruto shook his head, his tears staining the pillow. "No. _Out_."

Sasuke could barely speak, it was so fucking tight. "It gets...ahn- better-"

"_Out_!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke moaned, losing himself in bliss, and began pumping him. He pulled out and slowly slid back in.

Naruto released a broken yell and thrust into Sasuke's hand. If the Uchiha wasn't going to pull out, then he needed to build the pleasure. Anything to stop the pain.

Sasuke began a rhythm after Naruto had relaxed a bit. He rode in and out, carefully building speed.

Naruto turned his head and bit into his arm when Sasuke struck his sweet spot. He felt the pain ebbing away, replaced with mind-blowing ecstasy. And he couldn't decide what he wanted. How he should feel.

He didn't _want _Sasuke to make him feel so fucking amazing. Yet at the same time, it felt so fucking amazing, he didn't care _who_ was making him feel it.

His hips began rising and pushing of their own volition, as his mind was too muddled to make such a choice. God, it wasn't fair. It shouldn't feel this good!

Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's hips and drove into him over and over, listening to the blond's pants and moans that broke out and filled him with what he had been craving for from the beginning.

Sasuke opened his eyes, which had closed at some point, and stared down at the other.

Again he was struck by the boy's beauty. He'd never really observed someone during sex, only listened as they pleaded for more. Which Naruto was still not doing, and yet it did not bother him as it should have. Seeing him there, with his flushed features, body jumping with every thrust, and striking eyes glazed with pleasure. Pleasure _Sasuke_ was giving, it was enough.

He suddenly had this insane urge to lean down and kiss those moist, parted lips. Another occurrence that he'd never experienced. But he held back, knowing that it could ruin what was happening and what he'd worked so hard to get to. The pleasing ripples that flashed across his abdomen warned him that he was close, so he settled for leaning down and pressing his lips against Naruto's temple, salty with sweat and tears.

Naruto abruptly arched into Sasuke and screamed, his orgasm splashing onto his stomach and staining Sasuke's shirt, dripping down his fingers. His anus clenched around Sasuke, pulling him deeper into that tight warmth and bringing him to his peak as well.

Sasuke released a shuddering breath as he emptied himself into Naruto, heart hammering in his chest in a maniacal frenzy. He nearly collapsed on the boy when he finished but managed to hold himself with shaky arms and pull out of him.

As he came down from his high, he stared at the blond beneath him.

Naruto was staring up at him too. But like the first time Sasuke had come to him, his eyes were unfocused, and seemed to be looking right through him rather than at him.

Once again that ludicrous urge to kiss him entered Sasuke's mind. Why in the world would he want to kiss him? It was over. They had nothing left to finish. But the thought hung there, in the calming afterglow of sex, to just lean down and press his lips against Naruto's.

Sasuke pushed the crazed desire to the back of his mind and climbed off the bed, picking his clothes off the floor and pulling the key from his pocket. He went back to Naruto and unlocked the cuffs, saying "You should get cleaned up," as he did so.

Naruto's arms fell limply to the bed, still staring at the ceiling, at the space Sasuke had occupied a moment ago.

And though it was a stupid question ask, Sasuke found himself asking it anyway as he tucked the cuffs back into the pocket and picked his lube off the ground. "Are you all right?"

Naruto's eyes slowly left the ceiling to glare at him out of their corner. And he didn't even bother to pull his shirt back down as he turned away from Sasuke and curled into himself on the bed. "Go away," he whispered.

Sasuke tilted his head and shrugged. He had done what he'd set out to do. There was nothing else he wanted from Naruto and nothing else Naruto had to worry about from him.

And yet as he turned from Naruto and left his room...

As he threw his soiled clothes into his suitcase back in his...

As he showered, washed away, and dried off any evidence of what had happened...

As he shut off his lights, laid in his bed and closed his eyes...

Sasuke could not quell the feeling of guilt that turned his stomach and pushed bile up his throat.

* * *

(1) I had heard that legal age in Japan is 20, but for the sake of the story, we're going to use those skills Barney honed so well for us and pretend it's 18.

(2) it's like fried pork cutlets served on top of cooked rice or something like that...you can look it up if you really wanna know. i just remember that's what it was called.

sorry if i busted some of your bubbles but the crying last chapter was NOT because sasuke realized his deeply profound feelings for Naruto. I'm really sorry if I made it...seem that way, my fault. He just didn't know how else to handle the situation. He's FALLING for Naruto now, and by falling I mean like, teetering on the edge of a cliff.


	8. First Love

**Chapter 8: First Love**

"With such prestigious names, this wedding is bound to be nothing less than beautiful!"

Sasuke tilted his head, eyes clearly not focused on the rambling woman in front of him, just staring blankly at her. But one word did manage to pierce through and grasp at his thoughts.

_Beautiful...He **is** beautiful. _

She raised her glass through the air with an exaggerated movement. "Just look at you, the groom! So young, handsome, intelligent! The anticipation alone is causing an uproar among the media and guests and..."

His gaze tilted upward, to the bright, crystal chandelier hanging above them.

_Uproar...loud...He's loud too, gets annoying._

"And the bride! My goodness, such a beauty! Though I think the red on her lips tonight is a tad too dark..."

Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly.

_Lips...God, his **lips**. They were like the embodiment of temptation, of sin._

The woman was about to continue with her obnoxious praising when she noticed the young man's dazed look and paused in her words. She lowered her arms and stared at him. "Ano, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's lips quirked at their corners.

_**Uchiha-san. **What if he had been chanting that? Like a mantra. _

_Uchiha-san, **faster**._

_Uchiha-san, **harder**._

_Uchiha-san, **yes**._

_And not please stop, but Uchiha-san please, **more**._

Oh, Sasuke would have liked that. He would have loved it.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke shook his head, bangs swaying with the movement and looked down at the woman with an icy gaze.

She was flushed, angry at being ignored. "Are you even listening to me, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the small glass in his hand.

What the hell was he drinking? It was something yellow with a tint of orange, some ice cubes floating in the mix. Funny, he didn't remember grabbing a drink. Actually, he didn't remember starting a conversation with this woman either. He swirled the drink, listening to the ice cubes clank against the glass.

He wondered if it was alcoholic. He hoped it was. It _had_ to be with a disgusting color like that-

"Uchiha-san!"

"What?" he growled irritably. Christ, couldn't she see he was in the middle of a very important crisis right now? Was his drink alcoholic or _not_?

She huffed and placed her free hand on her hip. "I asked if you were listening to me."

Sasuke blinked again. "No," he said evenly, and then turned and walked away from her plainly offended expression in favor of going out to the balcony.

Sasuke leaned against the white railing and looked down at his drink once again.

Well...it was half empty. So at one point he must have downed some, but he hardly felt tipsy. Certainly not buzzed enough to forget that he was at this ridiculous gathering.

Something had been very wrong with him lately. Ever since he'd fucked Naruto, he'd been plagued with more emotions than he could handle, twice as strong as before. His mind was constantly wandering, somehow always ending up either on Naruto himself or what he and Naruto had done. He had hoped actually coming to one of these stupid things would help take his thoughts away from this, or at least distract him for a while, but it wasn't working.

The small spot of guilt that stained his conscience was keeping him awake at night, tossing and turning for hours on end. The dark bags under his eyes were the bothersome proof of this fact. And whenever he _did _manage to fall asleep, his dreams became a live theater for triple X fantasies starring him and the blond. Once in a while, replays of what they had done. Sasuke had jerked to consciousness several times these past few nights, bathed in a cold sweat and more hard-on's than he'd ever had in such a short span of time.

He didn't have this problem _before _he slept with Naruto. But now that he had, it was all that occupied his mind.

And that was a _huge_ problem.

Sasuke could not remember the names of ninety percent of the people he'd slept with, and yet every night he was laying in bed recalling the smallest details of his time with Naruto through crystal clear imagery. Everything, from the altering shades of his eyes to the pitch of his moans to the texture of caramel skin sliding against him, wrapped around him.

And every time he brushed past him in the hallways, or their fingers met for the briefest of moments while the servant handed Sasuke his drink at dinner, there was this shock that passed through the contact, one that made every nerve inside of him scream and his face burn with a foreign heat.

Sasuke did not know whether these sensations were brought on by the glimmer of shame for partially forcing the boy...or if it was just some physical reaction he'd never dealt with before. Considering everyone he slept with, never literally _slept_ with him. He supposed he did not consider the fact that he would have to keep _seeing _Naruto even after having sex with him.

But what Sasuke _did _know- and it scared the shit out of him -was that he wanted to bed with Naruto _again_. And if it goes as well, possibly once more after that. And if Naruto actually (by some miracle) started wanting him _back_, Sasuke had this dreaded feeling that he would not want to _stop_.

It wasn't even like Naruto had been the best sex ever (though he was certainly up there somewhere), yet Sasuke had never felt so utterly satisfied before. He wondered if perhaps conquering Naruto meant more to him because he'd had to work harder at it, even though he wasn't able to get the dobe to fully come around. Naruto had obviously enjoyed himself through most of it, despite whatever idiocy had come out of his mouth.

Sasuke hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

Was that what he wanted? Was that why he was still thinking about him? Did he want to keep going after Naruto until the boy gave into him? Sasuke had to admit, he was truly drawn to the idea of Naruto begging him for it, if only simply because Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

Sasuke would not hide that he was a sadist, that he enjoyed breaking people and bringing them to their knees (quite literally most of the time, and in front of his cock). But when he thought about doing this to Naruto (again), there was this little voice in the back of his mind that whispered that he had gone too far already.

Which was a downer, because he'd thought he'd gotten rid of that voice years ago.

He snorted and tilted his glass, watching the odd colored liquid stream out slowly. "Usuratonkachi," he breathed. The baka was more trouble than he was worth.

Sasuke moved his hand so the pouring slowed to small drips instead. He sighed, "To fuck you again or not to fuck you again."

He found that there were two obvious answers to this question that clashed in his mind. One being, 'of course I'm gonna fuck you, it felt incredible and I wanna feel it again.' The other being, 'why should I change my rules for you? I've never slept with anyone twice, and you're certainly no exception.'

The first answer rung true, while the second only measured half. Naruto _was_ an exception, because everyone else would be _more _than willing to jump into Sasuke's bed again.

Naruto wasn't. Never had been. And was most _definitely _not now, not after Sasuke had taken him without full consent.

Suddenly, something tugged at Sasuke's silk, black dress shirt. His hand jerked to his chest and his head snapped around, eyes widening at the young brunet standing behind him. "Nara?"

Shikamaru smiled and moved to stand next to the other boy. He peeked over the balcony and then back at Sasuke. "Not trying to kill ourselves, are we? Don't put something so troublesome on me, Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze in annoyance. Shikamaru was the son of a wildly successful oil tycoon, and a close acquaintance to Fugaku. He had been placed in the same situation as Sasuke, betrothed to the daughter of a famous name. Temari Sabaku. But _unlike _Sasuke's situation, Shikamaru was head over heels for his fiance, who Sasuke believed was far too headstrong than any normal woman should be. He was convinced that if you looked under her skirts (which she hardly wore), you'd find a penis.

He and Sasuke weren't exactly the best of friends. But considering all of Sasuke's friends, which he could count off one hand without even using all his fingers, he was close enough. "What are you doing here?" he drawled.

Shikamaru looked at him with slight curiosity. "I live here."

Sasuke quirked a brow and glanced at the drink in his hand. "Really..." Huh...maybe this stuff was stronger than he originally thought.

Then again, he did vaguely recall Akio mention something about the event being held at the Nara Mansion. But he hadn't really been listening.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly and threaded his fingers through his hair, resting his elbow on the balcony and staring at Sasuke. "You know I usually don't make it a point to approach people, but I just had to come over and ask you if you're aware you look like-"

"Shit," Sasuke finished for him.

Shikamaru paused before smirking slowly. "More like shit run over."

"Hn." Sasuke held up his glass and lowered it again. "Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system, and graced me with your presence, why don't you go find a hole to fuck and leave me alone?"

Shikamaru snorted and lowered the hand in his hair so he was leaning casually against the balcony. He wore a shirt like Sasuke's but in a soft beige color with the first few buttons undone and dark brown slacks. "Should I bother asking if you wanna talk about it?"

Sasuke glanced at him and shrugged. "Would it help if you did?"

"Knowing you, probably not. You have the listening skills of a deaf turtle."

Sasuke's head dropped with a smile. "As much as I hate to let you get away with that, Nara..." He raised his head slowly to the sky. "Can't argue."

Shikamaru felt a frown pull at his lips. "Well obviously something is very wrong, because you just agreed with me. On an insult, no less."

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. "I haven't slept in days. I don't have enough energy to be me right now, so don't let it go to your head." He looked at the other boy. "And I didn't _agree_, I just can't _argue_."

Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively. "Maa, so where's your lovely bride?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and put his glass to his lips, but did not drink from it. "Who cares? Inside somewhere, most likely moping or bitching about him. She's been in a strangely distant mood lately, less...excited, even around me."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Who's 'him'?"

"Naruto, one of her servants."

Shikamaru blinked at the other boy and felt his smirk gradually grow back into place. "Well well, what's the smile for, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched, feeling the involuntary smile fall away.

Damn dobe.

Sasuke glanced at his company's smug expression and carefully placed his smile back on. "Why shouldn't I be smiling? He's one of the most attractive things I've ever seen in my life." He pulled the glass away. "He's like something out of a goddamn porno; pouting lips, tan skin, tight ass- Shikamaru, his _eyes _look like someone shoved sapphires inside of them. And **I**-" Sasuke's arm shot out, the drink sloshing onto his hand. "_I_ fucked him stupid."

Sasuke couldn't care less if Shikamaru found out about Naruto. It wasn't like he didn't know Sasuke's preferences already, or how many people he fucked on a nearly daily basis. The damn bastard had figured it all out for himself, and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't even care enough to get involved.

But Shikamaru's smirk fell a bit and he edged closer to his "friend." "Good for you, Uchiha; seems like quite an accomplishment."

Sasuke gave a breathy laugh and hung his head. "Oh, you fucking bet it was. He doesn't even like me. Shikamaru, he _hates_ me." He flicked his gaze to the other boy. "Get this shit, he's in love with _Sakura_."

Shikamaru eyed him with both shock over what he'd said and worry over how he was acting. Sasuke was not behaving like himself at all. "And he had sex with you anyway?"

Sasuke's smile quickly dropped. His glass lowered and he hunched over the balcony. "He... wasn't _entirely_ thrilled about it," he whispered.

Brown eyes widened.

It wasn't difficult to connect the pieces. Shikamaru now knew exactly what was bothering the Uchiha. "Sasuke...that's," he swallowed. "You know that's-"

Sasuke cut him off by shooting him a heated glare. "No. It wasn't," he ground out. He looked down at his glass and held it up to Shikamaru. "What is this? Is it alcoholic?" he asked sharply.

Shikamaru frowned, eying the other sadly. He peeked inside the glass, blinking once with a furrowed brow before shrugging. "No clue."

"Che."

Shikamaru's gaze flitted over the other boy and he sighed softly. "If you want, I know where my dad has a stash of vodka," he offered. Maybe it wasn't the wisest decision to let Sasuke drink, but Shikamaru did not like seeing him so troubled. If a couple of drinks numbed the pain or the guilt or whatever emotion was eating at Sasuke's thoughts, where was the harm?

Sasuke glanced at him, then back at his drink. He pulled it to his lips, held it there for a few seconds, then drew it away. His arm stretched over the balcony. "Yeah," he muttered. His fingers spread out, dark eyes fixed on the small glass as it tumbled helplessly through the air, drink and tiny shards of ice escaping through the mouth and spreading outward around it.

A shatter on the ground, and it all went still.

Shikamaru stared at the broken glass and looked up at Sasuke. He raised a hand and tentatively placed it on the Uchiha's shoulder, squeezed it lightly.

Sasuke breathed softly and shrugged the hand off, gaze still pinned on the glass. "...I think I want him again," he murmured after a few moments of silence.

Shikamaru frowned deeply, knowing Sasuke was a strictly one-night stand type of person. He closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's unlike you," he said, then turned and began walking back inside.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded, seeing a maid come out and start sweeping up the glass. He stood straight and tucked his own hands into his pockets.

Sasuke turned and followed Shikamaru. "It is."

**x-X-0-X-x**

_Naruto stumbled through the bathroom door seconds after Sasuke's bedroom light shut off._

_He tore his shirt over his head and threw it in the sink, nearly tripping in his haste to the shower as pain sliced up his spine. He threw the sliding door open and closed his fingers over the 'hot' knob, jerking it half-way so the scalding liquid sprayed out of the shower head, like an invitation._

_Naruto stepped over the small ledge that stuck up out of the ground, inside the shower and crouched on the floor, allowing the sweltering droplets to cascade over his body. He grabbed at the soap and began scrubbing himself furiously. His arms, his neck, his chest, legs, temple, his **thigh**. _

_It wasn't until he felt a sting on his arm that he realized he had dropped the soap, that his lathered hands were flying over his body, nails scraping in near anger against his skin. He had red welts along his arm, spots of blood seeping to the surface before being pushed down the sides by water and dripping from his elbows._

_Naruto stilled and slowly curled into himself. His bangs plastered against his face, shadowing his eyes, and his body burned from the blistering drops raining over him._

_It did not matter how much he tried to clean himself. His body was not the problem. The filth lay in his mind. _

_It had turned out exactly as he feared it would._

_He had moaned at Sasuke's touches. He had screamed as he sprayed himself over him. He had pushed down on him, taking him deeper. He'd nearly bit his tongue clean off from holding back his cries and pleas that built up until he was sure his throat would burst. _

_Naruto took his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down at his palms, felt the steam of the shower press upon him. All around him._

_It had felt good. So good. He'd craved for it. Contact that for once, in such a long time, brought him bliss instead of pain. _

_But he shouldn't have._

_"Damn that bastard," he muttered, clenching his hands to fists. Just the thought of him made Naruto's blood boil, a heated mixture of hate and pleasure, thrown in by his desire and his conscience._

_Naruto knew that now, after what had happened, his reactions to Sasuke were going to be far more difficult to control. _

_And Sakura..._

_Naruto frowned heavily and hung his head._

_He had betrayed her. Now she truly had reason to hate him. Especially since this time, his body hadn't turned the touches away. _

_Naruto slid his fingers through his hair and fell back on his arse. Hissing at the pain that shot up from the fall, he prayed to any God that would listen, for that damn Uchiha to just leave him the fuck alone..._

Naruto opened his eyes, the memory fading back into his mind.

He was leaning against a hallway wall with a basket of clothes pressed against his side, on his way to do laundry when he suddenly remembered that night for no obvious reason and had to stop and rest for a moment to calm down.

His gaze flickered over the ceiling before he pushed off the wall and turned to continue to the dining room, which he had to pass through in order to reach the laundry room.

But when Naruto pushed past the door, he stopped cold.

Sasuke was sitting at the table, staring down at a glass in his hand filled with clear liquid.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion; Sasuke was supposed to be out with Sakura and her parents, why was he sitting here when they were still not back?

Sasuke felt the prickle of a gaze on him and looked up, stiffening slightly out of shock when he locked eyes with Naruto. But after a moment, a slow grin spread across his face. "Hey."

Naruto scowled and turned to his side, glaring at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out with the Harunos," he questioned, solely out of curiosity.

Sasuke tilted his head and lifted his glass, then clanked it against the table and shrugged. "Had a friend drop me off."

Naruto cocked a brow as he took in Sasuke's rumpled appearance, his dark-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. _Must be drunk_, his mind muttered before he continued to the laundry room.

Sasuke eyed him leaving and suddenly did not want him to go. He quickly spoke up to stop him, "What're you up to?" he piped lamely.

Naruto stopped dead on the spot and turned his head the slightest bit. "_What_?" he seethed.

Sasuke blinked and dipped the tip of his finger into his vodka, swirling it with a frown. "You heard me," he drawled in annoyance.

The blond growled and turned around fully. "You fucking unbelievable asshole. You have the fucking _balls_ to sit there and talk to me like we're _buddies_ or some shit after what you did to me?"

The Uchiha paused in his action. His gaze flicked up to Naruto with a deep frown and a crumpled brow. "After what _I _did to you?" he parroted, incredulous.

Naruto snorted. "Yes, after what you did to me."

Sasuke blew a bang out of his eyes and leaned against his forearm on the table, shooting the other a milky glare. "What about what _you're_ doing to _me_?"

He kept still as Naruto strode up to him (more like stomped) and stared him down. "Fuck you. I haven't done _shit_ to you."

Sasuke sniffed. "Same here." He pulled his drink to his mouth, only to have it knocked out of his hand and smash and scatter across the floor.

Naruto was breathing shallowly, his eyes dark and furious as the arm that had aided in hitting the glass was held straight out in the air.

Sasuke stared blankly at the sparkling shards of yet another broken glass. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, gaze flicking to the servant. "I was still drinking that."

"You. _Raped_. Me," Naruto breathed angrily, his words accentuated with each pause.

Sasuke's eyes flashed, and Naruto recoiled quickly when he shot up from the table, snarling. Sasuke stepped away from his chair and moved closer to Naruto, who began backing away at the advancement.

"Let me tell you something, _dobe_," Sasuke said, as he backed Naruto into a wall. He slammed a palm beside his head, trapping him there.

Naruto pressed further into the hard surface as Sasuke leaned down until they were eye-to-eye.

Sasuke held him in a stare as he spoke softly but sternly, not even blinking. "If you're _moaning _under me..." he started, and Naruto immediately felt the heat flare up his neck and stain his cheeks.

Sasuke's lips quirked. He pressed closer. "If you're _fucking_ my mouth while I suck you off..."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand suddenly cupped his ass. He dropped the basket, clothes spilling out over the floor as his heart sped up and his eyes narrowed to a seething glare.

_There it is, _Sasuke's mind purred, that little spark that raced through him whenever he touched this boy. That shiver that made his body heat jump and rise by degrees. He smirked and pushed his forehead against Naruto's. "If your eyes are glazed with pleasure from me..._thrusting_ in and out of you..."

Naruto's chest quickened in its falls as Sasuke's warm breath swept over his face, choked with the smell of alcohol. He was fighting so hard to keep his body pressed to the wall, to not push forward and feel Sasuke's warmth seep into him. He couldn't help a small "ah" that dropped from his lips as Sasuke tugged roughly at his buttocks.

"If you're pushing down on me," Sasuke whispered huskily, vaguely realizing his eyes had become transfixed on Naruto's mouth. "Practically _swallowing_ me deeper inside you."

"No," Naruto murmured, his face flushed and mouth panting.

"Then it doesn't _qualify_ as _rape_," Sasuke finished in a harsh tone.

"I said no," Naruto retorted, but the desperate statement flew out fumbled and weak.

Sasuke snorted. His lips traced Naruto's cheek until he reached his ear, pale nose buried in sunny locks. His mind was pleasantly buzzed and blurred, and his body wanted nothing more than to touch Naruto right now, to feel the heat that radiated off his bronzed skin. "And yet every other part of you was screaming _yes_."

Naruto wrenched his head to the side, so Sasuke drew back and stared at him.

Blue orbs flickered everywhere; to the table, to Sasuke's nose, to his lips, his cheek, his foggy eyes. Naruto quickly shut his own eyes. "Get away from me," he ordered, though it came out as something akin to a plea. He couldn't be this close to Sasuke. Not this close and not for so long, his body was turning traitorous already.

Sasuke grinned and cocked his head. "Is that what you want?"

"_Yes_," Naruto whined. His breath hitched as soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke whispered against the marred flesh.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, when the sound of a door opening made his eyes fly open and both his and Sasuke's attentions were jerked to the entrance of the room.

* * *

what is going on here is purely LUST, at least on Naruto's part. Sasuke has some...affectionate emotions involved. SOME. but he's drunk so he's not doing to good a job of hiding them.

and i pose a **challenge**!

DOES ANYONE THINK THEY FIGURED OUT THE SYMBOLISMS BEHIND SASUKE'S DRINK? (the one in the beginning) IF YOU THINK SO, PLEASE SHARE, AND I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU WERE RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Hesitant Love

the symbolism! a lot of you came very close actually and some of you hit the nail right on the head! but it was multiple things and nobody hit every point, but some came close!

here's what was going through my mind while i wrote it out:

1) the drink symbolizes Naruto (that was obvious)

2) the GLASS is supposed to be Sasuke

3) the question of whether it was alcoholic: alcohol was to represent what sasuke is used to, "the normal" for him. so he was questioning whether naruto was like everything else in his life for him or something new/different.

4) the fact that sasuke grabs the drink and doesn't REMEMBER grabbing it: he rushed into him and naruto too quickly, without considering the emotions and effects naruto had on him. took what he wanted without thinking about it.

5) swirling the glass: when he was dicking around with naruto before he fucked him

6) drinking half the glass: he had a taste of naruto, but he wasn't satisfied yet (drunk).

7) Pouring the drink: that he wants to dump naruto, like everyone else

8) Putting the glass to his lips but not drinking from it: indecisiveness about him and naruto (glass and drink)

9) the drink spilling onto sasuke's hand: that naruto "flooded" him. consumed his thoughts and desires.

10) When sasuke held out the glass to shikamaru, asking if it was alcoholic: "what should i do?"

11) Dropping the glass but watching it fall: sasuke wants to let go of them (him and naruto) but can't

12) drink spilling out of the glass as it fell: sasuke not having control over naruto

13) the glass breaks: sasuke breaking/changing BECAUSE he does not have control over Naruto

haha...i guess that's what i get for going into AP Lang XD

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hesitant Love**

**_Haruno Estate - 5 years ago..._**

_Naruto jumped and dropped his book as Sakura burst through his door and fell to her knees in front of him, her pink school-bag sliding down her shoulder from the action. She was smiling widely at him, in a frankly unnerving and frightening manner that made him shrink back slightly. "Er...how was school-"_

_"I spoke to my husband today!" the girl screamed with pure joy, her hands coming up to a sort of praying position as they pressed over her stretched lips._

_Naruto blinked and frowned._ Husband? _he thought questioningly to himself. "But...you're not married-"_

_She removed her hands and nodded quickly. "Yes we are, he just doesn't know it yet!" she blurted before her hands flew back over her mouth to hide her smile._

_Naruto raised a brow and sat straight on the floor, staring at the girl. "...Drugs are bad, Sakura-chan," he said._

_Sakura let out an offended squawk and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I am not on drugs, you jerk!"_

_Naruto grinned at her. "No? So does everyone bust through rooms squealing about husbands they don't have? Can you even get married? You're only twelve."_

_Sakura shook her head with a smile and folded her hands over her school skirt while she sat on her haunches. "This new boy got transferred to my school today! He's two grades ahead of me but-" her hands came up in clenched fists to her mouth as green eyes crinkled in a squeal, "He is so HOT! I mean, like, I just wanna bake brownies on him kind of hot!"_

_Naruto's frown deepened as a spike of jealousy speared through him. "So what? I'm hot, too. What's so frikin' great about him?"_

_Sakura should have been thrown off by the bite in his words, but the starry flash in her eyes was obviously obstructing her thought process, as all she focused on was the chance to gush about her new crush. "He's super smart, like GENIUS smart- you know I love smart guys -and he has this **amazing **body and his hair- Kami -his **hair, **it's so soft and lustrous and silky and dark and-"_

_"What? Did you touch it?" Naruto asked, surprised at the girl's in depth knowledge about the guy's hair.  
_

_Sakura's lips pulled down and she blushed lightly. "Well...no, but from the way it looks, I bet it is! Oh Naruto, he's just- he's PERFECT!"_

_Naruto scowled and narrowed his eyes, which could have been tinted green with envy. "What's his name?"_

_Sakura's hands spread out in front of her, and she looked to the ceiling with a breathtaking smile, as if she were gazing at the heavens themselves. "Uchiha. Sasuke," she breathed dreamily._

_The blond huffed and crossed his arms. "And what did you say to the great Uchiha Sasuke?" he questioned bitterly._

_The girl sighed and crossed her hands over her heart. "I walked up to him in the hallway, and I said 'hello.'" She spoke very slowly with her words, savoring them almost._

_Naruto pouted and leaned back against his bed, brows furrowed in irritation over this 'Sasuke' character and how starry-eyed he was making Sakura. "And what did he say back?"_

_Sakura tilted her head and closed her eyes with a serene smile. "He shut his locker, looked at me, and then walked away." _

_Naruto's jaw dropped. _

_What the fuck was she mooning about? The ass had totally ignored her! Why was she making it sound like their interaction had come out of some damn romance novel? "That's it?" he asked irritably. "I've had better conversations with cereal __boxes than you had with him!"_

_Sakura opened one eye with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "Why were you conversing with cereal boxes? They don't **talk**."_

_Naruto reeled back with a blush. "Like he was any different! He didn't talk either!"_

_"He didn't have to," Sakura assured as she closed her eyes again and put her smile back in place. "I could see it in his eyes. His beautiful, deep, cool-"_

_"Okay," Naruto cut in, "unless you want my breakfast all over your lap, you better stop."_

_Sakura's lids separated as she stared down at her adopted brother. "If you came to my school and saw him, you would understand."_

_Naruto snorted. He had always hated that he and Sakura went to separate schools, because it cut into their time together. But right now, he couldn't be happier with the fact, because he wouldn't want to watch her fawning over some guy that wasn't him on a daily basis. "I'm a guy, in case you forgot. Got a penis and everything, so no, I don't think I would 'understand' if I saw him, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura let out a small 'hmph' and placed her hands at her hips. "Why are you being so sour? You're never like this."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. He just doesn't sound all that spectacular to me, all right? Maybe if I had a vagina and boobs, he would, but I don't, so he doesn't." He didn't mean to come off sounding like such an asshole, but jealousy was getting the better of him. Plus, his comment on not being interested because he wasn't a girl was not entirely true. He felt that attraction was blind, that if he liked a guy, then he liked a guy, so what? But he didn't like a guy._

_He liked Sakura. And he was aware of this. _

_So the fact that this Sasuke person was the one making her gush and gloat drove Naruto to not like him very much at all, despite not meeting him. Not to mention that it sounded like the guy had brushed Sakura off in the hallway, that certainly wasn't buying him any brownie points with Naruto._

_Sakura turned her head to the side. "You just don't get it." She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes with a smile. "But just watch, one day, I'm gonna marry him."_

_Naruto sniffed and grabbed his book. "Yeah, good luck with that," he bit out, words drenched in sarcasm. He opened his book and began flipping through it, looking for the page he'd left off on._

Uchiha Sasuke huh?

_The blond clicked his tongue when he could not find his page and closed the book again, tossing to the floor._ Sounds like a real bastard.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

"H-Haruno-sama," Naruto stuttered with shock before quickly shoving Sasuke off of him and falling to the floor, hastily throwing his clothes into the basket.

Sasuke blinked down at the blond and slowly looked back to Akio, as if daring him to question the position he'd caught them in.

But Akio did not seemed faze by what he saw, not even upset about it. As a matter of fact, his expression seemed to be outlining a look of boredom as he watched Naruto scramble to pick up his clothes in a panicked frenzy.

When the blond finished, he shot up on shaky legs and backed to the door that led to the laundry room, face flushed and mouth running a mile a minute, "Gomen, Haruno-sama! The bas- ah -Uchiha-san, I bumped into him and dropped my clothes, it was my fault, he wanted to help me pick up and-and got upset when I told him not to." One of his hands landed on a doorknob and he spared Sasuke a glance, bowing his head slightly. "Forgive me, Uchiha-san." He spun around and practically flew out the door.

Sasuke frowned deeply and placed a hand over his chest, rubbing it in small circles and wondering why he suddenly felt so cold.

Akio flicked his gaze to the younger man in the room. "Sasuke, I need you to come with me."

Sasuke stopped his motions and glared lightly at the other man. "I was planning on going to sleep," he mumbled irritably, still fuzzy around the edges of his senses, though the shock of being walked in on had sobered him a bit.

Akio turned in the doorway but kept his eyes on Sasuke. "I'm afraid this is far more important. Please come with me," he said, then turned and walked out.

Sasuke let out a small "tsk" and lowered his hand to follow the man.

As they stepped down the hallway, Sasuke stared questionably at the back of Akio's head, unsure what to make of the man's nonchalant behavior.

He briefly wondered if maybe Akio had actually _missed _what Naruto and him had been doing in the dining room. To Sasuke, the intimate proximity had been painfully obvious, as was where Sasuke's hand had been firmly cupping the blond's ass.

Akio _couldn't_ have overlooked it, yet he was behaving as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired at all.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Unless Akio was actually leading Sasuke to some sort of punishment...but then wouldn't he have brought Naruto along, too? Or maybe he wanted to punish them separately? Not that Sasuke would ever allow himself to be "punished", he could do what he pleased and no one had a right to say anything on it.

But why was the man so damn _calm_? It unnerved Sasuke. Walking with one foot in front of the other and looking straight ahead with unblinking jade eyes. Maybe he really _hadn't _caught on to what they had been doing, which honestly, in Sasuke's opinion anyway, hadn't been much. Maybe it was something else Sasuke had done that bothered him?

Sasuke sighed with frustration when Akio stopped in front of the closed door of his study. "Look," he started, "if this about leaving the party early, I'm sorry, I just-"

"This has nothing to do with that," Akio cut into his words. "I left early as well, after I noticed you did. My wife and Sakura are still there."

Sasuke growled softly and was about to demand an answer as to _why _he was being led around like a dog when Akio opened his study door and Sasuke's mouth dropped open with a breath of surprise.

After a moment of stunned silence, Sasuke closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Otosan," he greeted as he stepped inside. "What are you doing here?"

Akio answered for the man while shutting the door, "I picked him up on my way back."

Fugaku stared at his son as he stood in front of the fire-place with one hand buried in the pocket of black slacks. "Have a seat, Sasuke," he offered. Though Sasuke knew his father offered nothing. Offers were simply orders in disguise.

The young Uchiha pressed his lips in a thin line and took his place on the red loveseat. He allowed himself to sink into the plush material, a small comfort before the storm of fury that was sure to stir up in just a few moments, when Akio would tell his father of what he'd caught his son doing with a servant.

Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest with a look of disappointment. "Sasuke...what is the real reason you asked to be here for the summer?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and cocked his head. "I already told you that. I don't like repeating myself." Honestly, they thought they were going to get him to _admit_ to it? Like hell.

Akio sighed and placed a hand over his mouth, the other on his waist.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him. "Aren't you going to tell him?" He did not elaborate because he knew now that Akio knew exactly what he was talking about.

The man shook his head. "I don't have to."

"Well the fuck if you think _I'm_ going to tell him-"

"No one has to tell him, Sasuke," Akio said, dropping his hand so both were on his waist. "Because he already knows."

Sasuke's eyes widened and shot to his father.

Fugaku nodded at his son. "We are both very aware of what you've been doing with Naruto, Sasuke. And _I've _been aware of your nightly activities far longer than Akio has."

Sasuke felt utter disbelief rip through his body at those words.

They _knew_? His _father_ knew? And he hadn't said _anything_ until now?

Sasuke's eyes lowered and darted from side to side, searching for some moment where he could have caught this information.

Not one came to mind.

He shot up from his seat, livid. "What the fuck do you mean you 'knew'? You didn't _know_ anything!"

Fugaku bored into him with a heated glare. "Of course I knew! Do you have any idea how many of your little night partners I had to turn away after they came knocking on our doorstep begging to see you again? Men _and _women, Sasuke, I've known for years."

Sasuke shook his head, teeth gritted. "You didn't... I know how you feel about men with other men, _father_, just look at what you did to Itachi and-"

"Do _not _bring Itachi into this. What _he_ did and what _you_ are doing are two _vastly _different things. I have nothing against homosexuals, Sasuke, I don't know where you got that idea from. And quite frankly, I don't give one damn where or _who_ you shove yourself into morning, day _or_ night. I just don't. Want it. _Publicized_. As long as the media stays out of it, you can go fuck every hole in the city for all I care."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he looked to Akio. "And you? You agree with him? I'm engaged to your _daughter_ for Christ's sake-"

Akio shook his head. "All that is important is for you and her to produce an heir and tie our names together. Whether or not you love her as much as she loves you does not really concern me."

Sasuke felt his stomach pinch, finding this whole situation to somehow be sickeningly disgusting. "If all you care about is an heir, then why are you forcing me to _marry_ her? We could just do artificial-"

Fugaku interrupted before he could finish, "Do not even _mention _that, Sasuke, it's out of the question. This is about appearances to the public, and I will not have my first grandchild exposed to the world as a product of something so unnatural. You and Sakura are to pertain the image of a perfect family in public, no one cares what happens behind closed doors."

Sasuke shook his head and fell back into the chair, pressing his fingers to his temples in an attempt to quell the throbbing that had erupted there. He felt so fucking _stupid_. All this time, he'd thought he was fooling everyone, when in fact, everyone had been fooling _him_. He knew that his father had been using Sakura, Sasuke didn't care about that. But the fact that he had been using _him_ too? It made him absolutely furious.

He glanced up at his father. "If all you care about is appearances, then why didn't you allow Itachi a secret romance and have _him_ marry publicly?"

"Because unlike you, Itachi was not out sleeping with everyone without a care in the world. He was in _love, _with a man, your _cousin _no less. He would not have married anyone other than him. And if the press somehow found out that not only was it a homosexual relationship but an incestuous one as well, our name would have been dragged through the mud without so much of a _chance_ at rising again."

Sasuke blinked slowly at the truth as to why Itachi was disowned. It was not that he was gay. It was not even that he'd fallen for their _cousin_. It was that he'd fallen at all, with the wrong person, a person who did not fit into Fugaku's plans for the Uchiha future. "Why are you telling me this now? If you knew for so long, then why are telling me _now_?"

"Because Akio and I can see that you are falling into the same thing Itachi did, and since you are the sole heir, it is unacceptable. I cannot throw you out like I did your brother."

Coal eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

Akio locked gazes with him. "You care about Naruto. I saw it in your eyes the very first time you laid sight on him, and I informed Fugaku right away."

Sasuke stared at him, vaguely recalling that Akio _had _vanished during his first visit here. He scoffed and let through a small smile. "Care? About Naruto?" He lowered his head and closed his hands over his mouth, chuckling softly. He removed his hands and sighed, lips stretched in a smirk. "I think that might actually be the funniest thing I've ever heard. He's a fun fuck, but that's about it." Sasuke closed his mouth and roved his tongue over his cheek and teeth, as if the taste of something he did not like lingered behind his lips. The words had felt awkward as they fell off his tongue.

Fugaku turned fully to his son and sunk his hands into his pockets. "Good, it seems you haven't realized the way you feel about him yet. That should make this far easier for you to accept."

Sasuke's eyes bullet to him. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly, apprehension shadowing the question.

Akio stepped forward and looked down at the youngest man in the room. "You are not to see Naruto anymore."

Sasuke's lips parted in shock. "What?"

"You are not to go near him, not under any circumstances."

Sasuke sprung from his seat. "Why?!"

"And I will not call for him in your presence any longer."

Sasuke's arm flung out, the anger bursting inside of him. He felt much like a child who had just been denied his favorite toy. "This is not fair! Why are you doing this? I don't care about him! There's no need to keep me from him! I won't-"

"Enough, Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched to silence at his father's outburst.

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his son. "What more proof do you need than this?"

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You've obviously slept with him already. Tell me, Sasuke, how many people have you fought to see again since you slept with them?"

Sasuke stiffened at his father's words and took a step back, bumping into the loveseat.

Akio frowned at him. "You are _fighting_ for him, arguing with your father so you can continue seeing him."

Fugaku lifted his head. "Just like Itachi did."

Sasuke lowered his eyes and fell back into the seat, the situation hitting him like a slap to the face.

His father walked up to him, hands still stuffed in his pockets. "There are a million other people to sleep with, Sasuke."

Sasuke resisted the urge to pout, he scowled instead. But his scowl fell away to shock when he realized that the idea to sleep with anyone else did not appeal to him at all.

"But you are to stay away from Naruto," Akio finished.

Sasuke's eyes flickered rapidly, confused as to why it seemed that now, having sex with anyone other than Naruto seemed...wrong...not just unappealing, it literally _felt_ like the wrong thing to do.

He bit his lower lip.

Maybe...maybe his father and Akio were right. Maybe Naruto _did _hold a special place within Sasuke. When had that happened? Sasuke didn't like the thought of that one bit.

Perhaps staying away from Naruto really was the best way to remedy that.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up between the two, unsure of which man had called his name.

Fugaku stared down at his son. "Do we make ourselves clear?"

Sasuke blinked once. "Yeah..." He dropped his gaze and laced his fingers between his legs. "Crystal."

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto sat slumped on the tile floor in the laundry room. The washer was shaking slightly as it vibrated in front of him, and he could not recall exactly what time he had put it to wash nor did he know how long he'd been sitting like a pile of lifeless flesh.

But despite how dead he seemed on the outside, inside was another story; his mind was reeling through a maelstrom of emotions. From the guilt of once _again _falling into Sasuke's touch, to confusion as to why he did not push the other away, to the desire that pulsed like life itself whenever he was near the stupid teme...to the fear of what Haruno-sama had seen...and what he would say, if he said anything, to Sakura.

Naruto kept his clouded blue eyes fixated on the floor, they seemed shades darker. He did not even turn when he heard the door open and shut softly. He did not blink as the sound of heels clicking towards him grew louder. He did not speak as the body crouched behind him, a warm breath skating down the nape of his neck.

But after a few minutes of silence, he did flinch when he felt arms wind around him from behind.


	10. Burning Love

**Chapter 10: Burning Love**

Naruto sat utterly motionless beneath the other person's embrace, waiting for some snipped comment or order or even a smack across the back of his head.

But after a stretched time of silence, nothing happened. The person did not move their arms at all, just kept them wrapped around Naruto's shoulders while they breathed softly against his neck.

Which could only mean that someone was..._hugging_ him.

Who the hell...? Nobody in this house, hell, nobody within a fifty foot _radius _of this house would have any reason nor any inclination to hug him. When was the last time he had even _been_ hugged by anyone? His eyes flicked down and widened to find that the arms encircling him were pale and looked soft to the touch.

Naruto felt a pressure build up behind his eyes. He did not know who was hugging him, but he did know that he didn't really care. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, like a flower that opens to soak in the morning rays of the sun. The simple touch, the contact, it filled him, the lining of his throat brimming with an overwhelming rush of emotion as he swallowed and fought back tears.

Sure, he'd had plenty of contact with Sasuke lately, and obviously, he could not deny that he craved that contact.

But this was different. This contigence did not blanket his eyes with desire or burn through his veins with the scorching flames of lust.

It just felt...nice. It was an affectionate touch, something that until this moment, he'd forgotten even existed.

Naruto had begun to melt into the embrace, when the breath against his neck suddenly became much warmer due to the person opening their mouth and releasing a string of words that made him go rigid, "You can't go."

Naruto gasped softly and felt his heart beat outwards through his chest. "Sakura-chan?"

Suddenly, his warm feelings vanished, replaced with shock. Sakura could not be hugging him. He must have fallen asleep or something while he was sitting on the floor.

But that theory was quickly dropped when Sakura twisted his shoulders so he was facing her and wrapped herself around him again, burying her face in his neck as she fell to her knees and her shoes slid off her feet. "You can't leave!" she yelled desperately into the flushed skin of his throat.

Naruto stiffened as the smell of alcohol rose to his senses, and his eyes fell to half-mast. So that was it. He felt his lips quirk at their corners, partially relieved that it was alcohol making Sakura behave this way. He would have surely passed out from the shock if she were to come to him like this with full awareness to what she was doing.

He frowned again, and lifted his arms to hug her back, to run his fingertips along the smooth skin of her exposed back over her cut dress and pull her as close as physical laws would allow, something he'd wanted to do for so long.

But his arms stopped in mid-air, a picture of Sasuke flashing across his mind, unbidden, and his arms dropped to his sides. He had no right to hug her, not after what he'd done with him. His brows furrowed as something brushed whispers through the back of his mind and the underlining of his thoughts, telling him that this was not the only reason he could not hug her back. There was more to why the teme had blinked by his mind's eye, but he ignored the hushed argumentation.

"You can't leave," Sakura repeated, though this time it was murmured against the skin. Naruto's chest tightened as he felt the wetness of what was most certainly tears leaking down his throat and slipping beneath his shirt.

He would give Sakura anything. She was one of the first people he ever truly cared about. He loved her, he loved her so much.

But after the night she had discovered his plans, Naruto had thought long and hard about their exchange over the next few days. Including Sakura, her parents, and even Sasuke into his contemplations.

And he'd made a very crucial decision.

He would give Sakura anything. But he could not give her this.

Naruto turned his head so his lips pressed into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her. "I can't stay," he whispered.

Sakura stilled suddenly and pulled back to look at him with wide, watery eyes, rimmed red from both the crying and the drinking. "But I need you here," she pleaded quietly.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, dropped his gaze so he wouldn't break under hers. "You don't want me here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned deeply and lowered her head beneath Naruto's, looking up at him while he gazed down at her. "Tell me what you did."

Naruto jerked and pulled back but Sakura's grip tightened to pull him closer. "Tell me, Naruto," she coaxed, her stare hopeful. "I'll forgive you," she assured. "It'll be like it used to be."

Naruto's heartbeat rose to dangerous speeds, and he half-expected it to burst right out of his chest.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. But he could not tell her. He had never been able to tell her, because he himself did not even know what exactly had happened that night. He had been far too confused and shocked to do anything, and yet by not doing anything, he had also been at fault.

"I can't," he whined, not because he didn't want to, but simply because he _couldn't_. He couldn't explain what had transpired that night, he didn't know how to. The trauma of the situation had only left him with fragments of what had occurred anyway.

Sakura's tears began falling at a faster rate, streaming down her alcohol-reddened cheeks, and she sobbed as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest. "Please!" she cried. "Tell me! So I can _forgive_ you! So you won't _leave_!"

Naruto's throat closed up. He felt absolutely guilt ridden making her cry like this. But even if he _could_ tell her, he had a very strong feeling she would not remember him having done so in the morning, that she would not remember any of this. He sighed and placed one hand in her hair. "Please stop crying."

"Why won't you tell me?!" she yelled, pulling back to stare up at him, though her features were set in sorrow rather than anger.

Naruto looked down at her. She was so happy with that Uchiha, happy hating Naruto. He did not want to ruin that for her by making her doubt her hatred, even if she would not remember it later on, he did not want to risk that she might. "Because I love you," was what he said. He had meant to say, "Because I'm _in_ love with you." But for some reason that was not what came out of his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing slightly. She sniffed and pressed her tears back into his chest, her nails digging into the cloth covering his shoulders as she held him closer. "You're so good to me," she whispered.

Naruto inhaled the breath of alcohol manipulating her words and her actions, and another image paraded across his thoughts. This of him and Sasuke, naked, panting, moaning and writhing in a tangle of limbs on his bed. He bit his lip and bowed his head, sunny hair covering his eyes. _Not as good as you think. _

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 5 years ago..._**

_Sakura clasped her hands in front of her. "And today, he got elected as student president!"_

_Naruto growled under his breath._

_She closed her eyes in delight. "And his speech was so INSPIRING!"_

_The blond felt a vein pulsing at his temple._

_Sakura opened her eyes, all sparkly and dream-like. "And he looked SOOO good in those pants!"_

_Naruto clenched his fists and grit his teeth._

_She smiled from ear to ear. "And he totally LOOKED at me while he was giving his speech! And he-"_

_"Sakura! Shut UP!"_

_Sakura flinched and scowled at him. "Yeah, because 'please be quiet' is just so hard to say."_

_Naruto pulled at his hair. "But I DID say it! FIFTEEN times! And you would not STOP!" He dropped his hands and glared at her. "I mean, he's ALL you talk about anymore! Twenty-four seven! Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that!"_

_Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I do not."_

_"Yes you do! It's like someone drilled a hole in your head, took your brain out and shoved a picture of him in there! We haven't even been able to hang out anymore because of him!"_

_Sakura furrowed her brow at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Naruto crossed his arms and wrenched his head to the side with a pout."You're always running off with Ino and every other girl in the school to go to one of his debates or watch him at his stupid football practice-"_

_"He plays **basketball**-"_

_He shot back to her. "WHATEVER! You see?! You're obsessed with him! God, can't you just drop him for two minutes and talk to ME for a change?"_

_"I'm talking to you right now-"_

_"About HIM! About how he's so perfect or smart or hot or fuckable or what-the-fuck-EVER!"_

_Sakura frowned and pressed her lips in a line. She looked at Naruto, who had turned from her again with a sneer, and she sniffed and jumped off his bed._

_Naruto flinched and looked at her. "Where are you going?"_

_Sakura glanced at him. "Somewhere where I won't be yelled at for talking about who I like," she muttered before walking out of the room._

_Naruto stared after her and fell back on his bed with a frustrated groan._

_This had been their very first serious fight._

_The blond covered his face with his hands. "And it's all that stupid bastard's fault," he grumbled._

_That damn Uchiha was tearing him and Sakura apart._

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

One week.

Only one. Fucking. Week.

And Sasuke was going absolutely insane.

Being forced to stay away from Naruto, he had soon realized, was like putting a cock ring on someone right before they were about to burst.

He had taken to walking around the hallways at ungodly hours of the morning in hopes of bumping into the blond, since Akio had put a servant in guard of his room to make sure Sasuke did not creep out to see him, but had no luck. He wondered if Akio had also told Naruto to stay away from Sasuke, and that's why he seemed to have vanished from the complex. Though Sasuke didn't think he would have to, the little dobe was rather determined to do that already.

And God, Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd gone this long without sex. Not even jerking off. Because he knew if he masturbated, he'd do it while thinking of Naruto, and that would only make the separation worse. Cold showers had become a begrudged friend. He literally felt like his dick was backed up with his own semen.

And _sleep_. Goddamnit to hell. A good night's sleep had become a fucking _rarity_. He always- _always _damnit- jerked awake with the taste of bronzed skin on his lips and a delicious pressure around his cock that dissipated the very second his eyes opened.

His fists curled into the sheets, crushing them. "Damn it all," he muttered, having lain awake for nearly two hours, alone with his engrossing thoughts.

This whole situation was borderlining ridiculous. No, it had gone past there. It now hung on words like unconscionable, obscene, and downright fucking preposterous.

Sasuke let out a low growl and threw his covers off, swinging his feet over the bed and standing up.

He had to do something about this. He did not _need _that baka for pleasure. This absolutely ludicrous urge to spend time with the blond was grating on his nerves.

Mainly because he had come to see that somehow it wasn't just pleasure he hungered from him anymore.

Sasuke could have anyone he set his selfish little heart on. Being hung up on Naruto like this was completely illogical and he had to make sure that it was not as bad as it seemed to be.

Sasuke walked to his dresser and yanked one drawer open, grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue polo shirt and quickly dressing himself.

Sasuke slammed a hand on top of his keys that were on the dresser and grabbed them before stalking to his door.

When he stepped into the hallway, he cast a glance at the brunette servant sitting against Naruto's door, asleep. He snorted and shut his own softly, then quickly made his way down the spiraling staircase and out the door to his car.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke parked in the nearly empty lot of cars and got out, slamming his door. He walked somewhat urgently through the dark area until he was pushing into the entrance of a bar and stopped dead on the spot with a deep scowl on his face.

Nearly half the patrons (which was like ten) turned at his entry, resulting in the idle chatter to drop a notch in volume, and Sasuke quickly scanned the faces before they looked away.

He'd seen the expression of a person who desired him so many times, it was committed and burned into his memory. All he had to do was spot one.

His eyes narrowed as heads slowly began to turn away from him and back to their partners to pick up on halted conversation.

When only a few gazes were left on him, Sasuke found what he was looking for, and a lazy yet satisfied grin pulled at his lips.

There was a young man sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand, staring right back at him. He had short, dark hair, pale skin and deep eyes, vaguely reminding Sasuke of himself. His mouth was tilted in a sultry half smile as his legs suddenly spread apart. Whether they did this consciously or not, Sasuke did not know nor did he care.

His grin slipped back into a serious scowl.

He pushed past people, ignoring their complaints and drunken groans as he approached the other boy and pointed at him. "You."

The other tilted his head at him. "Sai," he corrected.

But Sasuke couldn't care less. "Come with me. Now," he ordered, then walked away to the men's room, brushing off the questioning eyes and murmurs as Sai stood up without hesitation and followed him.

When Sasuke stormed into the bathroom, there was a man who startled at the abrupt entry of the other two while he was washing his hands.

Sasuke snorted in irritation and reached for the man, who looked scared shitless. He grabbed him and dragged him to the door before tossing him outside and shutting it again.

Sai raised a brow at the violent behavior but didn't get a chance to question it as Sasuke took hold of his shirt and slammed him against a wall. He grunted at the impact but smirked nonetheless and grabbed at Sasuke's hips, slamming them against his own.

Sasuke gasped at the action, a picture of him crushing Naruto against the bathroom door flooding his mind. He groaned and shook his head to rid himself of it and grabbed Sai's wrist to pin it against the wall, his other hand splayed beside the other's head.

Sai moaned throatily and started grinding his growing erection into Sasuke's pelvis, while the hand that was on the Uchiha's hip moved to grope at his ass.

Sasuke grit his teeth and began thrusting against the boy, pounding him into the wall.

Sai let out another breathy moan and tossed his head back, exposing the creamy expanse of skin that layered his throat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the pale flesh, and his grinding slowed somewhat.

Something was seriously wrong here. He did not feel inclined to lean down and start biting at the guy's throat. What the fuck was wrong with him? He loved necking people! It was one of his fucking favorite parts of sex!

There was nothing wrong the throat either. It was very nice actually, smooth and soft and just begging for someone to mar the flawless flesh.

But Sasuke felt no desire to do so. In fact, he wasn't even hard. Fuck, he wasn't even _excited_. The hardness now digging into the limp flesh between his legs was annoying him.

Sai finally calmed down enough to notice that his partner had stopped all motion and was staring blankly at him. He blinked and frowned. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of irritation lacing his words.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and tilted his head, studying the other. Seeming like he'd come to a decision, he leaned forward and pushed his lips against Sai's.

Sai gave him a perplexed look but relaxed and kissed him back, closing his lids while Sasuke's remained wide open.

Sasuke waited...and waited...and waited...

Nothing.

Sai's mouth began moving against his and Sasuke pulled back with a surprised expression.

The Uchiha licked his lips and looked to his side in confusion.

Naruto's kisses made him feel fucking _amazing_. The one they'd shared on the couch and even the quick ones he'd stolen busting into the blond's room the night he'd cried. Kissing Sai had felt like pushing his lips against...his arm or something, he didn't care for it at all. There was no warmth, no flutter like when he kissed Naruto.

But even before he met Naruto, Sasuke did _enjoy _kisses. They did excite him, even though they didn't mean anything to him like they apparently did to Naruto.

But now...it was ruined. He didn't want any other kiss besides the one Naruto could fill him with, the one that made that heated sensation sing along his nerves.

Sasuke blinked twice and gritted his teeth. He punched the wall above Sai's head, making the boy flinch in fear. "Fucking _shit_!" he screamed.

That _idiot_ had ruined random sex for him completely!

Sai still stood tense as Sasuke lowered his hand and glanced at him. "Sorry," he said. "I can't do this." Without one more word, Sasuke turned away and walked right out the door, not even sparing the boy a second look.

Sai swallowed and slid down the wall until his bum hit the floor, staring vacantly at the closed door. He frowned and blew a stray bang out of his eyes. "Well shit..."

That was the last time he came to _this_ bar.

**x-X-0-X-x**

_Naruto sighed as he once again found himself in someone's embrace. Though this time, they were chest to chest, his chin on the person's shoulder. _

_Who else could it be? He'd already put Sakura to bed after she fell asleep on his chest (though he did not remember that the Sakura incident had occurred about a week ago already)._

_He turned his head slightly, but not enough to see who was beside him. "Who are you?" he breathed softly, almost tiredly._

_The body held him tighter and pressed their lips against his ear. "Everything you want," it whispered._

_Naruto blinked and squinted his eyes in confusion, finding something painstakingly familiar in the deep timbre of that voice. He found himself curling his arms under the other and pushing at him with the side of his head. "How do you know what I want?" he questioned curiously._

_"**I** don't," the other said. "But **you** do."_

_Naruto raised a brow and looked in front of him, flinching at what he saw._

_There was a mirror, reflecting his shocked features and wide, azure gaze right back at him._

_The mirror itself was not what startled him. It was the familiar, pale back of the person he was holding, which was bare, as was he, and he had no clue why he did not notice this very important fact before._

_His teeth gritted angrily, though his cheeks were flushed a deep red. "Let go of me."_

_Sasuke chuckled and turned to him. "You first."_

_The blond's breath hitched at the command. His mind sent signals, ordering his arms to release the Uchiha, yet they did not obey. His tan limbs curled tighter and pulled Sasuke closer to himself. Naruto's lips parted as he stared at himself in the mirror. He closed them and opened them again, feeling as though his mouth were filled with cotton. His eyes narrowed at his reflection, as if in anger, before widening again to comical proportions. "I don't want to," he stated with wonder._

_Sasuke laughed against his throat before pressing a kiss to the skin. The contact sent flicks of fire dancing along Naruto's flesh._

_The blond gasped and pulled back slightly, so he was staring the other in the face. _

_He didn't recognize Sasuke at first. He was sure the bastard had just been laughing and grinning against his throat, and his lips were usually tilted in a sneer or a smug smirk, but right now they were set in a straight, indifferent line._

_Naruto quirked a brow. Sasuke looked...empty. Like he was just waiting for Naruto to do something to him. He wasn't teasing the blond or lusting at him, he just sat still. _

_It made Naruto nervous. "What is it?" he asked shakily._

_Sasuke blinked once but did not answer._

_Naruto frowned. "Why aren't you," he blushed."You know...touching..." Besides having his arms around Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke wasn't moving. It was strange. _

_Sasuke shook his head. "You don't want to be touched."_

_Naruto bit his lip. Something in his mind was agreeing strongly with that statement, but something even stronger was laughing quite boisterously at it, and that voice pushed past Naruto's lips. "Of course I want to be touched," he said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Sasuke shook his head again. "No, you don't."_

_Naruto suddenly felt angry, he glared heatedly at the other. "So what?! Now that you fucked me, I'm not good enough for you anymore?!" he challenged._

_When Sasuke did not answer, he growled and moved one arm higher behind Sasuke to grasp at his hair, then tugged him in so their lips crashed._

_Naruto shoved an inexperienced tongue into the other's mouth and pushed it under Sasuke's, urging him to kiss back._

_Sasuke did not fall into his coaxes, but he did allow his fingers to skim down a bronzed back, leaving goosebumps in their wake that erupted over Naruto's skin._

_The blond pulled away and breathed into Sasuke's mouth. "Touch me," he commanded._

_Sasuke did; pale fingers ghosted over his tanned flesh and palmed his sides, raking nails down his skin._

_Naruto gasped shakily and tightened his fist in Sasuke's hair. "Grab me," he panted._

_That smirk finally stretched Sasuke's lips. One hand trailed down Naruto's stomach, arm hooked under Naruto's, to wrap around his awakening length, rising from a nest of golden curls._

_Naruto smirked, feeling as if he had control over Sasuke and somehow not caring if it was the other way around."**Want** me," he demanded._

_To the servant's pleasure, Sasuke had begun panting softly himself. His hand worked hastily along the blond' s cock while his other arm had wound back around him, fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulder._

_Naruto thrusted into Sasuke's hand and back out again, groaning softly and feeling drops of sweat trickle down his cheeks. "I want you," he moaned huskily, grinning as Sasuke let out a small whine. But the grin fell away after a moment and he pushed his face into Sasuke's neck, still panting and thrusting shallowly beneath Sasuke's fingers. "I want to **stop** wanting you," he growled against alabaster skin. _

_Sasuke tightened himself around the other male and moaned into his ear, yet did not breathe one word. His hand stroked furiously, fingers rolling back and forth over the swollen length while the hand jerked up and down._

_"Ahn...shit," Naruto whimpered as the pleasure flowed and pulsed throughout his body, his nails biting into Sasuke, evoking a hiss of pain._

_A rapturous bout of bliss rippled beneath the taut flesh of his stomach, and Naruto felt his nails draw blood as his orgasm took hold and shook him to his core._

**x-X-0-X-x**

"Fuck!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open with the curse as he came, hips arching off the bed as he sprayed into his boxers, which his hand was firmly cupped over.

His body crashed back onto the mattress, breathing heavy and labored as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Naruto licked his lips and felt his member gradually soften under his fingers, and he noted that his hand was quivering slightly.

The unexpected sound of his door opening tore a yelp from the blond's throat as his eyes jolted to the entrance.

The servant guarding his room from Sasuke blinked worriedly at him. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun? You screamed," she explained softly.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds before registering her question and nodding shakily. "Y-yeah...thank you, I..." he turned back to the ceiling and let his hand fall away from his crotch beneath his sheet. "I'm fine. Sorry, for waking you," he finished.

The young woman nodded and closed the door, retaking her seat in front of it outside.

Naruto swallowed but it did nothing to help the dryness that had suddenly left his mouth without a drop of moisture. His heart was hammering against his chest and his body was flushed in a cold sweat that had him shivering.

His lungs seemed to be taking in fire rather than air as he pieced his dream together with short breaths.

He hadn't seen the Uchiha for days...he'd thought he'd been immensely satisfied with this fact. He was when Haruno-sama had told him that Sasuke and he were no longer to be near one another, it was what Naruto had wanted from the very beginning.

And yet here he was having an overly...he flushed as he remembered the things that had come out of his mouth..._overly_ erotic and _overly_ enjoyable dream about him.

Cobalt eyes flickered over his ceiling, thinking that there was either something very wrong with his mind...or something very right.

He found he did not like either possibility.


	11. Budding Love: Part One

I got questions pertaining to the feelings the characters are developing. In Naruto's case, his emotions towards Sasuke are growing out of being _wanted _by someone (i thought i made that clear last chapter when he said 'want me' in his dream), he likes the feeling of someone yearning for him, even if it's physical and the only reason he doesn't give into it is because of his care for Sakura.

on sasuke's side, he just knows that naruto affects him differently than other people do and pulls out emotions from him that other people can't. and though he wants to find out why, he's hesitant to because he does not want to change who he is.

i would like to dedicate this chapter to **Sadow Uchiwa-ry**, she absolutely blew up my inspiration (and ego XD) by telling me that i was the author who inspired her to write and publish a book called "Blood & Silver" which releases in Canada on October 19.

* * *

**"_And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation_."**

**-**Kahlil Gibran, _The Prophet

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Budding Love (Part One)**

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed at Sakura, who sat across from him at the breakfast table. He hadn't thought there was anything more annoying than the yapping rants Sakura launched herself into, but oh was he wrong. So very wrong.

The girl was staring out the ceiling to floor window with a bemused look adorning her features. She had her chin resting on the heel of her palm while her other arm lay still across the surface of the table.

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at her. If there was one thing more annoying than her constant chatter, it was her utter silence and ignorance to Sasuke's presence.

He was used to drowning out her rambling, but this behavior was something very different than what she'd expressed to him over the past five years. Never had they been in the same room without her death gripping him or squealing about some trivial thing he had no interest in. She wasn't even dressed properly, still in her bathrobe with thick, wet strands of pink hair held sloppily back in a clip. No make-up, bags under her eyes similar to his own. Sasuke even had a faint suspicion that she hadn't shaved since she started this behavior about a week ago.

His glare hardened when she still did not pay him any mind. If he was putting in the effort to glare at her, the least she could do was cast him a look so she could burn under it. He had better things to do than sit here and be ignored. He fucking hated being ignored, even by people he did not particularly like.

"Sakura," he breathed heavily.

The girl flinched, yanked out of her very deep musing session and looked at her fiance.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. "I know you like spending time with me, but I wasn't aware that you could be satisfied with just listening to me breathe," he said a bit sardonically.

Sakura frowned, blinked and sat back in her chair with a sigh. "I'm sorry for my silence, Sasuke-kun. I've just been...preoccupied lately." She inhaled and let out a shaky breath, the sound that comes out when you're holding back tears.

Sasuke's lip curled and he rolled his eyes. He really did not want to have her start a crying fiasco in front of him. "I don't like to pry but if you..." He closed his eyes, forcing the words out. "If want to _talk_ about it, I'm...listening," he finished.

Sakura's jade gaze flicked to him in surprise. "Wh...really, Sasuke-kun?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't keen on discussing things that involved Naruto with other people, but Sasuke was an unquestionable exception.

Sasuke looked to his side, momentarily wondering if he should just say 'no' and stand up and leave. But then again, Sakura's new attitude was really starting to piss him off, so..."Yeah."

A notable light brightened Sakura's face before her lips fell again and she tangled one hand through her now damp hair. "Well...it's about Naruto."

And just like that, Sasuke's interest in the subject rocketed skyward. His lips fell apart, he leaned forward and his eyes flashed with a curious gleam. "Naruto? What? What about him?"

The girl gave Sasuke's sudden...enthusiasm a questioning look before she continued, "I've been very confused about him lately, because of something he told me. That night we went to the Nara mansion, I came back a little" - she blushed - "drunk, and it put a hammer to my self-control."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, and he bit his tongue to ask what Naruto told her about as he tried to make sense of her words.

Sakura whined softly and hugged her shoulders. "He's making it very difficult for me to continue hating him. And after that conversation, I was just wondering if I should let it all go and just...treat him right and love him like I used to." She held Sasuke's gaze. "Like...like maybe I still do."

Sasuke's stomach pinched. How close were they when they were little? His mind raced. Naruto was in love with her, supposedly, so they had to have had an intimately close relationship when they were younger for him to feel that way. Maybe even stronger now that Sakura was considering letting whatever Naruto did go after hating him for so long.

Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy crash down on him. Naruto would take Sakura back and get rid of Sasuke in the blink of an eye. No...Sasuke couldn't let...Sakura couldn't do that. If she went back to loving Naruto, he would throw himself to her in a heartbeat and not only expose Sasuke's actions to her but make sure he never came within a thousand feet of either of them. Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance of...of...well he hadn't figured it out yet but he wouldn't even get a _glimpse _of Naruto anymore if Sakura went apologizing or forgiving or whatever she was 'maybe' planning to do.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sakura continued to speak, "I don't think...I don't think he knows that I remember what I said to him that night. And I just..." she bit her lip as tears started to spill down her cheeks. "I don't want him..." she looked up at Sasuke desperately. "I don't want him to _leave _Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's thoughts came to a screeching halt. He stared blankly at the girl and felt whatever moisture held on his tongue dry up in an instant.

Sakura had begun crying into her hands, her soft hitches of breath the only sound filling the room as Sasuke gradually came over his shock and narrowed his eyes in both anger and confusion. "What did you say?"

Sakura took in a stuttered breath and calmed herself a bit before speaking. "He- he has plans to leave," she murmured weakly.

Sasuke blinked and recalled the snippets of Sakura's yelling he'd caught the night she'd stood screaming in the hallway and pieced the words together. He stood up slowly from his seat and stared down at her. "Leave to where? Where the fuck does that dobe think he's going?"

Sakura's features twisted to a baffled stare, unsure what to make of Sasuke's words. She wiped the sleeve of her bathrobe across her eyes and sniffed quietly, embarrassed at her outburst. "He's saving up...to buy plane tickets to America...and to start a life there."

Sasuke scoffed and looked to his side with a disbelieving smile, his dark eyes flickering over the floor.

Sakura pressed her elbows to the table and cradled her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. I should be glad he's leaving..."

Sasuke glared at the floor where his gaze was fixated.

"But I'm not, not in the least. And I think about what happened and I get upset but..."

Sasuke's fingers curled inward, nails piercing his palms.

"He's never been cruel to me, it just makes me so angry that he won't tell me what he did and I..."

Sasuke grit his teeth. There was this annoying buzz that wouldn't shut up by his ear.

"Just want him to stay here. He'll stay if I'm kind to him, won't he?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly.

"I mean he loves me after all-"

"Sakura stop it!"

Sakura jerked and switched her eyes from their place on her hands to Sasuke in confusion. Stop it? Stop what? He said he would listen. "Stop what, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke did not look at her, and his hand came up and threaded through his hair. "That _thing_..." his hand came down over his face. "That thing where your lips- they move -and..." he sighed with frustration. "And _sound_ comes out, just stop it." You could imagine how scrambled his thoughts were if he couldn't even come up with the word "talking."

But before Sakura could respond to the remark, Sasuke set his jaw and pulled his keys out of his pocket, quickly walking out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 5 years ago..._**

_Naruto brightened as he stepped into the kitchen and found Sakura standing there, peeling carrots. He made his place next to her but she did not look up at him._

_The blond frowned before smiling slightly. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said._

_Sakura made a noncommittal sound and continued what she was doing._

_The boy blinked and tried again, "You helping Okasan cook?"_

_Again she made a neutral sound and kept chipping at the skin of the carrot._

_Naruto felt his lips pull down once more and shuffled his feet awkwardly._

_They hadn't spoken or seen much of each other since their stupid argument over the stupid Uchiha and all his...stupidity. Naruto had been holding out for the sake of his pride, waiting for Sakura to draw a line and come apologize to him._ _But after a few days, Naruto came to realize that there was no "line" with girls, and that he would have to sacrifice his dignity if he ever had a chance of Sakura looking, let alone talking to him again._

_"Look, Sakura-chan," he began softly. "I'm sorry I...yelled at you." He pouted and looked down. "About the Uchiha...he just...he's been eating up a lot of our time together, you know? And I've got no one else to hang out with outside of school, so..." He looked up again with a faint blush. "I'm sorry."_

_He watched as Sakura put down the vegetable and peeler and turned to him with a bright smile. "Okay!" she chirped._

_Naruto bunched his brows and stared at her. "That's it?" he asked. That couldn't be it..._

_She nodded. "Yup, I forgive you, and I'm sorry I yelled too." Hugging him quickly and letting him go, she turned back to her task._

_Naruto blinked twice, still not believing it was over. "So all this time, all I had to do was say two words and you would've stopped ignoring me?"_

_Sakura giggled. "How do you not know that girls are like, the **masters** of grudges? Seriously, if it's bad enough, we could go on for years."_

_The blond grinned and shook his head. "Girls are so confusing, maybe I'll switch to guys permanently."_

_Abruptly, Sakura stopped peeling and turned her head to stare wide-eyed at the other._

_Naruto stared back at her. "What?"_

_She didn't speak._

_The boy flushed and leaned back a bit. "What! You know I like guys, too!"_

_Sakura's lips formed a small 'o' before she spoke, "Stick to guys...permanently?"_

_Naruto raised a brow. "It was...it was just a joke, Sakura..."_

_Green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Can I watch?" she asked teasingly through a smirk._

_Naruto's face flamed and he shoved her shoulder while she broke into laughter. "Hentai!" he yelled with a smile._

_The girl paused in her laughter and bored her eyes into his, though they still shined with merriment. "I bet you'd be pretty hot with Sasuke-kun."_

_Naruto blanched and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, like I'd ever want to do anything with him."_

_Sakura stuck her tongue out and elbowed him softly in his stomach. "It was just a joke, Naruto," she played, throwing his words back at him, then she pointed her peeler at him. "But you better not get any funny ideas! He's mine!"_

_Naruto put his hands up in mock surrender and closed his eyes, though a sting evoked in his chest at her words. "Whatever, you can have him." He opened one eye and grinned at her. "But that's not to say he won't come after **me**," he joked._

_Sakura gave a horrified gasp and threw a piece of carrot at him. "Naruto!"_

_The blond laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? With these looks, I'm practically irresistible."_

_The girl shook her head. "It doesn't matter, because you'd never do that to me anyway, right Naruto?"_

_Naruto's features softened as he smiled at her. "Of course not, Sakura-chan. You don't have to worry about a thing. He's not my type anyway."_

_Her lips quirked. "And what type is that?"_

_Naruto smirked. "Bastard."_

_Before Sakura could push words past another gasp, both heads turned to the opening doorway and saw Ruka step inside._

_The woman looked to both her her children and smiled slightly. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"_

_Sakura laughed under her breath and returned to her carrots. "No Okasan, I was just finishing the carrots you asked me to peel and Naruto was keeping me company."_

_Naruto tipped his head in agreement._

_Ruka's smile faltered. "Oh...I actually came in here to steal Naruto for a few minutes, I need help moving some furniture into your father's study and he's on a business call." She looked to Naruto. "Is that all right?"_

_The blond nodded eagerly and walked beside his adopted mother, casting a glance to Sakura. "See you later, Sakura-chan."_

_"Later," she replied, still focused on her vegetables._

_Ruka placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as he turned and left with her through the door. He did not even notice the fingers slowly glide down clothed skin to rest at the small of his back. _

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto closed the lid to the trash after placing the bag inside, then he turned and began walking back to the entrance of the house.

Taking out the trash was Kira's job, the brunette servant that was guarding his door. But Naruto had found her sleeping against it this morning when he came out to take a shower and he'd felt bad about waking her last night. So out of the kindness of his heart (and utter NEED to get the hell out of his room for five minutes), Naruto had taken the liberty of doing her job for her and then quickly retreating to his room before she woke up.

Unfortunately, Naruto would not get to execute phase two of his plan so smoothly. As he walked up the driveway to get to the front door, he froze like a stone in his steps.

Sasuke had come out and was standing beside the passenger side of his car, a red convertible Viper.

Naruto found that he could not move, that the erratic pulse of his heart was drowning out any sound as it rushed in his ears like the flurry of wings. He wished and hoped and prayed, God he _prayed_, that the Uchiha would by some miracle just turn and go back as silent as the way he'd come.

But of course, Naruto had never been one for religion.

But fate seemed to hear his pleas, and curled its lips in a sneer as it decided to be cruel.

Sasuke looked up from his feet and locked gazes with him. Naruto got a small spark of satisfaction as the other flinched with surprise.

There was a heavy, pregnant silence that stretched between them. Yet something else passed as well.

For the briefest of moments, a flicker of understanding flashed between oceans and night skies. For that one instant, everything was lucidly clear. Something had shifted dramatically inside both of them this week of separation, this they knew, even if both were reluctant to accept it.

Sasuke was first to put his wall back up. His thumb pressed down and the lights of his car flashed twice with a loud beep. He reached for the passenger door and opened it, never taking his eyes off Naruto's. "Get in the car," he ordered.

The words jarred Naruto out of his stupor and he scowled. "Get bent." He continued walking, intending to pass right by Sasuke and get inside the house.

Sasuke grit his teeth and grabbed Naruto's arm when he was by him, jerking the blond back. "Get. In. The car," he repeated slowly.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm so sick of you! You're not supposed to come near me! If you want a hole to fuck, drill one in the wall and get away from me!"

Sasuke's grip tightened at that statement, making Naruto wince. He yanked the blond closer, until their breaths mingled and heated the air between them. He burned his way through a cobalt glare. "Get...in the fucking...car."

Naruto growled at him, his eyes challenging the other.

When neither moved for a few minutes, Naruto rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and jerked his arm twice to get it out of Sasuke's grip. He gave the other a vehement snarl before lowering himself into the car and crossing his arms as he slumped in the seat.

Sasuke snorted and - before slamming the door - leaned down and flicked the lever to initiate child safety(1), then hastily went to the driver's side and got in while Naruto was screaming obscenities while trying to open his door.

Sasuke stabbed the key into the ignition and turned it, the vehicle roaring to life. He flicked his gaze to the cursing blond. "Just who do you think you're dealing with, dobe?" he asked in half-seriousness as he pulled out of the driveway and sent the car screeching down the street.

Neither were aware of the jade eyes narrowing at them from a window.

* * *

**(1) **it's a little switch on car doors so you can't open them from the inside


	12. Budding Love: Part Two

thank you, **deadly grace**, for your beautiful review.

* * *

_"Proper apologies have three parts:_

_What I did was wrong_

_I feel badly that I hurt you_

_How do I make this better_

_It's the third part that people tend to forget."_

**-Randy Pausch (R.I.P)**, _The Last Lecture_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Budding Love (Part Two)**

Naruto couldn't help but stare awe-eyed at the scenery rushing past his window. It had been quite a while since he'd been in a car, or this far from the estate at all. He had to admit, he was grateful that he was able to be brought out into the world again.

But when he remembered who he was supposed to be grateful _to, _that feeling quickly vanished...or was stomped down rather ruthlessly, but Naruto wasn't one for details.

He looked to the driver through the corner of his eyes. "Where are we going?" he asked, tone vacant.

The other teen ignored him and kept to his task.

Naruto frowned when he got no response and turned fully to the other boy. "Hey bastard, I asked you a question!"

Not a word, not even a glance.

The blond snarled at him. "Oi! If you're going to kidnap me, at least tell me where you're taking me!"

"Idiot, just shut the hell up. This isn't a kidnapping."

Naruto closed his mouth and seethed quietly in his seat. If it weren't for the fact that the fucker was driving, he would've made sure all those pretty white teeth of his were scattered all over his expensive ass car for the comment.

When Sasuke finally pulled off the road and carefully weaved into a secluded area behind some trees, Naruto felt panic grip at his chest and tried once again to open his door with futile results. There were very few things that a complete asshole had on his mind if he brought you to an empty, hidden area in a car you can't get out of, and Naruto had no intention of finding out which of those things the Uchiha was going to act on. He pushed the button to let the window down, hoping he could jump out and make a break for it.

Locked.

Naruto groaned and raised his arm, shoving his elbow into the window, only to hiss, quickly cradle and lean over it as the blow sent pain racing up the appendage.

Figures the bastard would get bulletproof windows.

Sasuke was giving the blond an amused stare as he watched his fruitless attempts to escape. "Relax dobe, I'm not going to kill you."

Naruto snapped at him angrily, "Why did you bring me here?! You're seriously fucked in the mind if you think I'm gonna let you fuck-"

Obsidian eyes gave a heated flash. "This has nothing to do with sex. I did not bring you here to have sex with you." He hadn't, truthfully, but that didn't mean the idea wasn't flitting across his mind.

Naruto kept his gaze fixed on the other, ignoring and fighting back the feeling that speared quickly through his chest at that statement. He refused to believe that it felt surprisingly similar to...rejection. He shook his head and glared at him. "You're a real criminal, you know that? Now you're kidnapping me-"

"I did not _kidnap_ you-"

"Yeah, just like you didn't rape me, huh?"

Sasuke scoffed and gave a small chuckle of disbelief. "You're _still_ bringing that shit up," he said, then gave the other a quirk of his lips. "I'm _sorry_," he drawled out, the words absolutely drenched in annoyance and acridity, as though he'd say anything to get the blond to shut up about that incident.

Naruto blinked and furrowed his brow. "That's great, asshole, now how about you try again and try _meaning _it? That was so fucking fake, I'm pretty sure you were lip syncing your way through it." Not that Naruto had to worry about forgiving the pompous bastard. Because he would never- _never_- apologize for what he did to him, nor feel any remorse. Of this, Naruto was certain. Hell, the ass was still _denying _that he did anything at all. And it pissed the blond off. Because of...what he did, Naruto was having a serious _war _with his body, and lately, his mind seemed to giving up the battle, if last night's dream was any indication. It wasn't a fair fight. Naruto hadn't been treated with any sort of pleasurable or even _tolerable _contact for years. And though he was guilt ridden about Sakura, he could not deny that he craved for the attention Sasuke fucking _showered _on him. Desire was a formidable opponent, and one that there was really no downside to giving into, a fact that Naruto was trying valiantly to disclaim. Giving in to lust would no doubt make him crawl back for more, and that in turn would build on the guilt already piled on his conscience. _That_ was the downside.

Sasuke 'tsk'ed' in annoyance and decided to change the subject, revealing why he'd brought Naruto out here. He flicked his gaze angrily to the little blond. "_Leaving_?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes brightened from dark anger to confusion at the vague inquiry. "What?"

The Uchiha tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Did I stutter, dobe? Let me clear it for you. _Why_. In the _fuck_. Are you _leaving_?" he questioned slowly.

Naruto's gaze widened with understanding before narrowing in suspicion. "Who told...?" he blinked and scoffed. "Sakura-chan, huh?" He snorted and looked out the window, crossing his arms. "Figures she'd tell you-"

"You can't go," Sasuke blurted, the words coming off like an order as they slipped from his tongue.

Blue eyes closed. "I've already heard that one." He turned his head slightly to the other and opened them again. "And if I said no to her, what the hell makes you think I'm gonna say yes to you?"

Sasuke kept his emotions in check as he answered. "Because unlike her, I don't intend to stand around crying about how to make you stay." He swept his hand over the interior of his car in explanation. "As you can plainly see."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "As always, this is none of your goddamn business. I'm not wanted here, so why should I continue to be here? Besides, why do you care so much if I stay or go? Afraid you won't be able to find a new fuck buddy to cheat with when I'm gone?"

Sasuke leaned closer to him. "I already told you this has nothing to do with sex." He wished the blond would let that go. Yes, Sasuke was attracted to him, he thoroughly enjoyed fucking him, but this wasn't about that. For some God forsaken reason unbeknown to him, the thought of Naruto leaving squeezed his chest with a steel cold grip. Sasuke did not like the idea of Naruto moving half way across the world, he didn't like it one fucking bit, and he felt Naruto needed to know that.

Naruto did not back away from the intimidating advance. "And _I'm_ telling you that that's bullshit. Every time you've come within five feet of me when we're alone, the only thing that ever happens has to do with sex. And you expect me to believe you brought me all the way out here to try and convince me to stay for reasons that _don't_ have to do with sex?"

"It _doesn't_, Naruto-"

Naruto jerked closer to him, sneering. "And I'm fucking _tired_ of you using my name! Stop it! And stop telling me this isn't about sex, because it is, that's all it _ever_ is! Because you're nothing but a selfish bastard and that's ALL that's on your mind, fucking with people, mentally _and _physically! You're just a-" he stopped as a hand came over his mouth and Sasuke quickly climbed over the seat to straddle him, pinning him there.

"You stupid, _stupid _dobe! I haven't had sex for _days_! And the last time I tried to, I couldn't, because the only thing that kept surfacing in my mind while I had him against the wall was having _you_ against the wall. Having _you_ beneath me. Having _you_, moaning, and squirming and _kissing_ me! Just. Having. _You_."

Naruto flinched at the confession, his eyes glittering with frustrated tears as a whirl of emotions burst and spun inside him. First was the anger at the knowledge that Sasuke had gone out to screw around with someone, again disrespecting Sakura. Then was the strange spear of jealousy that Sasuke had screwed around with someone ELSE besides him. The illogical thrill that HE was the reason it seemed that the Uchiha did not go all the way with that certain someone else, and then the foreign warmth at the undertones that seemed to simmer around the edges of those last words.

The blond held back his tears and knocked Sasuke's hand off his mouth, deciding it best to let anger overrun the spiraling emotions, "You're the biggest fucking whore I've ever met! Why can't you just be faithful to her?! Why do you have to drag me into this with you?!"

Sasuke lurched down, glowering at the other. "Don't blame all this on me! I didn't know it would turn out like this!"

Like what? What was this turning out to be?

Naruto pushed a hand against his shoulder, holding him back as their yells heated the air between them, "Why doesn't it hurt you to hurt her-"

"Because I don't _care_ about her!"

"You don't care about _anything_ besides yourself-"

"I care about YOU!"

They both froze.

Sasuke stared down at him, mirroring the blond's surprised expression. His mouth was dry but he made no motion to moisten it, he was barely breathing as is.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Naruto blinked and dropped his hand, narrowed his eyes. "Liar," he muttered dryly.

It's not a lie. Sasuke felt the words climb up his throat. He felt them settle behind his lips, like a smiling child who readies himself to ride down a slide, but he bit his tongue before they came out. He was not sure if he was ready to confirm something like that out loud. Instead, he pressed one hand to the window and laid the other on Naruto's headrest. Leaning closer, he swallowed and mumbled, "I don't want you to leave." He refused the nagging urge to pout, feeling too much like a little kid already.

Naruto glared and shot forward, shoving the other teen back without actually touching him. "And I told you before, I don't give a damn about what you want. Why should I do anything for you?" His glare darkened. "What have you ever done for me?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and once more leaned down to the boy's face, challengingly staring him straight in the eyes but not murmuring a word.

Naruto felt a blush flood his cheeks as the Uchiha's hips moved along his with the action. His glare flicked to Sasuke's lips when they stretched in a smirk after noticing this.

Sasuke snorted and climbed off the blond to settle himself back into his own seat. He felt Naruto's heated gaze on him as he put the vehicle into reverse and carefully made his way back out of the forest.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 5 years ago..._**

_"Naruto, kiss me."_

_The blond's eyes bulged as his food caught in his throat, causing him to drop the ramen cup and chopsticks in his hands as they began beating at his stomach until he gasped loudly with a huge intake of air, then coughed up chewed bits of noodles and spat them on the floor._

_Sakura blinked twice at the spewed meal, chopsticks held elegantly between her fingers over her own ramen cup. "Ew..."_

_They were sitting cross legged in their night wear in Naruto's room, eating instant ramen on the floor._

_Naruto would have normally stared wide-eyed and most likely cried over the spilt ramen now piled on top of the puddling broth on his floor. But as it was, he was far too shocked to worry over something as trivial as a lost dinner. His eyes jolted to the girl. "Wh-what did you say?"_

_Sakura stared at him while picking up more noodles with her chopsticks and placing them to her lips. "I said kiss me," she stated calmly, opening her mouth and closing her lips around the food before slurping it up noisily._

_Naruto leaned away slightly. "I...how...like, on the cheek?" he asked, frowning as he stared back at her._

_She shook her head. "No, you dork, on the mouth." _

_Naruto started and flushed a brilliant shade of red. "We...we can't **kiss **Sakura-chan, you're my **sister**!"_

_The girl rolled her eyes, placing her sticks inside her cup. "We're not **really **brother and sister, Naruto, you know that."_

_Naruto felt a little hurt at the words, but they were true nonetheless. "But..." he swallowed. "But it's...why?"_

_Sakura put her ramen to the side. "Because I want to know how it feels and you've had a girlfriend before."_

_Naruto quirked a brow. "Girlfriend? When?"_

_"You know, that Hinata girl, the one you went out with for like a week?"_

_"You- you can hardly call her my **girlfriend, **Sakura-"_

_"But you kissed her, right?"_

_"Y-yeah, but she passed out every time I did, and it was less than five. I don't think it counts-"_

_"Of course it **counts, **Naruto, a kiss is a kiss."_

_"But-" he flinched as she slid on her knees to get closer to him, causing him to lean further away. "But- but-"_

_"Quit stammering!" Sakura huffed, then relaxed. "Besides," she smiled slightly. "I want to make sure I'm good at it before I kiss Sasuke-kun!"_

_And just like that, Naruto's nervousness dissolved into anger, vanishing like sugar in water._ This is about that stupid bastard?_ "And when exactly do think the almighty Uchiha is going to kiss you?"_

_Sakura snorted at him. "The day he asks me out, obviously."_

_"You mean the same day the pigs are set to fly?"_

_"Shut up and kiss me you idiot!" _

_Naruto cringed a bit at the outburst. "Nhn...wouldn't Ino be a better person to-"_

_Sakura growled and grabbed Naruto by the front of his orange, button-up night shirt, yanking him closer. "I'm not gonna kiss **Ino**!"_

_Naruto's heart skipped a beat at their proximity and he became skittish again. Sakura frowned at his flushed features and shook him once, then stayed quiet as they stared at each other._

_After some stretched silence, Sakura waiting for the blond to make a move, and him being too timorous to do anything, she rolled her eyes and tugged him slightly closer._

_Naruto felt a cold sweat break out over every inch of his body as Sakura tilted her head and her jade eyes fell to slits. He felt a nice, warm pulse begin to beat in his stomach as she slowly leaned into him, her vanilla-strawberry scent filling his senses with a pleasant haze._

_But as her lips came within mere centimeters from his, her breath on his mouth, Naruto felt panic tear violently through the sweet fog, and his stomach twisted in a nauseating sensation._

_He didn't want this._

_Naruto cried out softly and shoved the girl away. "Sakura I can't!" he screamed._

_Sakura fell over from the push, catching herself with her hand. "Why not?!" she hollered back._

_The blond shook his head, not looking at her, and welcoming the relief that flowed so graciously through his veins._

_His reeling thoughts tried to pull together and make sense of what he had just done._

_He liked Sakura. Hell, he felt like he was falling in love with her. He cared about her so much, and his body reacted to hers the same way that it would react to any pretty girl at his school._

_Cobalt eyes slowly widened as Naruto realized, that though his body did respond nicely to Sakura's, and he'd had little daydreams about hugging her and laying with her, snuggled and watching television in a bed. Her skin soft and radiating warmth as he wrapped his arms around her._

_He'd never once fantasized about kissing her, romantically, or touching her in any sexual manner at all._

_Naruto blinked and shook his head._ No_, that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't...feeling for her. It could mean that he respected her enough to not think about her in that way. There must have been some other reason he pushed her off. _

_And that's when it hit him._

I want to make sure I'm good at it before I kiss Sasuke-kun.

_That was it. That had to be it. Of course he wanted to kiss Sakura, he just didn't want her to use him to better her chances of getting with the Uchiha ass._

_That's all it was._

_Sakura frowned when Naruto failed to respond to her. "It's just a stupid kiss Naruto!"_

_Naruto's eyes shot to her. "I **can't **Sakura!" he yelled. She flinched, which made him stiffen and relax. "I just..." his gaze flickered to the ground. "I can't," he muttered beneath his breath._

_The room was filled with silence, until Naruto heard Sakura stand up and quietly padded her feet against the floor as she walked out of the room._

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke killed the engine and sat back in his chair, smiling at the wide-eyed, gaping blond beside him.

Naruto sucked in a quick breath, closing his mouth and flicking his eyes to the other male. "Why did you bring us here?"

Sasuke smiled and opened his door, putting one foot out. "People seem very fond of you here, I thought you might like to say hi to them. After all, this is where you spent half of your childhood, wouldn't you-"

"How do you know about this?" Naruto questioned somewhat hastily, cutting Sasuke off. "Sakura-chan told you about this, too?"

Sasuke's lips fell slightly at the mention of the girl. "No, she didn't," was all he said before getting out of the car and shutting the door, not allowing Naruto to question him further on the matter. He wasn't about to tell the blond he'd done a very thorough background search on him, that was sure to make sparks fly. And not the good ones either.

Naruto scowled at the other boy before getting out of the vehicle as well, still curious and slightly apprehensive as to how Sasuke found out about his past.

They both walked to the front door, a careful amount of distance between them.

Sasuke stood silently beside the blond, waiting for him to knock, but he was just staring up at the building with a clouded azure gaze. The younger boy's right arm subconsciously came up and crossed over his stomach to wrap a hand around his left one, rubbing it up and down in steady strokes.

Sasuke tilted his head at the odd behavior and leaned a bit closer to him. "Are you all right? We can leave, if you want to."

The foggy stare in Naruto's eyes vanished, replaced with a light glare directed at Sasuke. "_Now_ it's about what I want?" he asked sharply.

Sasuke frowned but kept his mouth closed, not wanting to say something that could provoke a dangerous argument out of that.

Naruto blinked and let out a long sigh. "No...I'm all right, it just feels...surreal, to come back here after all this time." He looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder if my friends are still here."

"Do you want me to knock for you?" Sasuke asked half-jokingly.

Naruto clenched a fist and shot him an annoyed look, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "I know how to knock, jerk!"

"Sometime this year maybe?"

"Go to hell!" Naruto shouted before quickly jerking his attention back to the door and raising a fist to it. But he made no move beyond that, and after a few seconds, Sasuke pursed his lips and started whistling the think music to _Jeopardy_.

"SHUT UP! GIVE ME A MINUTE, DAMN IT!"

The door suddenly swung open, making them flinch as Tsunade appeared before them, red with fury. "Who the HELL is yelling in front...of...my..." she trailed off and gawked at the blond, her angry flush receding slowly. "N...Naruto?" she questioned softly.

Naruto stared blankly at her for half a second before his lips spread into huge smile, and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry at the vision, his heart began pushing violently against his chest, and he felt this unbearable guilt tear through him at the sight of Naruto's smile. A true, blinding smile that made him want to turn away and hide from the sheer brightness it gave off.

He'd never seen anything so innocently beautiful.

"BAA-CHAN!"

"GAKI!"

Naruto let out a muffled "oomph" as Tsunade flung her arms around him and crushed him to her breast. "Look how big you've grown! Still being a brat? Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she cried, snuggling the boy into her bosom.

"Hum- pha -pyta -sea -jooto!"

The woman gave him one last squeeze before pulling him back. "What was that?" she asked, smiling.

Naruto took a few needed gasps of air before speaking, "I'm happy to see you too!"

Tsunade sighed happily and cupped his face with her hands, then suddenly her lips dropped to a small frown, her thumbs tracing over the whisker marks on his cheeks. "What are these?" she questioned curiously.

Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes brightened with realization. "Oh! They're just tattoos."

"_Just_ tattoos?" Tsunade scorned lightly, the full effect wavering due to the admiration that still held her gaze.

Naruto's lips tilted to a half-smile. "Hai, it's no big deal, baa-chan! I think I'm old enough to make a few decisions on my own, ne?"

Tsunade smiled once more, raising a hand to ruffle the boy's hair. "That you are." But her mood fell slightly when her honey-colored eyes caught sight of the Uchiha beside them, looking away from the two for some reason. "Ah...so you're here too. Did you talk into him this, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched and glanced at her. "I just...drove him here, that's all."

Naruto blinked confusedly between them. "Do you know each other?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, she looked back to Naruto. "Has he been treating you well?"

Naruto cocked his head. "Treating me..._him_? Why would you ask that?"

Sasuke bit his lip and reached forward, grasping at the blond's arm. "Maybe we should go-"

Naruto grunted and jerked his arm out of the hold. "No, what do you mean treating me well, baa-chan? How do you know about how he treats me?"

Tsunade raised a brow. "He told me he was going to make sure you don't 'suffer' anymore. He promised me."

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing considerably, blue irises dragging to the corners of his eyes to look at the other male. "Did he..."

Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead choosing to stare at the floor.

Tsunade shook Naruto to get his attention back on her, he was frowning now. "And what exactly did he tell you I was 'suffering' under?"

"He said that little whore I let adopt you was mistreating you terribly."

Naruto stiffened.

Tsunade's lips pulled down at the reaction, her fingers tightening into him. "Is that true, Naruto?"

Naruto snorted and glanced at Sasuke, each time the older boy seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from them. "...She's not," he whispered dully, watched and smirked inwardly as Sasuke cringed the slightest bit. Then he sighed quietly and looked up at the only real mother he'd ever had. "Not anymore. He kept his promise."

Sasuke felt shock rip through him, and his gaze jolted to the blond with more surprise than he'd ever felt in his entire nineteen years of existence. But Naruto was not looking at him. "He's taking care of me, keeping her in check and stuff."

Tsunade relaxed greatly and smiled at the two boys. "Well that's good. I was afraid I was going to have to make a few heads roll. Seems I misjudged you, Uchiha, you kept to your vow."

Sasuke found no words to answer her with.

Naruto sniffed at the older male and gently pulled out of the woman's grasp. "If it's alright, baa-chan, can I...you know, go around the orphanage a little?"

Tsunade nodded instantaneously. "Of course you baka, this will always be a home opened to you." She stepped to the side and allowed Naruto to walk inside, Sasuke trailing silently behind him and closed the door. "If there's anything you need, you know where to find me?"

Naruto tipped his head and made a small 'ah' as she hugged him once more. "I'm so happy with how you turned out, Naruto." She kissed his forehead and let go, the blond smiling after her as she left them to walk back to her office.

Naruto's smile fell and he turned to Sasuke, his hands on his hips. "Stop my _suffering_? Really, Uchiha? You've got one hell of way to do it, I'll give you that."

"Naruto...why didn't you-"

"Don't get the wrong idea, asshole, if she found out what you did to me, she would have killed you on the spot. And I don't want my baa-chan to go to jail because of you." His features turned to indifference and he walked past the other, vaguely feeling him flinch and follow after.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sakura let out a frustrated scream and knocked her tea off the table, a dark-haired female worker hurrying to clean up the mess.

Sakura's shallow pants calmed after a few seconds as she watched the other girl clean. She sighed and stood up, then crouched down, helping her by picking up shards of the shattered ceramic cup.

The younger girl looked up at her with shock and shook her head rapidly, letting out a string of panicked Spanish words.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her, although she didn't understand a word she way saying. The girl was a new servant, brought in since Naruto had to be confined to his room.

She frowned as she remembered what she had been thinking about. "I'm sorry," she murmured, handing the small fragments to the girl. "I'm just frustrated." She stood back up and flapped her long, pink skirt to smooth out wrinkles.

The servant girl stared curiously at her before standing up as well. "_Lo siento, Senora_." She bowed and left the room to throw the shards away.

Sakura released a long breath and fell into her seat, fingers threading through her loose hair.

She had been trying all morning to make sense of the interaction she'd seen between Sasuke and Naruto. They had obviously been arguing, and seemed rather familiar to each other. She felt there was some connection to that and Sasuke's interest as to where Naruto was leaving to.

"But I told him to stay away from Sasuke-kun," she whispered in confusion, finding it very hard to believe that Naruto would go against her wishes. Her temples began to throb, and she pressed her fingertips against them.

Just where had Sasuke taken Naruto to?

Sakura bit her lip and lowered her eyes. She already knew asking Naruto questions was pointless, plus, she didn't really have it in her to beat it or threaten it out of him anymore. She severely doubted Sasuke was going to tell her anything.

But something was going on, and damn if she wasn't going to figure out what it was.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto felt his lips tug at their corners as he ran his hand along the red-walled hallway. "God...this place hasn't changed one bit." He paused, and Sasuke stopped inches behind him. The blond turned his head slightly, but didn't raise his eyes to look at the other boy. "I uh...I really enjoyed seeing baa-chan...so thanks...for bringing me..."

Sasuke blinked and smiled a bit. "You're welcome." His smile fell when Naruto snorted and continued walking.

They came to a door that Naruto gasped and stopped in front of. "The playroom!" His hand flew to the knob. "This is where I first met Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's lips tightened to a thin line as Naruto opened the door. But before they could walk in, a small boy (at least they thought it was a boy) with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair stepped out and looked up at them, his fingertips stained with red paint. The child stared bright-eyed at them for a few moments before shrugging and walking away. The teens exchanged a curious glance over the child and both walked in, finding a large lump sprawled out in the middle of the room with a bag of potato chips thrown over his face, snoring loudly.

Naruto tilted his head and squinted before suddenly letting out another gasp. "CHOUJI!" he cried with excitement.

The lump jerked and grabbed at the chips, pulling them behind his back as he sat up with a snarl. "MINE!" he frowned when he registered the voice and stared vacantly at the grinning blond, "What the..." He smiled. "NARUTO!" He hopped to his feet (much faster than a person that big should be able to) and crushed Naruto in a hug. "It's been years!"

The blond hugged him back. "Yeah!" he pulled back slightly and bit his lip when he caught sight of Chouji's cheeks. There were red swirls painted on them. "Uh..."

Chouji looked from side to side. "What?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head, then began looking around the room. "Nothing. So where is everyone? Shikamaru? Gaara?"

Sasuke started, eyes widening.

Shikamaru? _Garra_? What?

Chouji smiled lightly. "Adopted. After you left, it was like every rich person that knew the Harunos came to adopt someone. Like it was a trend or something."

Sasuke's lips fell apart in utter shock. _Adopted_?

Naruto looked curiously to the larger boy. "You didn't get adopted?"

"Nah, turns out rich folk only want pretty kids."

Naruto's eyes dulled. "Aww, Chouji..." he murmured sadly.

But the other just waved a hand dismissively. "It's all right, it's all right. I'll be eighteen soon, and I can get out of here. Besides, the little kids don't eat much, so I get more food at din-"

"Excuse me." Chouji and Naruto both turned their attention to Sasuke. "These people you're talking about, they wouldn't happen to be Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku Garra, would they?"

Naruto glowered at him while Chouji blinked. "Uh...yeah, I think those are the names they took. You know them?"

Sasuke smirked and chuckled softly. Well, that was certainly interesting. What perfectly delicious blackmail information. To think such dirty little secrets were being kept by those famous families. But he wondered why Shikamaru hadn't shown familiarity about Naruto when Sasuke spoke of him...perhaps he didn't remember? Or maybe he knew sharing a connection with Naruto might also reveal his stay here as well. He was a smart bastard... And what a coincidence that he just happened to be marrying Gaara's "sister." Sasuke smelled conspiracy...

Chouji quirked a brow when his question failed to receive an answer and glanced at Naruto. "Who's this?"

Sasuke was ripped out of his musings, quickly turning his eyes to Naruto to see what the blond would say.

Naruto was also looking at Sasuke. "He's a...he's my..." he trailed off and continued to stare at the pale boy.

Sasuke felt his mouth pull down deeply at their corners. What would he say? Nothing? Kidnapper? ...Rapist?

"Friend."

Sasuke felt his blood run stunningly cold through his veins.

He definitely hadn't expected that.

Naruto closed his eyes and titled his head nonchalantly. "He's just a friend that drove me here."

"Oh," Chouji said, turning to the other boy, who's face was warring between a stunned white and a heated blush. "Well, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine." He held his hand out in greeting, chips still clutched in the other.

Sasuke stared dazedly at the offered appendage before blinking once and slowly grabbing it, receiving one firm shake and let go.

Chouji tipped his head, popping open his chips. "So Naruto, you livin' the good life or what? Do you get to go into the kitchen a lot?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah...something like that, yeah."

Sasuke frowned.

The blond turned his head, eyes landing on a door across the other side of the room. He inhaled sharply, eyes shooting to his childhood friend. "Chouji! Is the playground still there?!"

The boy nodded while munching on his snack. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned and patted his shoulder. "Well, it was great seeing you."

"You too, Naruto. I'm going to see if there's any onigiri left from yesterday."

"Uh...okay." Naruto waved absently as Chouji left the room, then glanced at Sasuke, not ordering him to follow or stay as he himself left through the door to the playground outside.

But of course, Sasuke followed. He shut the door behind him, both now in a chain-linked fenced area with a small playground in the center, there was also a swing-set with four seats. He quickly caught up to the blond and tugged at his shoulder, intending to speak to him now that they were alone, only to have it shoved off by a tan hand as Naruto turned to him. "Don't touch me, bastard."

Sasuke's expression looked somber. "You know, I'm beginning to think you don't hate me as much as you claim to, Naruto. I don't think Chouji would have killed me like you say Tsunade-san would."

Naruto growled at him. "Well he would've told her, which would've ended in the same result. Don't twist it into some kind act towards you, because that's not what it was."

"But you didn't have to call me a friend-"

"I called you the first thing that came to my mind! That doesn't mean a damn thing!"

Sasuke moved closer to him. "Why would 'friend' be the first thing to come to your mind? Why didn't you just say 'my sister's fiance'?"

Naruto flinched. The anger on his face deprecated, replaced with surprise momentarily before he sneered at the other boy. "You better stop acting like you know anything about Sakura-chan's and my past together. And you don't deserve to be called her fiance, and don't ever doubt that I hate you, because I do."

Sasuke grabbed at his elbow. "I'm not buying that shit, dobe. This isn't the first time you've done this. What about when I called you out in front of Sakura?"

Naruto started and tried to pull away from him.

Sasuke squinted. "You were about to say it. You were about to tell her everything that we did-"

"That YOU did!"

"But you didn't. You didn't utter one word of it. Why?"

Naruto's eyes blazed at the question. "What about you?! Like you're so fucking perfect! That night you came into my room? And started bawling like the spoiled little bitch you are! What about that huh?!"

Sasuke grit his teeth and flicked his gaze down, releasing the blond's arm.

Naruto jerked a few steps away from him. "Not much to say now, eh bastard? Tell me. You didn't want me like what? Not giving in to you or your fucking advances?"

Sasuke's nostrils flared, and in a flash, he had Naruto by both of his shoulders, their eyes locking. "You hated it," he breathed. "You hated the separation just as much as I did. I don't care what bullshit comes out of your mouth, because your eyes and your body, they can't lie." His fingers dug into the taut muscles of his upper arms, making the blond wince. "And you _know_ as well as I do, the effect we have on each other."

Naruto glowered and snapped his head to the side. "Stop it."

"You know there's something happening here, between us-"

"Fuck you Sasuke! _Fuck _you! There is nothing going on 'between us'! Because there is no 'us'!" He wrenched out of Sasuke's hold, pushing him away. "There's no fucking 'effect'! Just because my body responds to yours, it doesn't mean I care about you, hell, it doesn't even mean I _like_ you! It doesn't mean _anything_! It's like two dogs fucking!"

Sasuke's fingers twitched at the words. He did not like having what they'd done compared to fucking dogs, he didn't like that at all, especially coming out of Naruto's mouth. He didn't know the extent of his feelings towards their intercourse, but he knew it was more than that, and that it did not deserve to be given the same level of importance as that.

But he refused to say so out loud.

A heavy silence stretched over them, straining as they glared at each other.

Naruto was the first to blink and ease up on his frown, rolling his eyes. "Fucking drama queen," he muttered, then turned and walked to the swing-set, sitting down on one and wrapping his hands around the chains.

Sasuke's features softened slightly and he snorted before following after the blond, dropping into the swing next to him.

The tense atmosphere had dissipated somewhat, slipping into an awkward silence that Sasuke broke with a small sigh exhaled through his nose. "So did you change your name when they adopted you?" he asked quietly.

Naruto gave him a questioning and anxious glance at the random question, but after a few seconds, he relaxed stiff muscles and looked down. "Sometimes I used 'Haruno', like in school and stuff, but I usually stuck with the name my parents gave me."

Sasuke's eyes widened partially, recalling Tsunade's story about Naruto's parents. He wondered if the blond knew the details about it, but decided it wasn't his place to bring something like that up. "Can you tell me?" he inquired instead.

Naruto turned his head to the other boy. "...Uzumaki."

Sasuke chuckled. "Fishcake Whirlpool?"

Naruto flushed and snarled at him. "Watch it. I'll go back to screaming at you."

Sasuke put his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right." He smiled. "So, you have a thing for tattoos, huh?" he teased quietly.

Naruto snorted and looked away. "No, I don't. Sakura-chan did them for me when we were still little." His cobalt eyes turned back and fell heavily on Sasuke. "Still friends," he finished.

Sasuke felt his stomach churn at the mention of the girl. Something, feeling oddly enough like jealousy, rose from the sensation. He bit at the inside of his cheek and ignored the gnawing feeling, choosing to change the subject instead. "What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school."

The Uchiha tilted his head. "You finished your last year?"

"Well..." Naruto looked away and let out a light puff of air. "Yeah...I used to go to school. But about five years ago, Haruno-sama pulled me out and got me a tutor to home-school me, and I became a servant. But technically, I graduated this year."

Sasuke debated whether or not to ask his next question...it couldn't worsen things if he did "And why are you a servant?"

Naruto flinched. "I already told you that's none of you business," he shot back tightly.

"Is it _anyone's _business besides your own? Because it seems that not even Sakura knows what happened."

Naruto's hands tightened around the chains. "I...it's just..." He swallowed and felt tears pressure behind his eyes. He wished everyone would just let that go. Or at least that he could make sense of it and understand why she did it, or what she had expected him to do in return. "It's just...her mom," he murmured, more to himself in thought than to Sasuke.

"Who's mom? Ruka-san?"

Naruto recoiled into himself and furrowed his brow. "Fuck off it Uchiha! I said it's none of your business! I don't wanna talk about it!"

Sasuke frowned, feeling the twist in his stomach strengthen as he pieced the bits of information together. Ruka's behavior with Akio that night he'd bedded Naruto, the blond's words just now, and he came up with a disturbing theory.

Christ...did Ruka _touch _Naruto? Sasuke could definitely see how that would turn the family against the boy. Did Naruto feel like it was his fault? _Was _it Naruto's fault?

Sasuke considered that possibility...and realized it didn't really matter whether or not it was. Naruto loved that family, Sakura in particular, more than words could describe it seemed. And he didn't deserve to be treated by them the way that he was.

Sasuke stood up and moved to stand in front of the blond, snapping him out of whatever daze he'd been in as his head shot up.

The Uchiha exhaled softly through his nose and licked his lips, wrapped his fingers over Naruto's on the swing's chains and stared down at him.

Naruto shrank away and glared at him. "What are you-"

"How can they hate you so much?" Sasuke muttered, words laced with unrestrained anger.

Naruto's eyes flashed curiously as Sasuke slowly sank down to his knees in front of him, their hearts speeding up to a frantic pulse. "How can _anyone_...hate you so much," he whispered, now with a tone akin to wonder.

Naruto was like perfection in mortal form. He endured the Harunos hatred, whether whatever he'd done was his fault or not. He defended Sakura to absurd points, defended her treatment towards him. He let Sasuke have his way with him, though he knew it was wrong and knew he could end it by just opening his mouth and spewing a few words. He didn't. It was like Naruto didn't want to hurt anyone, that he'd rather swallow the crap everyone threw on him instead of doing anything that could hurt them in return. He was beautiful. He was like a fucking saint.

Why did he just let people walk all over him like that?

He was like the exact opposite of Sasuke. He did not take advantage of people. He did not enjoy hurting them. He was quick to take the brunt of something before anyone so much as _thought_ about jumping in first. He was selfless. Loyal. Perfect.

And Sasuke was wildly attracted to him for it.

Sasuke's lids fell to half-mast. He pulled at the chains and leaned close to Naruto, careful to watch for any signs that Naruto was going to shove him away.

But Naruto didn't. In fact, the younger male's cheeks were flushed a bright red, and he was breathing shallowly through his nose, staring at Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke wondered what was going through Naruto's mind. Whether he was hoping Sasuke would back away, praying for him to move closer, warring over both choices. Sasuke kept his eyes to slits, fogging over as he watched Naruto's baby blue ones droop gradually until they finally caved and closed completely, submitting.

Sasuke shut his lids the rest of the way and pressed their mouths in a deep kiss.

His body ignited, a brilliant radiance that exploded within him and heated his being to unbearable levels. He began massaging Naruto's lips with his own, taking a full, pink bottom one between his and sucking gently before letting go and repeating the process with the top lip as well.

Naruto shivered as his tongue reflexively roved over the sensitive flesh of their mouths. It was hot, and wet, and it felt so good to be desired this way. Sasuke's words had elated him, made him feel special, like he was worth something after all.

His eyes parted to slits of blue and white, vaguely registering beyond the pleasant haze that Sasuke's eyes were closed completely. He moaned quietly, felt thin fingers tangle through his hair and pull softly at it.

Then what he had just noticed actually registered in his mind.

Sasuke's eyes were closed.

And were wide open when he kissed Sakura.

Naruto let out a startled yelp and broke away from every muscle in his body, forcing himself to shove the other boy back.

Sasuke fell over slightly but held himself up with the hand that was still on the chain, the one that had been twined with Naruto's hair fell out though. He snapped a cold glare to the panting blond. "Why the hell do you keep doing that?!"

Naruto shook his head and jerked his hands away from the chains, burying his face in them.

When eyes are closed during a kiss, it's a dead sign that emotions are indeed involved.

"I am _sick _of this, Naruto! I am fucking _sick_ of you pushing me away when you want it just as much as I do!"

Naruto's head snapped up, eyes blazing with fury. "Fuck you! If anyone's sick of _anything _here, it's me, damn it! You can't fucking _like_ me, you damn bastard, you _raped_ me!"

"Stop fucking throwing that shit at me! I know you liked it-"

**"I KNOW I DID!" **Naruto hollered, no longer putting any effort to hold back tears. "OKAY GODDAMNIT?! I _KNOW_ I LIKED IT! I **KNEW** I WOULD LIKE IT! THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO **STOP**! I CARE ABOUT HER! I CARE ABOUT HURTING HER! I DIDN'T WANT TO ENJOY SOMETHING KNOWING IT WOULD **HURT** HER! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING _IDEA_ HOW GUILTY I FEEL ABOUT LIKING IT! SO **FUCK **YOU SASUKE! FUCK YOU TO HELL!" his throat was hoarse by the end of his rant, and he was sobbing into his hands.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as Naruto's shouts _finally _broke through to him. He felt like a dam had crumbled inside him and allowed the water it tried to hold back to flood forth much like Naruto's tears. He felt like all this time, Naruto had been screaming at him, and he'd finally taken his hands off his ears and listened to exactly what it was Naruto was trying to drill into the stubborn one-track mind that was his conscience.

Sasuke's lips were dry, his tongue rolling over them slowly as he whispered the words like they were a fascinating discovery, "I hurt you..."

Sasuke was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of regret, of _pain_, now that he had realized the consequences to what he had done. He let out a shaky, uneven breath and moved closer to Naruto, so his chest could brush against the other male. "Naruto," he murmured earnestly. "Naruto...look at me." He bit his lip and stared down at the quieting boy, then continued even though Naruto did not adhere to his plea, "I'm...I'm sorry, for what I did to you. I wasn't aware how badly I hurt you. I don't think I cared at the time." He leaned down, trying to peer between tan fingers and catch a glimpse of watery blue eyes. "But I care now...and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that. Please...forgive me for what I did to you."

Never in his life did Sasuke think such words would be coming out of _his_ mouth.

Naruto sniffed into his hands, refusing to look at Sasuke, afraid he'd see the same sincerity in his eyes that he heard in his voice. If Sasuke was truly sorry for what he did, then what was left for there to hate?

"Naruto, please answer-"

"Why should I forgive you?!" Naruto screamed, his head flying up to scowl at the Uchiha, but his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks softened the attempt a considerable amount.

Sasuke could only stare sadly at him. "Please..."

Naruto yelled in frustration and roughly wiped his arm under his nose. "Why are you apologizing so suddenly?! What the hell do you want from me Sasuke?!"

Sasuke clenched his fist and held his gaze. "I just want be with-" he bit his tongue and chose a better word, "_around_ you. This...this hate war going on here, I want it to stop. I don't hate you, Naruto, I've never _hated_ you, and I don't want you to hate me anymore."

Naruto sniffed and blinked at him. "I..." he frowned deeply and looked away.

Sasuke set his jaw and grabbed the blond's chin, jerking it to him and forcing their eyes to lock. "Don't avoid me. I want to start fresh with you, to get to know you." He licked his lips. "I..." his voice dropped several levels, but the words came out nonetheless, "I care about you." Sasuke felt his pulse beat with the words. Saying them again, of his own decision this time, felt like a confirmation. They were true, even if he did not want to believe they were.

Naruto's face flamed. "Why?" he asked quickly. This was the second time Sasuke was insisting he cared about him, and Naruto saw no reasons for this, so why should he believe him? Everything Sasuke was saying went against everything he'd done, it made no sense.

Sasuke's ink spelled eyes searched his. "I don't know, but that's why I want this, so I can find out."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't..." What Sasuke was asking for did not sound like the type of things a woman's fiance should be asking of her servant.

"You can't...or you won't?"

"We can't...I can't do that to her."

Sasuke tilted his head. "So you're going to keep denying that there's something between us..."

"You're getting _married_-"

"I don't care."

"She told me - Haruno-sama told us to stay apart."

"You shouldn't care either, and you know you don't."

"I care about her-"

"Like you care about me?"

"I don't care about you!"

"You're contradicting yourself."

Naruto's head fell forward with a high whine. "I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"All your decisions don't have to be with her in mind-"

"Yes they do!" Naruto shouted back quickly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Fine Naruto, be stubborn. But do you know what's going to happen?" He smirked. "You're going to keep resisting, and resisting, and _resisting_, until one day, you're going to realize that to you, I'm irresistible."

Naruto looked up angrily at him. "And how are you so fucking sure of that, you bastard?"

"Because dobe," Sasuke said, smirk widening. "That's what happened to me...with you."


	13. Solaced Love

**Chapter 13: Solaced Love**

Sakura trailed her fingers along the hallway wall as she took silent steps towards Sasuke's room, a small frown adorning her lips.

Although she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to pry anything out of Sasuke, it couldn't hurt to try and ask him just what he had been doing with Naruto. She'd seen them after all, so it wasn't like she'd believe denials.

Sakura pressed her palm flat against the door when she reached the room, her other hand falling to circle the knob. She looked to her side at the closed door of Naruto's room, noticing that Kira was not at her post. "Poor thing must have been exhausted," she thought out loud. Then, giving a faint smile, Sakura turned back to her fiance's room.

As her fingers curled into a fist in preparation to knock, she paused, a fine brow quirking upward. Sakura lowered her fist and pressed an ear to the door, jade eyes flickering curiously as mumbled streams of words spoken in Sasuke's voice reached her. She blinked once and crumpled her brow.

Who in the world was Sasuke talking to? Surely he didn't have a guest?

Sakura tilted her head and carefully twisted the knob, quietly pushing the door open just a crack and maneuvering herself so she could peer inside. The last time she had listened in on a conversation from the cover of a door, it had erupted into a bout of hate for the person she had loved most in her life. Sakura prayed this was not a bad decision and focused on what she was looking at.

A faint blush flared out on her cheeks as her gaze settled on Sasuke, standing in front of the fox portrait with no more than a pair of dark blue boxers clung to slim, pale hips. His back was to her, one hand pressing his cellphone against his ear. "So tell me, do you think it's fair to keep secrets in a close relationship?"

Sakura flinched at his words and felt her heart speed up with a beat of anticipation in her chest. She listened closely...

* * *

"Well good evening, Nara," Sasuke greeted rather smugly when the brunet answered his phone.

On the other line, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. "Sasuke? Why are you calling at such a troublesome hour?" He pulled his phone away and stared at it, then put it back to his ear. "Why are calling me at all?"

Sasuke crossed his free arm over his chest, hooking his fingers into the crook of his other arm. "Nara, how close would you consider our friendship?"

Shikamaru gave a dry chuckle and shrugged. "Considering you won't even call me by my given name, not close enough to call it friendship."

Sasuke frowned slightly and looked up, locking gazes with the red-eyed fox. "Maybe not, but considering what kind of world we live in, I think we have a fairly close relationship. Wouldn't you agree?"

Shikamaru considered his words. True, they were not like brothers, but they trusted each other enough. He breathed in slowly and exhaled through a loud sigh, "I suppose so."

Sasuke nodded and shifted his weight on his feet, vaguely hearing a soft 'click' in the background but dismissed the sound. "So tell me, do you think it's fair to keep secrets in a close relationship?"

"What?" Shikamaru replied, baffled. "Where are you going with this, Sasuke? I'm not in the mood for mind fuck games."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his shoulders. "I was just wondering, _Shikamaru_, if you were ever planning on telling me that you were adopted...if you know, that is."

* * *

Sakura jerked, her eyes closing to slits. "_Adopted_?" she mouthed in repetition of the word. Shikamaru was...? What in the world was going on?

She moved a lock of hair behind her ear to listen more clearly.

* * *

Silence.

Sasuke raised a brow, about to prod further when Shikamaru spoke, "How did you find out?"

"So you're not going to deny it?"

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would I deny something that's true? That's idiotic."

"And were you just going to hoard this little secret for the rest of your life?" Sasuke quipped in a rather accusing manner.

"Frankly, Sasuke, I believe my secrets are mine and mine alone. Did I start interrogating you when I found out you were not only cheating on your future wife, but cheating with men as well as other women?"

Sasuke's ego deflated a bit at that statement. Shikamaru was right. When he'd discovered Sasuke's dirty little secrets, he'd never cornered Sasuke about them, he'd just left him alone. "All right," he clipped. "That's true. But still, this is pretty big, Nara, you could have said something when I was talking to you about Naruto. I know you went to the orphanage with him and yet when I mentioned him, you said nothing on it."

* * *

Sakura's hand flew over her heart as it continued beating erratically against her chest. Naruto was tied into this as well? She glanced back at the servant's room, then turned to Sasuke's.

What had Sasuke mentioned about him? How come she didn't know about any of this?

* * *

Shikamaru threaded fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I don't remember any Naruto. In fact, I don't remember much of anything from my time there besides the fact that I _was_ there, and one boy named Chouji who was my best friend at the time."

"Yeah, I met a Chouji when I went over there."

Shikamaru's head shot up. "You did?" His lips fell into a frown. "Why were you over there?"

A picture of Naruto flashed before Sasuke's mind's eye. He hung his head and pushed his toes into the carpet. "That's not important, but yeah, I met him."

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked, curious of his childhood friend.

Sasuke shrugged. "Said he was leaving when he turned 18 because he was never adopted. Other than that, okay I guess...fat as hell." His lips quirked as Shikamaru chuckled.

"He used to get really ticked off when people called him that. I would always stick up for him, though."

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise and digressed from the subject. "So that's all you remember?" he questioned suspiciously.

"That's all," Shikamaru assured, then paused. His fingers began to clench and unclench around the phone. "But while we're on the topic...if you were really over there, did you find out about Gaara?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed, surprised he'd forgotten to ask. "Yes...I find it quite coincidental for you to be marrying into a family with another adopted child from the same place."

Shikamaru bit the nail of his thumb, sighing heavily through his nose. "I..." He lowered his hand and closed his eyes. "Sasuke...has your father, or Akio, told you about the plan?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot his hairline. "Plan? What plan?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I guess not." He opened his eyes. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Sasuke's expression twisted in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? What fucking plan?"

"The one that has to do with why I'm marrying Temari, why Gaara was adopted, and why you're marrying Sakura."

Sasuke's pulse began to race. "What? About the publicity thing?"

Shikamaru blinked and suddenly dropped his head in a fit of chuckles. "_Publicity_? Oh man, is that what they told you?"

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke warned.

The brunet's laughter died down, a small, amused smile on his lips. "Well, I guess that's partially true. But you're going to be pretty fucking pissed if I tell you the whole thing. Sure you want to know?"

Sasuke's nails bit into his palm. "Get on with it."

* * *

Sakura's eyes glimmered with confusion at the snippets she caught. "Someone from the Sabaku family is adopted as well?" she questioned softly to herself. She was completely lost on the 'publicity' that Sasuke was talking about.

And why had Sasuke visited Naruto's orphanage? Was that where he went with Naruto?

Suddenly, a loud _bang _jerked Sakura out of her thoughts, her gaze flitting up to find that Sasuke had punched a fist into the wall and was breathing rather heavily.

The girl bit her lip and quietly stepped back, closing the door soundlessly and hurrying back down the hallway, more confused than when she had come up earlier.

* * *

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled, his knuckles still pressed and throbbing against the blank wall beneath picture.

"I told you you'd get mad," Shikamaru drawled, humor forgotten.

Sasuke growled and stepped forward, gritting his teeth as he pushed his forehead against the fox. "Why didn't they tell me this?" he breathed, blood boiling as the fury nearly dripped from his voice.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Who knows? It's not like your morals are any higher than the rest of us." There was quite a stretch of silence before Shikamaru cleared his throat to call Sasuke's attention back. "Listen Sasuke," he said quietly, "I'm not any more thrilled about this than you are...but I do love Temari, and I want to marry her. So...you're not-"

"Don't worry," Sasuke assured, cutting the other boy off. "I can keep a secret. Your engagement won't be jeopardized."

Shikamaru tipped his head with a barely there twitch of his lips. "Thanks."

Sasuke slowly lowered his fist from the wall. "It's nothing..." He shook his hand and clenched his fingers. "And thank you, Shikamaru, for telling me."

A snort of laughter, "Wow, an honest thank you."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Don't get used to it," he murmured, then pulled the phone away and snapped it shut, letting out a frustrated groan.

He was not upset at the actual 'plan', that part wasn't entirely surprising to him. Fugaku, Shikamaru's father, Gaara's, Akio, they'd always been particularly greedy people, and willing to go to great lengths to get what they wanted.

No. What angered him was the fact that he had been left in the dark _again_, that those old bastards had blinded him to their intentions by feeding him that publicity bullshit. Why was he the only one they kept secrets from? Was it because he would not go to any lengths to marry Sakura? They had probably used Shikamaru's affection for Temari as a safety net when they told him, and if Gaara was loyal to anyone, it was to his fam...adopted family.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. If they had told him this from the beginning, would he still have gone through with it? Now that he saw the bigger picture? He couldn't really say he cared, but being lied to like this pissed him off tremendously. He considered his behavior from the time his engagement was set, and felt that if they had told him, he would've taken it a little more seriously. If he'd known there were more factors in this than just him and Sakura, then who knows, maybe he would've been a little more cautious about his actions.

But "ifs" and "knowns" were useless now, Sasuke was tangled up in something far more serious than he'd originally thought, and his marriage to Sakura was a crucial role in this little 'plan.' So to his father and Akio, hell, to _everyone_, backing out was no doubt not an option. But that certainly didn't mean Sasuke wasn't considering it, especially now.

He supposed things could work out for the Sabakus and Naras if he flat out refused to marry Sakura, but his own family would be excluded and most likely shun him for his decision. Plus, he did tell Shikamaru he wouldn't do anything to screw up the boy's marriage. But damn it, it wasn't fair! They should have _told_ him! "Fuck," he breathed, fingers running through his hair. There were too many interferences for this fucking thing to work now, one that stood out as a sharply pressing matter in Sasuke's mind:

Naruto.

He frowned slightly, remembering his and Naruto's argument at the orphanage. His feelings for the blond servant were growing at a remarkable pace, and Sasuke wasn't so sure anymore if he could go through with marrying someone who he cared so little for and Naruto practically worshiped. And if he considered maybe allowing himself to act on his emotions, then he'd be throwing away everything. His engagement, his family title, his inheritance of the Uchiha company, he'd be tossing everything aside, for Naruto.

Could he do that? He didn't care what people thought about him, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in his inheritance, and sometimes, it didn't hurt to be in good graces with his family. He cared about Naruto, he wanted to spend time with him, that much was certain. But to throw everything away for him?

"..."

That was a hefty decision that he was in no state to make right now.

Sasuke turned and slowly made his way to the bed, resisting the urge to go seek comfort from a certain blond.

**x-X-0-X-x**

_"With me?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, brow crumpling as his lip curled in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Sasuke grabbed at the chains of the swing again and pulled Naruto closer. "It means exactly what it sounds like; what I've been saying to you this whole time, or were you not listening to me?" He leaned forward, pushing his forehead against Naruto's, making him stiffen. "Being away from you...it drives me crazy."_

_Naruto flinched, his stomach giving an uncomfortable flutter. Where the hell was all this coming from? He shoved the other boy away and shot up from the swing. "Are you even **listening** to yourself?! Do you have any idea what the shit coming out of your mouth sounds like?!"_

_Sasuke stood angrily, grabbing the younger male by his forearms. "I'm only telling you-"_

_"NO!" Naruto bent his arms and threw them down, forcing Sasuke's hands off of him. "Stop it! The things you're saying..." He flushed. "It's like you want a fucking relationship with me or something!"_

_Sasuke parted his lips to retort, but whatever words he had ready died on his tongue. He closed his mouth, pressing it in a thin line._

_...It did sound like that, didn't it?_

_He recalled his words, "get to know you", "between us", "I care about you", it sounded like a proposition of affection if Sasuke had ever heard one._

_And he had, many times, just not coming from him._

_A relationship...with Naruto...Sasuke was surprised to find that it actually sounded tempting, that his mind did not jump to reject the thought. But obviously, another part of him was in undeniable protest. Since when did he ever consider sticking to one person? Such a thought was ludicrous. Spending time with Naruto was already pushing it, considering the boy was still a hated asset in the Haruno household, but Sasuke was determined in achieving this anyway._

_But a relationship was something completely different, he was still engaged to Sakura after all. And if being around Naruto didn't piss the Harunos off, surely leaving Sakura for him would do the trick, and Sasuke was certainly not the kind of person to risk himself for someone else._

_Then again...there's never been a "someone else" in his life like Naruto._

_Sasuke was at a loss. He always seemed torn whenever put in situations that involved decisions about the blue-eyed servant. The fact that he was even thinking about decisions with him at all was astounding to him._

_Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke remained silent. Not affirming Naruto's words...yet not denying them either._

_A brilliant blush flooded Naruto's cheeks at Sasuke's failure to respond. The possibility that an actual relationship with him was what Sasuke wanted made his heart thrum nervously against his chest, the fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. "No," he whispered, then blinked twice and shook his head, pulling himself out of his stunned stated. "I can't do this." He shoved past Sasuke and started walking to the chain-link fence._

_Naruto would admit to himself, that he yearned to know what it felt like to be someone's everything, after so long having been everyone's nothing. But if the person who wanted to give him that would wind up hurting the person he loved most, then how could he live with himself if he accepted?_

_Sasuke had grunted at the push and turned, quickly following behind the other. "Where are you going?" he called._

_"**Home**!" Naruto hollered, not looking back at him._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto jumped onto the fence and started climbing the short distance. He quickened his pace to a jog and grabbed the blond's leg. "Don't be stupid, dobe! It's over ten miles!"_

_Naruto's eyes shot down to him. "I don't **care**!" he yelled back, jerking his leg out of Sasuke's grip as he did._

_Sasuke grit his teeth and began to climb as well when Naruto fell solidly on his feet on the other side, then kept walking._

_"Wait!" Sasuke jumped down and hurriedly reached for the other male, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back. "I said **wait**."_

_Naruto growled and pushed his free hand against Sasuke's shoulder. "Let go!"_

_Sasuke pulled Naruto around by the hold he had on his wrist, pushing him into the fence back-first. "Will you calm down? I didn't even give you an answer!"_

_Naruto felt the_ _metal wires __digging diamond shapes into his back, and he finally broke Sasuke's grip on his wrist, glaring heatedly at him. "Not saying anything was enough!" he spat, tangling a hand through his hair in frustration. "You were fucking **thinking **about it! And I'm telling you right now to forget it, all of it. This 'spending time with me' bullshit, I don't know where it came from, but I'm not buying anything that comes out of your mouth. After what you did to me, I don't see what the hell makes you think I would-"_

_Sasuke hooked his fingers into the gate on either side of Naruto's head as he cut his words, "I wasn't lying when I told you I was sorr-"_

_Naruto's arm struck out at him, clipping his chest as the Uchiha jumped back to avoid the hit. "Well you can take your fucking apology and shove it up your ass because I don't want it!" His shoulder shoved against Sasuke's as he tried to sidestep him again, but Sasuke was quick to grab at his arm and tug him back._

_Naruto's head snapped to him with a vehement scowl. But the expression fell slightly when he locked gazes with the other boy, who's eyes gave the impression that they could very well be boring into Naruto's soul. Naruto shrank a bit at the intense look but did not let his lips move one centimeter._

_Sasuke continued to stare at him. He tightened his fingers around the tanned flesh and leaned down so his mouth brushed lightly against Naruto's. "You don't **want **it?" he whispered challengingly._

_The servant stayed quiet. He opened his mouth without releasing a sound, eyes dark and contemplating before closing it just as silently. Within another few moments, he opened again with a narrowed gaze. "All right...I do want it," he whispered back with the same degree of challenge. "I just don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe someone who's caused me and the person I love so much pain just suddenly regrets his actions." He snorted and jerked his arm closer, thus pulling Sasuke closer so their bodies collided. "You **sound **sincere, but liars are always the best actors. You've done nothing to convince me that you're being honest. So you brought me to see some old friends, I appreciate it, but what does it prove about who you are? How does it prove that you 'care' about me like you claim to? What have I done for you to care for?" He quieted, giving Sasuke a chance to answer._

_"I..." Sasuke began somewhat awkwardly, "I already told you that I don't know. I don't know why I feel for you, I just know that I do."_

_Naruto blinked at him. "If you don't know, then how can you expect me to believe you?"_

_Sasuke's jaw clenched. "You're not being fair-"_

_"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted. "**I'm **not being fair?! When the hell have you **ever **been 'fair' with me? Huh? If you could pull your head out of your own ass for five seconds and see this from my side, you'd see I'm being **ridiculously **fucking fair with you, asshole. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be in the same room as you, and here I am trying to understand where all this shit you're spewing at me is coming from! And you have the balls to tell me I'm 'not being fair?'"_

_Sasuke made a frustrated sound. "You're not giving me a chance! I'm trying to tell you how I feel, being fucking honest about it, something I never do, and you're brushing me off as a liar! How am I supposed to prove to you that I don't want to hurt you anymore if you won't even accept an honest apology for what I've done?" He let go of Naruto, shooting him an expectant glare._

_Naruto wrapped his fingers around his abused arm and looked down. "...I don't know," he murmured finally, eyes flicking upward to hold on Sasuke's. "But we're going in circles here, this isn't solving anything. Let's go back home." He turned, beginning to make his way to the parking lot._

_Sasuke let out an agitated sigh and followed him. "Naruto, wait a minute."_

_"No, Haruno-sama's going to come home and see that we're not there, and we're going to be knee deep in a shitload of trouble, we have to leave."_

_Sasuke reached for Naruto's shoulder and pulled himself in front of him, forcing the younger boy to look at him. "At least tell me I accomplished something here, Naruto. Will you give me another chance?"_

_Naruto felt a whirlwind of butterflies erupt in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke just wouldn't drop it...that had to mean something in itself. Though he knew he shouldn't, he liked that there was someone so desperately willing to spend time with him, even if the reasons for it were not clearly founded. Were it not for Sakura, he would not be searching for reasons not to forgive Sasuke in the first place. He wanted the attention, the pleasant change Sasuke was offering him, but because of his care for his sister, could not allow himself to have it._

_"If you're really sorry," Naruto said, "and you really want me to...like you..." He lightly pushed Sasuke's hand off his shoulder. "Show it to me with your actions, not your words. Stop cheating on Sakura, stop coming after me. If you do that, then I'll believe you."_

_Sasuke frowned deeply. "That's a very difficult task, Naruto. Being around you, but not being able to touch you."_

_Naruto scowled at him. "It's the only way I'll believe you're being honest. And I don't see what's so difficult about it-" he flinched as Sasuke suddenly cupped his face, tracing a thumb over his cheekbone with a small, amused smile. "If you knew how good it felt to kiss you, you would."_

_Naruto flushed and knocked pale hands off of him, choosing not to say anything as the butterflies frenzied in his stomach._

_Sasuke chuckled quietly. "Because you asked me to, Naruto, I'll try...but I make no promises on it..."_

_..._

A familiar ring locked on Naruto's attention, pulling him out of the memory. Cobalt blue held on to the ceiling. After a few moments, Naruto confirmed that the tone was for him and moved from the bed to stand up.

The young blond walked out of his room, surprised to find that Kira was not standing in front of his door. He tilted his head and scanned the area, not seeing the girl anywhere.

Well that was strange...she was there earlier, when Naruto came back. The poor woman had been utterly panicked, waking up to find that Naruto had vanished. The look of relief on her face when she saw him coming down the hallway alone had weighted Naruto's heart with guilt. She had promised Naruto that she wouldn't tell Haruno-sama about his absence, but Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that she was only doing that for her own benefit, so the man would not find out that she had been sleeping on the job.

The servant stared at the empty space before shrugging and shutting his door, hurrying downstairs to see what Haruno-sama wanted, his heart skipping a beat as he passed Sasuke's room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Haruno Estate - 5 years ago..._**

_Naruto lay in bed with a deep frown marring his features. _

_He could hear the quiet murmurs of Sakura down the hall in another room, practicing her lines for a play she was performing at her school. She'd been very excited about it for the last few weeks, it was all she talked about. It seemed that even the Uchiha, God's gift to men, had been put on the back burner in favor of this play._

_Naruto wished he knew what play she was rehearsing for...of course, with Sakura ignoring him since the kiss incident, he was not sure how he would acquire this information. _

_He'd really fucked up this time. He'd even apologized the moment the opportunity arose, but Sakura refused to have anything to do with him. It struck him like a stake in the heart whenever she looked at him now, her green eyes icy and cold as she attempted to glare him to hell._

_Naruto was pulled from his moping by the creak of his door, seeing Ruka walk inside and leave it wide open behind her. "Ruka-san," he murmured in acknowledgment, assuming his adopted mother had come up to kiss him goodnight as she often did. _

_The woman strolled to his bed with the elegance of a ballet dancer, the iridescent blue of her eyes nearly shining in the dark room. She leaned down and pushed her lips against his cheek, sitting down beside him on the bed so it dipped under her weight. _

_Naruto raised himself up slightly, assuming the woman wanted to talk to him about something since she took a seat on his mattress. __"Are you all right, okaasan?" he asked quietly, the endearment slipping of its own accord._

_She tilted her head, brunette waves cascading about his face as she hovered over him, palms sliding on the bed on either side of him. "I think I should be asking **you** that question," she whispered back._

_Naruto raised a brow, showing his confusion at her words._

_The_ _soft trestles tickled his face as Ruka shook with a gentle chuckle. "Naruto, sweetheart, you've been sulking around this house like a mourner for days. Surely you didn't think I'd simply allow you to keep on without questioning what was wrong?" Her voice was clear and warm, inviting and open._

_Naruto hesitated. "N...no, Ruka-san, nothing's wrong." He gave a dry laugh in an attempt to appease her. The effort was an utter failure, shown by the fine brow that rose in a graceful curve upon her forehead. Naruto frowned and cast his eyes downward. "Well..." He flicked his gaze back up to her. "Sakura's just been upset with me...and I don't know what to do to get her happy with me again..."_

_Ruka smiled and carded her fingers through her adoptive son's golden tresses. "And what did you do to make her so upset?"_

_Naruto flushed a deep crimson and looked away. "I...don't really wanna talk about it..." ice shards peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. "If that's all right," he finished quietly._

_The woman laughed and nodded. "She'll be over it soon enough. After all," her fingers slid from his hair to cradle a warm, whiskered cheek, her thumb stroking the markings lovingly. "Who in their right mind can stay upset with you? You're sweeter than flowers dipped in honey, then," she moved forward and pressed her forehead to his, "coated in sugar."_

_Naruto scrunched his nose at the nearly sickening amount of sweetness that imagery produced, then chuckled under his breath at it. His eyes were held by hers as he spoke, "What about you, Ruka-san?" he questioned. "You and Haruno-san have been arguing a lot lately, is everything okay?"_

_She seemed to stiffen a bit at the mention of her husband, then calmed herself. "Don't you worry about that, Naruto. It's adult things, nothing you need to stress yourself over."_

_The little blond frowned sadly at her. "I don't like that he yells at you, though." He reached up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, moving his lips to her ear. "You don't deserve it," came out through an affectionate whisper._

_Ruka flinched, then felt her lips pull into a wide smile. She reached behind her and pulled Naruto's hands away, gently pushing the boy back into the mattress. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead, her mouth dropping kisses down to his temple, his nose, his cheek, until Naruto closed his eyes when she pushed her lips to his._

_Naruto waited for her to move away before he opened his eyes...but the moment never came. His lids fluttered lightly when Ruka continued the kiss, his heart stuttering beats as her mouth began to move against his. This was not the motherly peck he had been expecting. _

_Naruto whined, his sapphire eyes widening as he shifted uncomfortably beneath the older woman. Ruka's hand slid up to his hair, tugging lightly at it while the other skimmed down Naruto's clothed torso. _

_Naruto's mind was reeling in uncertainty, in confusion, he lay motionless now as icy fingers slipped under his shirt to shock flushed skin. He was pushed back into the pillow as Ruka deepened the kiss, her hand still tangled in his hair as he let out a helpless whimper. The loose tendrils of her dark hair pooled around their heads like melted chocolate._

_Naruto's heartbeat thundered in his ears, yet his body remained frozen._

_A soft gasp filled the room, and Naruto thought the noise had come from himself, until Ruka broke away from him and her eyes jolted to the doorway, where Akio stood open-mouthed at the scene._

_For what couldn't have been more than seconds, but stretched on for hours, nothing happened. Naruto's eyes were fixated on Akio through their corners, his chest rising and falling rapidly, like that of a dying animal. Ruka was still over him, her expression twisted in a mixture of disorientation and chagrin, and Akio stood at the doorway with bewilderment scrawled across his features. Then, as quietly as he had come, he abruptly turned and left._

_Ruka glanced at Naruto, then back at the entrance, panting slightly and looking torn about the decision. Without warning, she shot up with glittering eyes and hurried out the door, calling to her husband as she did so._

_Naruto lay silent, still in a state of shock._

_Why had she done that? _

_What had she expected him to do?_

_Why hadn't he done anything? Pushed her away? _

_The threat of tears built a hard pressure behind his eyes, so he screwed them shut, and whispered a breath of Sakura' s name, even though he knew there would be no answer..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto stepped into Akio's study, closing the door behind him and making his way to the man's desk, where the eldest Haruno was bent over paperwork. Naruto cleared his throat, lacing his fingers behind his back. "You wanted to see me, Haruno-sama."

Jade eyes flicked up to him, his mouth set in a stern line as he slowly straightened himself to speak to the younger male. "We are hosting a party the night after tomorrow, in celebration for the nearing of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding."

Naruto stiffened at the monotone words, his breath stuttering out in response to them. He bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to relax, being careful not to alert Akio's attention to his reaction, which could not be interpreted as a positive one. But he had no time to ponder that at the moment.

Akio caged his fingers, placing his elbows on the desk. "Have you seen the new maid? Belarmina?"

Despite himself, Naruto felt his brow crinkle and the corners of his lips pull into a light scowl. "I haven't seen much," he muttered with a bite of sarcasm. The man had locked him up in his room, and he was sitting here asking him if he'd seen some new servant girl? Akio knew very well the answer to that, and the rebellious part of Naruto refused to allow him to answer the question.

But if Akio caught the somewhat snarky remark, he did not show it, as he continued his explanation just as calmly as before, "We're going to need all the servants on duty that night, including her and including you. You must have noticed that I removed Kira from her post?"

A brief silence passed before Naruto answered, "Yes, I did see that."

The man's lips gave the faintest quirk. "You like that I moved her?" he asked, more in accusation than anything else.

Behind him, Naruto felt his nails digging into his palm, infuriated that the man was taunting him. "I will admit, I don't particularly enjoy being watched like a dog every hour of every day." He closed his eyes, "But if you think it's for the best, Haruno-sama," he opened them, "then who am I to argue?"

"It's a yes or no question, Naruto."

Naruto grit his teeth, letting out a hiss of defeat between them. "Yes," he admitted.

Akio tipped his head and leaned back. "Then you'll be happy to know she's off that assignment permanently, you are free to your chores and to move about the estate as you usually do."

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, his lips falling apart slightly. "Ah," was all that slipped out.

"However," Akio's gaze narrowed to green and white slits, giving the blond a suspicious look. "I trust you know who you are to stay away from, Naruto."

Naruto felt an uninvited flush rush up his neck, and tried his best to fight it down as his heart pushed painfully against his chest. He'd expected the words, the moment Akio told him he had his freedom back (well, what little freedom he had), but for some reason, it hadn't softened the impact they had on him. He breathed heavily through his nose, closing his eyes as he raised one hand and ran fingers through his hair. "Yes, I understand," he whispered.

"Make sure that you do. Those types of lessons seem difficult for you to learn, keeping people away from you."

Naruto jerked violently, not having expected a blow that hard, much less Akio bringing it up at all. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it just as quickly. Letting out frustrated snort, Naruto gave a curt bow and turned around, walking hurriedly to the door and yanking it open. He stepped out halfway but suddenly stopped, Sasuke's words reverberating in his mind, full and wondering, _"How can they hate you so much? How can **anyone**...hate you so much?"_

The sound of his breathing was the only noise that broke the quiet, and Naruto abruptly turned with determinedeyes to find Akio's attention back over his paperwork. But he let out the words anyway, as if they'd flown straight off his tongue, "You know, I've tried, more than _half_ my life, to get you to accept me, to be in your favor, and even before what happened, nothing ever worked. I know that I was wrong in not doing anything about it...but you can't blame all of it on me...you have the right to be angry, I agree that you do...but the way that you treat me, what you took from me - my friends, my school, my freedom - it's...it's not fair, Haruno-sama, I..." He wiped an arm roughly across his eyes. "I didn't deserve it! How could I have possibly reacted clearly to her?! She was supposed to be my mother and I was only thirteen! I didn't know what was happening! I still don't know why she did it! You can't continue to hate me or treat me like you do because of what happened! It doesn't all fall on _my_ shoulders!"

Akio's eyes, green as the towering canopies of forest tree tops, lifted and held Naruto's blue. Water on leaves. And what came out of his mouth, caused Naruto's heart to sink to the pit of his stomach, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go." His attention fell back on his work without so much as a second glance.

The blatant lie dipped Naruto's head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Yeah...guess that's no surprise," he murmured, then left without closing the door.

Naruto slowly made his way to the stairs that led up to the servants' quarters, taking them one at a time with his gaze still locked to the floor.

He'd been denying those feelings for years, Sasuke's words having been the triggering factor that finally gave him the courage to accept that they were true, to say them out loud. He'd never really examined how the Harunos treated him, just accepted it as a rightful punishment for what happened with him and Ruka. It took a lot for him to say that to the man, and Akio, once again, refused to acknowledge him.

But even though his outburst was brushed off, it still felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest, and as much as he hated to recognize it...Naruto had Sasuke to thank for that. In fact, lately, Sasuke had again and again, today especially, said things, done things, that made Naruto feel like all the shit he had been put through these past five years was not fair to him. And Naruto liked the feeling...he loved it.

It was just this morning that Sasuke had been damn near _begging_ Naruto to spend time with him, and after how Akio had just ignored him, Naruto had a good mind to _ignore_ him as well, break his orders and grant Sasuke the time he wanted so badly.

But then...Sakura was always a factor...

He knew it was selfish, that it was wrong, downright unfair to her, but after today...Naruto had to admit that being around Sasuke was not as...painful as it used to be. Shit, he made Naruto feel good about _himself, _who wouldn't crave for that feeling?

He stopped at the top of the stairs, stumbling slightly, his back hitting the wall as a loud sob tore from his throat, bringing him to realize that he had begun to cry. Naruto's bottom lip trembled as his hands fisted at his sides, and his head dropped forward only to shoot back up, banging against the wall. He did it once more, head falling before swinging back against the wall again and again. Naruto slid down the wall, the tears streaming as he hit the floor. Everything was so fucked up, so fucking _complicated_. Naruto brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around and burying his face in them as his breaths hitched with the warm droplets running down his cheeks.

"You sure do cry a lot..."

Naruto jumped, his crystalline eyes flying up to lock on Sasuke's pale form, clad in nothing but blue boxers as he stood in the now opened doorway of his room. He stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha for a few moments, then snapped out of his daze with a light blush and looked to his side. "F-fuck you," he stuttered out, fault of his breathing. He flinched when he felt Sasuke's presence suddenly much closer to himself, sitting right beside him to be precise, his knees bent up just the same as Naruto's.

Sasuke observed him silently before lifting an arm and winding it around his shaking shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth into the sun kissed hair. "It's all right," he whispered, then gave a soft chuckle. "I'm a little down myself."

Naruto opened his mouth quickly, tears still running, yet nothing came out. He did not have the will, the energy, to deny Sasuke's touch, and if he were truly honest with himself...not the desire to either.

Sasuke's gaze flickered over the blond head, waiting for a reaction. When none came, he sighed into the soft trestles and tightened his hold on Naruto, relieved that he did not push him away.

Ignorant to the possibility of being caught, or perhaps, for the moment, uncaring of the possibility, they sat in the darkened hallway, in the comfort of each other's voiceless words.

* * *

i cannot promote her enough, ne0guardian has created her very own doujinshi out of this story! the link is on my profile (somewhere, good luck finding it) if you're interested in reading it!

thank you all for being so patient with me!


	14. Broken Love

**A/N**: ugh. UGH.

I know.

All right folks, here's the deal with this fic. Pretty much, from here on out, I'm forcing myself to write it, just to finish the story. To be honest, I'd rather wait until my love for it is rekindled, but with the planning having been erased (TWICE T_T), and just the general loss of inspiration, I don't see that happening any time soon, if ever. I **AM **going to finish it because 1) this story, itself... it holds a lot of personal importance to me 2) ...i feel awful, leaving all the people who love it hangin 8( 3) AshiEiketsu will strangle me if I don't.

But you have to understand that my writing style has changed, my characterizations have changed, and I have to write this thing now by the vague outline that's constructed in my head since the concrete one has been obliterated twice already. It's tough, and I don't like it, but I'm gonna do it *puts big girl panties on*

I apologize in advance for the writing, it's going to seem lacking and less.. in depth as the previous chapters *wallows* Like I said, I'm kinda forcin' it now, nothing spectacular ever comes out of that =~= Until (if) the love for this story comes back to me, I'm just doin it to DO it *cryyy*

AND OH GOD, AN INFINITY OF THANK YOU'S TO ENCOURAGING REVIEWERS TuT besides Ashi, reviews telling me how much this story touches people, how many are still enjoying it, they're the only things that make me drag my ass over here and even attempt opening up this document.

Thanks C,:

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken Love**

Naruto slowly turned his glass of water round and round as he leaned against the kitchen counter, the gradual movements a striking contrast to the way his heel tapped repeatedly against the tile floor. His free hand was pressed against his forehead, which was pounding with the strength of hammers on his skull.

Naruto couldn't shake the image from the last night, the feeling of Sasuke's arm wrapped so tightly and securely around him. The gesture had made his stomach twist with shame, and yet it also had his words caught in stutter and reluctantly, had calmed him enough to stop crying.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto muttered under his breath, his hand pausing in its turns. He sighed shakily, a visible shudder running through him as he recalled the feel of Sasuke's mouth pressed into his hair, whispering words of comfort to him.

Naruto's eyes dimmed slightly, his grip tightening around the mouth of the glass. "Who the hell are you trying to _be_?"

A soft gasp sliced through his thoughts, tugging his gaze to the kitchen entrance where he saw Sasuke standing with Sakura, her arm looped through his as his hands rested inside the pockets of black slacks.

An awkward silence filled the room as Naruto's eyes remained locked on the pair, his hand slowly sliding away from the glass as he gradually stood up to his full height. He swallowed thickly before tipping his head. "Good morning," he murmured.

Sasuke stiffened when Sakura suddenly pulled away from him, taking a few steps forward. "Good morning, Naruto, I didn't know you were down here yet."

Both men in the room utterly froze.

Sakura crossed her hands in front of her and smiled pleasantly at Naruto, waiting for a response to her greeting.

But for a longer span of time than anyone could feel comfortable with, nothing happened. Naruto remained with that shell-shocked expression on his face, while Sasuke stood behind Sakura with his lips parted in astonishment.

Naruto, still at a loss for words at the warm greeting – from a _sober_ Sakura no less – chanced a glance at Sasuke and found him with his attention on the floor and his lips closed and pressed in a straight line, jaw in a tight clench. He quirked a brow at the Uchiha and looked back to Sakura, quickly disregarding the other boy as he put up an unsure smile. "Uh," he mumbled and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Haruno-sa-"

"Sakura-chan," Sakura interjected, making Naruto start. She pushed a bang out of her eye and looked to her side with a small smile. "Sakura-chan is fine, Naruto," she murmured, looking back at him.

Naruto's face flushed. He nodded his head slowly and tried to ignore the skipping beat of his heart.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his gaze flitting to Sakura's back. _Tch, I suppose you were serious when you spoke of being kind to him. _

Sakura sighed and laced her fingers behind her. "Ino and I are going to shop for my wedding dress; Belarmina and Kira are coming along as well." She looked back to her fiancé. "And Sasuke-kun is off to buy his tux, right?"

Sasuke agreed quietly and Sakura nodded. "So, you'll have the house to yourself for a little while, and we'll see you later."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not saying a word until he finally sputtered out a small and confused "okay."

Sakura closed her eyes with a bright smile and grabbed Sasuke's hand before tugging him back out the door.

When the door to the front opened and closed, Naruto dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. "What the hell just happened?" he rasped, sliding fingers through his hair.

Why had Sakura been so _nice_ to him? He racked his mind for an answer to this question, but the only imagery it provided was a flash of Uchiha.

It had to be Sasuke's doing. Nothing else had changed; there was no reason for Sakura to be behaving any differently than she usually did. Sasuke had said he wanted Naruto to forgive him, to like him, perhaps he had somehow persuaded Sakura to change her attitude in order to appease Naruto.

Naruto's head snapped up when the kitchen door opened once more and Sasuke stepped inside, black eyes flicking warily before spotting and settling on Naruto on the floor.

Naruto's gaze narrowed at him. "What did you say to her?" he breathed in an accusing manner.

Sasuke's brow crumpled. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Tell me what you said to her," Naruto demanded, disregarding Sasuke's question entirely.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to him. "Do you honestly believe I'm the one who made her act that way?"

"There is no other reason she would," Naruto pressed.

Sasuke sniffed and closed his eyes. "I didn't say anything to her. She's very upset about your plans to leave, and believes that being kind to you will make you stay."

Naruto flinched, his eyes dropped to the floor and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth in guilt. _That much?_ He thought in disbelief. Sakura wanted him to stay so badly that she was willing to just let everything go?

The pounding in his head suddenly returned with such force that, had he been standing, Naruto had no doubt that it would have made him stagger. _So that's what it is_, his mind whispered. Like the gunshot that starts a horserace, or the piercing whistle that signals the departure of a train, Sakura was desperately trying to place her bets, catch her car before she was left in the dust.

Unfortunately, Naruto was already far, far ahead of her. Aiming for his goals. And although he loved her, he would not allow her to make him lose sight of them. He could not let Sakura clap a hand over his eyes and have him pretend that everything was all right, because it wasn't. It never would be, not while he was here, a fact he came to terms with last night under the rain of arrows that took their disguise in Akio's words.

He knew he had to leave, but he couldn't seem to get himself to feel any less guilty for doing so.

Sasuke opened his eyes and frowned at Naruto's deep contemplative expression. He held one of his hands out to help the servant up from the floor.

Naruto felt fingers brush along his temple, which jerked him from his thoughts, and he quickly smacked Sasuke's hand away. "I thought you were leaving," he said sharply while pushing up to his feet.

Sasuke watched him stand up and smiled slightly. "I wanted to speak to you, and I had to wait until Sakura left to do that."

Naruto sent him a look, to which Sasuke simply chuckled at and stuck his hands back into his pockets. "I won't bother you for long."

"You lied to her."

"I didn't, I am leaving soon, like I said I would. But what I wanted to discuss with you would not be appropriate to do in front of her, especially since Akio still wants us separated."

Naruto's fingers curled into his palms at the mention of Akio. He exhaled quietly and looked off to his side. "Speak to me about what?" he whispered.

Sasuke moved closer to him, pressed his side against the counter while leaning on one elbow. "Last night-"

"What about it?" Naruto snapped, refusing to look the other boy in the eye as a flush rose to his cheeks.

Sasuke continued, softly, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to tell me what had you so…distressed."

Naruto tucked his chin into his chest, glowering. "Like everything else that has to do with me, it's none of your business."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Naruto grit his teeth. "Go away, Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Really in such a hurry to send me off to buy my wedding garments?"

"Go to hell!" Naruto hollered, spinning to Sasuke with a balled fist. "You know exactly how I feel about your marriage," he growled.

"And yet by sending me off to make the wedding hasten, you contradict those feelings, ne?"

Naruto's eyes darkened, his fist lowering as he settled for glaring at the other man. "Stop it."

Sasuke sighed and pushed off the counter, turning fully to Naruto. "Look, I'm not trying to upset you. I just want to know what happened."

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "Why are you pressing this?"

"Because," Sasuke answered. "I worry for…" He reddened slightly and closed his eyes. "I worry for the people I care about."

Naruto stared at him, blue eyes lightened by the hushed confession. He remained silent for a few moments, contemplating both his own sanity and Sasuke's honesty. His arms tightened against his chest as he turned away from Sasuke. "_Fine," _he said, "If you simply _have_ to know, Uchiha, I…"

Sasuke listened intently, leaning a bit closer when Naruto spoke again.

"I stood up to Haruno-sama, last night." He turned his head to peer at Sasuke over his shoulder, though his gaze fell down to the floor when he caught the look on the other boy's face; a look of complete attention and concern for himself. "I told him the way he treats me, the way he's _always_ treated me… wasn't fair. I told him what's," he paused to find a fitting word that could sum up his situation with Ruka. "_Occurred,_ couldn't be blamed entirely on me."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and rubbed one hand awkwardly against his thigh. "I told him everything that's been eating at me for years. I told him," he scoffed softly. "And he brushed me off, claiming no knowledge of what I was saying." He turned back to Sasuke, having collected the strength to look him in the eye. "_That's_ what happened," he said.

Sasuke felt a pinch in his chest, like a thorn had wedged itself between the walls of his heart. He couldn't help the flow of fury that gradually began to snake through is veins. "He ignored you?" Sasuke asked, his words tight with anger.

Naruto clicked his tongue and chuckled. "He's been doing it for years, why would he stop now?"

Sasuke took one step closer, stopping because Naruto stiffened and took one step back. He frowned and moved his hand so it slid up the counter until it rested beside Naruto. "Was it for nothing then?" he asked.

Naruto held Sasuke's stare for a moment, then breathed in and shook his head. "No, no it wasn't." He took another breath and glanced at Sasuke's hand. "They were feelings I had denied for a very long time, and you-" he stopped abruptly, lips pursed mid-sentence. Azure eyes flitted to Sasuke, finding him hanging onto his words with bated breath.

Naruto closed his mouth and swallowed nervously, pushing the slip up to the back of his mind. "It felt good, to accept them," he said. "It felt right."

Sasuke blinked. He'd caught Naruto's slip, but if Naruto wouldn't acknowledge it, Sasuke was not going to force an explanation out of him. Nevertheless, the news made his anger fade, replaced with a kind of warmth that he remembered feeling once when he'd won his father's praise for a good mark on one of his exams.

He had to admit, Naruto was a very strong person to overcome his learned place in this household in order to stand up to Akio. Sasuke was somewhat surprised to find himself actually feeling…_happy_ for the servant. "You know," he murmured, lips upturning just the slightest bit, "I want to say something." He laughed softly and threaded fingers through his dark hair. "But I feel it would make me look incredibly stupid."

Naruto raised a brow, forehead crumpling as curiosity got the better of him. "What? Say what?" He froze when Sasuke's fingers, tangled in his own inky strands, suddenly moved away and fell down to grasp lightly at Naruto's blond spikes.

Sasuke gently pulled the servant close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then let him go and stared down at him with that small smile. "I'm proud of you," he proclaimed.

For what seemed quite a stretch of time, Naruto said nothing with a dumbstruck look on his face. His gaze held on Sasuke, a foreign heat whirling in his stomach, which was becoming less and less foreign the more time he spent around him.

And that was entirely unacceptable.

Naruto wrenched his eyes away from Sasuke and shoved him back lightly. "You're right, it did sound stupid," he said dryly. Though inside, his heart was pounding, his mind on the verge of a breakdown at the striking realization that, Sasuke may very well be the first person to ever say that to him; at the realization that that whirling feeling may very well be his pride, strengthened by Sasuke's words to points he'd forgotten existed.

Oblivious to the inner turmoil of Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke chuckled once more and shrugged. "Most of the things I say and do around you usually are," he confessed.

Naruto began breathing harshly; he was too comfortable with this moment. He was uncomfortable from the pleasing level of comfort he was feeling with Sasuke right now. With this atmosphere. With this conversation. "And what about you?" he suddenly asked, the inquiry sounding startled and rushed.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "What do you mean?" he countered, slowly.

Naruto snorted and stepped closer to him, close enough so that, to Sasuke's surprise, only a few inches of space remained between them. The servant locked sight with Sasuke, their faces mere breaths apart. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if he felt thrilled by Naruto's advancement or threatened by it. "I seem to recall you 'feeling down yourself.' Care to share?"

Threatened. It was definitely threatened. Sasuke leaned back and suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and jingling them so they caught Naruto's attention. "I have a suit to buy," Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto made and indignant sound and slammed a fist on the counter. "Don't change the subject!"

Sasuke swung the key ring around his forefinger and quickly clapped it in his palm, smirk remaining as he pinned Naruto with an amused look. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Answer the question!" Naruto hollered, his hand striking out in an attempt to smack the keys out of Sasuke's.

Sasuke hopped back a step, keeping his keys from Naruto's reach. "C'mon," he pressed, "I'll even let you drive."

Abruptly, Naruto's expression fell, his body slouching as the fire in his eyes died down.

Sasuke frowned and moved closer, causing Naruto to flinch and quickly put his guard back up. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Naruto murmured, cheeks reddening.

Sasuke stared at him, his calculating mind already piecing the situation together the same way he'd plugged numbers into formulas for school. He looked at his keys, looked at Naruto, looked to the keys once more. "Naruto," he called, coal eyes slightly widened as they flicked over to him. "You can't drive."

Naruto cringed, embarrassed.

A startled laugh tumbled from Sasuke's mouth, causing a seething glare to be thrown his way. He shook his head and began walking backwards until he pressed his free hand against the door behind him. "Come with me," he ordered softly.

"For what?" Naruto spat.

Sasuke pushed the door open and tilted his head back, mouth quirked though he said nothing.

Naruto snarled and lurched toward him. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! Don't patronize me you bastard!"

Sasuke ignored his order as he slipped out the door, allowing it to slowly swing back into place.

Naruto stared at the door, his muscles taut as the _creak creak creak_ of the wood seemed to tease and call him to follow Sasuke. He stepped forward, paused, grit his teeth and stepped back. His eyes burned through the door, his curiosity growing and picking around the edges of his thoughts.

After a few frustrated, unsure grunts and an exasperated roll of his eyes, Naruto caved in and burst through the kitchen door. He ran through the dining room and foyer before tearing through the front door, which had been left open partially by Sasuke.

When Naruto got outside, his run came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Sasuke, with that same arrogant smirk, leaning against his convertible. He fought down the urge to smack his palm against his face. _He knew I'd follow. _"Asshole," he breathed.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto slowly came down to the driveway, until he was a few feet away from Sasuke.

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms. "All right, you got me out here. This better be good."

Sasuke pushed off his car and stepped closer to Naruto, raised his hand and jingled his keys in front of the servant's face. "You're driving."

Naruto blinked at the clinking metal, his features shifting until his crinkled brow was smooth with awe and his lips were rounded into a small 'o.' He glanced at the ridiculously expensive foreign vehicle as his hand gradually came up to clasp around the keys.

But before he did so, the situation clicked in Naruto's mind, and he pushed Sasuke's arm away angrily. "I'm not going with you to buy something for a wedding that I obviously want no part of," he stated, about to turn away but paused mid-motion when Sasuke called to him.

"You don't have to go with me," Sasuke said, holding the keys out once more. "We'll just go up and down the street, once."

Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. His focus settled on the keys, fingers twitching at his side.

He wanted to try it, badly.

"Once?" Naruto asked, hardly believing the word came out of his mouth after he'd said it.

Sasuke smiled down at him and pushed the keys into Naruto's hand. "Once," he assured.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he titled his head up to look Sasuke in the eye, his own a steely blue. But there was something faint and nearly undetectable in them, hardened but bright and alive, and it made Sasuke chuckle quietly.

This would make Naruto, if only for a moment, happy, and Sasuke felt his chest swell at that fact.

"You won't try and kidnap me again," Naruto stated, more in warning to Sasuke rather than a question.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's chin up with the tip of his finger. "In your case, I believe I'd consider it more…persuasive emancipation." He said this jokingly, but Naruto wouldn't let up on his glare. Sasuke lowered his hand and moved to the passenger side. "No," he promised.

As if that one word were a trigger, Naruto all but sprinted to the driver's side, yanking the door open and flopping down inside before stabbing the key into the ignition.

"Whoa whoa!" Sasuke hollered, thrown off by the blur of Naruto's movements. He quickly got inside and clapped his hand over Naruto's.

"What!" Naruto snapped, turning a wild gaze on Sasuke. "You said I could!"

"Dobe! This car is expensive, you have to be careful!" Sasuke closed his door and kept his hand over Naruto's, a very pleased feeling unfurling within him when Naruto didn't bat his hand away.

"I know what I'm doing, bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you?" Sasuke drawled, eyeing Naruto's seatbelt.

Naruto flushed a bit. "I knew that," he muttered, using his free hand to pull the safety belt across his chest and click it into place. He tried to turn the ignition but Sasuke held firm.

"Your mirrors?" he cooed.

"I was getting to it!" Naruto quickly glanced at and adjusted his mirrors with his free hand. Once again, he tried to turn the key, and once again Sasuke held him back. "Gah! What now?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's not a race," he squeezed Naruto's fingers, ripping out a surprised little gasp from him. Sasuke moved in just a bit, so his breath danced over Naruto's cheek. "Driving is like…making love. It's your first time, isn't it? Take it slow and savor it, don't just rush in."

There was a thick silence, and Naruto slowly turned to glare at him. He opened his mouth and scoffed, "Like you did?"

Sasuke jerked, Naruto's words hitting him like a slap to the face.

How could he say such a thing? What did he know about making love?

Sasuke's hand fell away from Naruto's, a dejected look on his face. "Go ahead," he murmured.

Naruto's gaze held on him before he let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. "Look… I didn't mean…" His fingers uncurled from the wheel, pointing up in explanation as Sasuke's eyes flickered to him curiously. "I mean, I know you're… trying, but you can't," Naruto stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing at Sasuke as his hand quickly tightened around the wheel once more. "Hey wait a minute, damn it! I'm not the one who needs to apologize for anything here!" He tore his eyes away from Sasuke and violently wrenched the key forward in the ignition so the engine roared to life. "Fuck you," he muttered.

Sasuke sniggered and made a gesture between them when Naruto tried to push down on the accelerator. "It's in park, baka, put it in–"

"Shut up, bastard! I told you I know what I'm doing!" Naruto grabbed the gear and tugged it into drive.

"No reverse, Naruto! _Reverse_!" Sasuke hollered desperately as Naruto pushed the accelerator and the car lurched forward, nearly crashing into the wall before Naruto quickly slammed his foot on the brake and both he and Sasuke jerked back into their seats.

Sasuke's heart was thumping erratically, his hand coming up over it as he swept his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. "If you're aiming to kill me then I suggest you try a method where my car and you won't both be involved in the death count!" His eyes jolted to Naruto, widening to find the servant bent over the wheel in laughter.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, his fists clenching as he tossed his head back and his body shook with chortles. "Shit, that was so fucking close!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, astonished at the sound of him truly, genuinely laughing. Before Sasuke was even aware of the chuckles bubbling in his throat, he had broken into a smile and placed his head in his hands as their laughter filled the car.

"Ah, fuck," Naruto breathed through his grin, wiping a finger under his nose as he calmed down and shifted the gear into reverse. "I got it this time," he assured.

Sasuke looked up at him and placed a hand over his mouth to quell his laughter.

Naruto tilted his head slightly towards the other boy, his grin growing wider as he closed his eyes and shrugged. "You've got a nice laugh," he commented.

Sasuke's stomach roped in a million knots, not missing the soft flush that spread across Naruto's face and filled the cheeks of his own. He had a flash of _that_ night, specifically when he'd feathered his lips over Naruto's thigh, just to hear him snort in surprise.

And Sasuke wondered if he truly didn't know what it was to make love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Haruno Estate – 5 years ago…**

_Sakura quietly closed the front door to her home before slamming back-first against it, snagging her lower lip between her teeth as she slowly slid down to the cold, marble floor. _

_She twisted her fingers into her costume, a white gown that pooled around her feet and had frills falling off her round, bare shoulders. They hunched every few moments in time with her hushed sobs; smooth skin that had been dusted with glitter make-up shimmered under the three-tiered chandelier light. Her hair was pulled back, a ponytail of thick, flawless pink strands spilling from a jeweled hair-tie. _

_Sakura had been all over the house for weeks boasting about her lead role in the play; reciting her lines and making certain time and time again that her parents would come and watch her perform. Before she left this night, they had promised her, __**promised**__ her they would be there as they watched her leave with Ino._

_Sakura's jade eyes blurred with tears as her head filled with the image of herself walking out on stage with a breathtaking smile on her lips, one that gradually dimmed down as her gaze roved over the crowd of parents and faculty, dying completely when she realized that her own were not a part of it._

_Even at the end, Ino had had to bring Sakura home, as her parents had just never shown up. _

_Sakura sniffed and wiped her arm under her nose, kicking off her heels in frustration. _

_It wasn't just the play though; there was something wrong going on this house. There were women showing up for interviews with both her mother and her father, answering questions about cleaning and cooking and things Sakura and her family had never needed help with before. These interviews were never held with her parents in the same room at the same time, because they had begun constantly arguing about anything they could get a word on, and their daughter had become a lesser priority. _

_As for their son, Sakura had noticed that not only had __**she**__ not been speaking to him, but it seemed like no one even acknowledged his existence anymore._

_The sound of muffled voices pressed dully upon Sakura's conscious and she lifted her head, eyes red-rimmed and teeth still sunk into her lip as she stared blankly at the empty air outlined by her parents' arguing. _

_With a tired sigh, Sakura wiped at her tears and pushed herself off the floor. She walked – mechanically almost – through the dining room, the laundry room, her feet tapping gently on the marble ground until they sank into the plush carpet of the hallway. _

_Her eyes fixed on the shaft of golden light spearing out from her parents' bedroom. Sakura leaned against the wall with one hand and peered inside, watched her mother on the bed sob angrily between her fingers as Akio paced in front of her in a manner that made Sakura think of a tiger restrained inside its cage, desperately circling for a way out._

"_Enough, Ruka!" Akio demanded, his hand winding around one of the wooden bedposts and gripping it so tightly that it creaked under his fingers in protest."You know you have no right, being the one spilling tears here." _

_Sakura's eyes flickered over the wrinkles in her father's work shirt before flitting to her mother, who held the heels of her palms against her eyelids as she whispered to her husband, "What else am I supposed to do, Akio?" She sniffed pathetically and lowered her hands, looking up at him. "You won't let it go-"_

"_How can I?!" Akio hollered, twisting back to her. His arms flew out, the lines of his face hard and defined as he spoke tightly through clenched teeth. "How can you expect me to share the same bed with you knowing that?" His fingers curled in slowly until they had lowered to fists at his sides. "You've given me no explanations, Ruka-"_

_Ruka shot from the bed. "It's your fault!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sobbed once, the dark fall of her hair bleeding over her shoulders. "Everyday I've come home," she turned away from him, began to pace, " I've cooked your dinner, I've supported your work, I've made sure the children are being cared for – I've been the perfect wife!" Ruka stopped pacing and let her arms fall away from each other as she spoke to the floor. "But it's been years since you've told me so, Akio. Years since we've made love, since… anything!" She spun around, tears flooding the blue eyes under her furrowed brow, creased in anger. "It's always about your work, about your money." _

_Sakura felt the press of tears in her eyes. Her fingers clutched at the dress over her heart, trying in vain to keep it from breaking as she continued to watch her parents argue. _

"_Don't be so hypocritical!" Akio stepped in front of his wife. He lifted her chin sharply, glaring into her eyes. "Who goes out and spends that money, Ruka?" He raised his free hand, pointing at her face. "Who comes home with bags and bags of clothes and jewels and God only knows what else?"_

_Sakura flinched when her father threw the woman's head aside, making Ruka stumble before she caught her balance on the bed._

"_Your affair with it is just as guilty as mine, but instead of coming to me like the supposed 'perfect wife' you claim to be, you run to him? To HIM, Ruka?"_

_Sakura bit her lip, her stomach pinched and twisted anxiously. "Who?" She whispered earnestly, as though they could really hear her. _

_Ruka's eyes narrowed, her arms wrapping around herself. "He's the only man who treats me with the love-"_

"_MAN?!" Akio hollered." Ruka he's thirteen!"_

_Sakura's breath hitched._

_Ruka's gaze held defiantly on her husband, her jaw set in steel. "I'm sure Naruto is more of a man –"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence," Akio breathed._

"_Why?" Ruka's lips twitched as her nails dug into the pale flesh of her arms." Does the truth sting that much?"_

_Sakura only saw the hasty cut of her father's hand into the air before she stumbled away from the door, slamming into the wall of the hallway. Her fingers tangled together nervously as her chest heaved, breath ragged and waiting and fearing and just... not believing what she had just seen. _

_The slap never reached her ears. There was no proof in the air or in her sight that any harsh connection of flesh had occurred. For all she knew, her father could have very well lowered his hand, her mother bleeding silent tears as she threw herself into his arms and they whispered word after word of apology. But it was silent in that hallway, and it was heavy and thick and unraveled her layer by layer until she felt she just might crumble to the floor. All Sakura knew, was that her father had just raised his hand to her mother, an image that had never once fathomed in her mind. _

_There was something wrong, with everything. Sakura caught her lip between her teeth as her fingernails slowly, harshly, curled into the delicate skin of her palms. The shaft of light from the bedroom made the tears glimmer on her cheeks when she turned in one sharp movement and ran back down the hallway._

_There was one name they had said, and there was only one thing in this house that had not always been a part of it, not always kept it in balance._

_Sakura opened door after door, her feet slapping against marble and thudding dully upon carpet; she should have called out to him but his name was caught in her throat and her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. _

_Eventually, she reached his room and threw the door open, and the second her eyes caught his from his cross-legged position on the floor, the words burst with the ache in her chest. "What did you do?!" Sakura hollered._

_Naruto was looking up at her with those clear, blue eyes. It had always astounded her how they could be so bright in the shadows with all the lights doused. He held the fox plush she had given him so many years ago, the pad of his thumb rubbing the small, black nose in even circles. _

_Sakura's eyes were flooded with tears but still narrowed in a glare, her hands clenched at her sides. "What… did you __**do**__?" she repeated slowly. _

_Naruto flicked the animal's nose with his nail and bit the inside of his cheek. Ruka flashed in his mind, her fingertips on his skin, petal lips atop his. The smell of her perfume wafting around him as her hair spilled over them like a curtain, hiding them from the world._

_His stomach gave a nauseating flip._

"_I'm speaking to you, Naruto!" Her words were strained, voice full of anguish and desperation, cracking at its edges. "Answer me!"_

_Naruto's hands gripped the fox as his lips fell open, but no sound came out. He could feel her patience ebbing as he searched for what to say, but there was something lodged in his throat that kept the words down. It didn't matter much anyway, they were so jumbled and unsure, and probably would have wound up as vomit all over his lap. He closed his mouth._

_Sakura let out a frustrated yell and pointed outside the door, smacking one palm over her heart. "You've seen the way they've been acting, I know you have!"_

_Naruto's eyes shifted from hers, falling to his hands._

"_But he just tried to hit her! He tried to __**hit**__ her, Naruto! He tried to hit her and all they said was your name!" She was sobbing now, her gown crushed in her fingers, clawing through her chest. Naruto drew his knees up and refused to look at her. _

"_You don't even care!" She hollered. "What kind of brother are you?! Talk to me, damn it!" Sakura dropped to her knees and yanked Naruto with both hands by his shirt. "Why is everything so messed up?! Why are they saying your name?! What did you __**do**__?!"_

_Naruto didn't cry but a sound akin to a sob ripped out of him as he pressed the fox against his eyes. Sakura smacked it away and stared at him. "If you love me, you'll tell me," she whispered._

_Something red hot speared through the block in Naruto's throat. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I do!"_

"_Then tell me!"_

_Naruto's mouth went slack, his fingers slowly loosening before falling away from her. There was a moment that time simply froze, where the world shrunk down to her thin fingers curled into his shirt, and her jade eyes were held on nothing but him. Naruto savored it, memorized the curve of her cheek and the sound of her soft breaths before he let out a choked murmur, "I can't."_

_Sakura's gaze widened momentarily before narrowing to slits. Her hands shook and her blood went cold as she pushed Naruto away and got on her feet. Her upper lip curled in something vaguely resembling disgust as something else cracked inside of her, zigzagged and torn right down the middle. "…You can't," she said harshly. "You can't, you can't, you can't. Can't kiss me. Can't tell me why they're fighting because of you! What good are you for then?!" _

_Perhaps, at the time, her words were simply fueled by her frustrations, sloshing and spilling over with anguish. Perhaps if Naruto had grabbed her arm before she ran out of the room, perhaps if he had forced something, anything, out of the ache in his chest to hand to her within the offered cup of his hands, then perhaps things would have turned out differently._

_But once again Naruto found himself doing nothing, and as time passed on, Sakura's words would solidify in their fury and in their blame. _

_Naruto swore he could feel the rumble of his world, so precariously balanced, as it tipped off its axis and simply plummeted. He couldn't shake the cold feeling that crawled along his skin, that there was no one left to catch it with open arms._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke could hear them, the faint thump of steps enter his bedroom. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even; feigning sleep as he was certain his visitor was none other than Sakura, sneaking into her fiancé's bedroom with urges Sasuke had no inclination to satisfy.

But there was no way Sasuke could have anticipated the cold poke against his nose, which made him start and open his eyes. At first he only made out the darkened outline of the person standing by his bed, but as he blinked repeatedly, gathering the moonlight pouring in from the window, he recognized the fury of blond spikes, the bronzed arm outstretched towards him with a Popsicle offered between large fingers at its end. "What are you doing?" Sasuke rasped, his voice sleep-clogged before he cleared it. Really, not that he wasn't thrilled with Naruto's visit, but it was what, two? Three in the morning?

Naruto lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "Giving you the time you wanted." He pursed his mouth, touching the end of the Popsicle to the tip of Sasuke's nose once more. "You like ice-cream?"

Sasuke raised a brow. His muddled, three-am mind vaguely complained that this was not _ice-cream_, it was a _Popsicle_. But he was awake enough to know better than to correct Naruto on such a stupid matter; Naruto, who had come here, to Sasuke's bedroom. That was really all that mattered, at the moment. "I don't hate it," he replied, taking the offered sweet.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Sounds familiar," he muttered, slipping his own strawberry treat between his lips as he sat down the floor at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke cautiously slid off the mattress, lowering himself beside Naruto and crossing his legs.

Neither boy knew how long they sat in there in a surprisingly comfortable silence, simply lapping away at their Popsicles like there wasn't a care in the world, wasn't anything important enough to disrupt this quiet. And for a moment, there really wasn't. It's a strange phenomenon those broken hours in the dark morning, where it feels like these minutes are cut and set aside from the fabric of reality and time and all the anguish that comes with it.

But that was only for a moment, until Naruto gave a wary look at his companion and popped the Popsicle right out of his mouth with an annoyed, "What, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke continued to stare at him, and slowly pulled the Popsicle out from between his lips. "I did ask for this," he said. "I want it." Sasuke tapped a finger against his knee, his brow knit in a troubled crease across the smooth skin of his brow. "But you've been through a lot of shit because of this family, because of me." Sasuke finally looked away from him, glancing at his red Popsicle instead as Naruto watched him with a mildly interested gaze.

"If _I_ were you," Sasuke continued, letting his mouth hang open for a moment. "I would never forgive people for treating me the way you've been treated." He said it with the utmost certainty, and looked back to Naruto, not missing the softening of his mouth, the slight open of his eyes. "It's really just… astounding." Sasuke chuckled, deep and disbelieving. "Like you're some goddamn angel."

Naruto snorted loudly, his mouth quirking into a grin as he looked at Sasuke. "You fuck a lot of people, right?"

Sasuke flinched, caught off guard by the blunt question. "I used to," he mumbled, biting off the tip of his Popsicle. "You kinda ruined it for me."

"Because a fiancé wasn't enough of a reason," Naruto drawled, feeling a flicker of annoyance in his gut when Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Angel," he repeated dully, then sniggered. "Using cheesy fucking lines like that?"

"Tch," Sasuke closed his eyes and muttered, "No, shit like that only seems to come out around you."

Naruto chuckled before frowning slightly. He thought of what he was doing, sitting here, enjoying this, while Sakura was asleep in her bed. "M'no angel," he grumbled. "Angels don't sit around with bastards eating ice-cream."

"Popsicle."

"What?"

Sasuke waved his around in the air. "These are _Popsicles,_ not ice cream… technically."

Naruto stared at him. "…Fuck you."

They both laughed, so hard and so carefree it astonished them when they realized they could only remember laughing this way with each other. It was a discovery neither of them really wanted. It made the guilt twist in Naruto's stomach, the apprehension stir in Sasuke's, but it was there, real, so easily broken through the surface, and could not be denied.

"And you know," Sasuke said, "I think you're wrong." He held Naruto's eyes with his own, speaking with the clearest sincerity Naruto had ever heard. "I think an angel is the _only_ kind of person, who would sit around eating ice-cream with me."

"Pft…" Naruto looked away and chuckled. "Popsicle," he corrected.

"Hn, yeah," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto laughed softly and looked back at him. The laughter died on his tongue as he observed Sasuke, who had this ridiculously pleased smile on his face. Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek and without much thought, reached up. He traced his fingertips over Sasuke's lips, painted strawberry red from the Popsicle and stretched out in a manner that should have looked far too strenuous on a stoic face like Sasuke's.

His hand fell lower, yet his eyes remained on Sasuke's, inky black in a moonlit room. He flattened his palm over Sasuke's heart, and felt his own give an unsteady beat at how erratic Sasuke's was, despite how calm he seemed on the outside. Naruto licked his lips, and swore the muscle pulsed against the pads of his fingers. "Why're you smilin' like that," he whispered, nearly in accusation.

"Heh, I'll tell you," Sasuke murmured, smearing his arm across his lips in a vain attempt to wipe it off, "if you tell me why I can't stop."

Naruto made a noncommittal sound. He knew he had barely touched his Popsicle, that it was dripping red as it hung over his knee. Naruto knew it would stain, but somehow, Naruto wanted this moment to be solidified, even if it was as a crimson stain on the carpet. Because he knew in a few moments he'd have to break it, as he drew his hand away and said good night.


End file.
